The Secret Life of the Staff Meister
by ninjagirl91
Summary: Fourth in the Staff Series. Miley returns for an uncover mission.  Children are going missing, they matched up some the missing kids to a privet school which she must find out who is taken them. OcXOc SteinXMarie other cannons
1. Chapter 1

I do not own soul eater

The Secret Life Of the Staff Meister

Chapter 1:

Back to school:

What will happen this year?

Miley Summers headed up the stairs toward the DWMA. She stood at four feet eleven inches and petite. She had flowing chestnut hair the most interesting thing about Miley was her eyes. They where a the lightest shade of green. They gave away what she was feeling.

Following behind her was her partner. Mason was in many ways was her opposite. He stood at six feet three inches, his hair was light brown, his eyes where as deep as hers where light, but blue. Miley often wondered if people thought he was the meister but that wasn't true. She was the meister. Miley knew that she wasn't strange. Miley was much stronger then she looked.

They arrived the top of the stairs to the school. It didn't matter how many times Miley looked at the school it took her breath away. Several people walked past her. Two people put their arms around her. She looked to see the Thompson sisters, Death the Kid's twin pistols.

"Feeling better?" Liz asked, she was the older of the two girls. "You had us worried about all summer." Death the Kid and his partners had often went out of their way to help Miley out. Miley felt that Kid acted like a big brother to her. She couldn't explain why he did it.

"Yeah, specially Kid. He freaked out after you him out of the way of that truck."

"Truck?" Miley looking from one girl to the other.

The summer before Miley had amnesia due to a training accident. She didn't remember anything that had happened during the time. Miley had a feeling there would be many of these moments though out the year. She started down the familiar hall way to her classroom. It hadn't changed in three years, same room, same teacher, yep just going to be another year of the same old school or so she thought. She pushed open the door. Her teacher was sitting at his desk reading a file.

Yep, same old Professor Stein. He was a tall man, was pale and scaring all over his body. Miley had discovered during her first year that they were all self inflicted. He had choppy sliver hair, with a large screw sticking out of it. Miley was unaware of the story, but knowing Stein as well as she did, she didn't want to know.

Miley owed this man a great deal, he had done so much for her in the past several years. Miley had difficulties with her soul wavelength, she could only bond with on weapon, if it wasn't for him. If it wasn't for Stein, she would have left the academy and would never met Mason or learned what she was. Miley was the staff meister the first in a thousand years. This makes Miley a large target for witches, they hated the staff meister, why Miley wasn't sure.

It wasn't that wasn't the only thing Stein had done for her. Miley had lost her parents to witches at a young age. She had an guardian before she arrived, but she wasn't much a of parental figure. After she arrived at the academy he took over the parenting role in her life. He had even gone so far as to take her in when she had lost her memories. Miley stared at the file he was reading.

"Is that my file." She was referring to a file he kept on her. Stein was a scientist by nature, he had to keep data on something he never seen before. Miley was rare, there was no debate, he also wasn't sure if the issues where Miley's or just common traits of the Staff Meister. He want the next Staff Meister to now what they are doing. He didn't want them to have to go in blind like Miley.

He looked up at her, he wasn't surprised to see her there. His eyes scanning her. Then his face softened. "No, that doesn't leave my lab. I don't want it falling into the wrong hands."

"I jump in front of a truck?" She asked, knowing he would have the full story.

"No you pushed Kid out of the way of one." He said simply. "You scared the hell out of Marie."

"I did?" she blinked, she had a feeling it was going to be a long year.

"I'll admit you didn't mean to scare her, Kid seemed to be the only one you remembered."

"Really?" She asked. "It must be a staff meister thing." She placed her school bag at the same desk she always sat.

"That would be my guess, why don't you change you seat. It would really surprise your classmates." Miley was a creature of habit, she always sat in the same seat. He wondered why she did so. She had the only classroom to choose from.

"I never really thought about it before, I just like the seat." Miley knew it didn't matter how many years she still couldn't really read him at some points. Miley left the room giving him a small wave which he returned before returning to his paperwork. It seemed like it was going to be a quiet year compared to the year before or so he thought.

He heard his door open again. He didn't need to look up to see who it was. The easing tension told who had entered the room. It was amazing what Marie could do to him just by walking into the room. He was hoping that being in his classroom would give him a quiet place to think, well he was wrong. Stein's partner was a tall blonde women. She had pale skin, and curves in all the right places. She was caring, but known for her volatile personalty. But she more know for her smile. She wore an eye patch over her left eye.

"What's that Franken?" She asked.

"Just some news stories. Kids have been going missing lately." He muttered while rubbing his eyes.

"Really I haven't heard anything."

"It's not just in one area, it's all over the place. There doesn't seem to be a connection either." he said putting a cigarette in his mouth.

"Kidnapping ring?" She said. "The types that keep the kids for themselves. Maybe..." Stein knew she was just trying to help.

"Could be, but still not sure."

"Serial Killer," She questioned.

"Again, no connection. The ages differ from eight to seventeen, different races and creeds, and they taken from different states less then hours apart." The warning bell rang. Marie put her arms around his shoulders.

"Well you going to have to put it out of your mind for a while. I'll see you when you get home Franken."

Soon Stein's students came in. Many of them where staring, he wasn't usually in there before they where. But he wanted to cut right to the chase. "Alright who remembers what we where covering at the end of last year." No one made a move. "Anyone." Miley put her hand up, he wasn't surprised. It was most likely haunting her all summer. "Miley." Since he had no one else to call on.

"Renascence link..." She said quietly.

"Very good." He went over to the black broad. He knew every one was going to need a quick refresh. He looked back toward the class. He just noticed something. "Miley have a even pulled you two the front of the class before. Now that he thought about he never did, and she would be very useful to this lesson.

"No, Professor." Miley said, wondering why it mattered.

"Well, you would you and Mason come up here please."

Miley sighed, it wasn't like she could say no. She stood up and headed to the front of the class. Miley decided she never wanted to be in this position again. She found it very awkward standing there between Stein and Mason. It really just showed the class how short she really was, but something told her that wasn't what Stein wanted them to see. Then Miley noticed it. She hadn't been harassed this morning at all... she saw that three of her classmates where missing. She wondered where they where. "Alright class what's different about Miley." Miley wondered if Stein knew what kind of door he was opening. They waited a few moments. "I know at least half of you can see souls."

"It's her wavelength," said a girl three rows back. "It's small but its constant."

"Very good, this causes Miley to have trouble with partners. She can't adjust her soul to meet others. Who think Miley can team resonate?" No hands shot up. Miley wasn't surprised, she wasn't really sure if she could.

"Professor, for team resonance it's more of trust then capability right?"

"In a way. Soul needs to adjust to match the others, but the souls don't really have to be in sync with the others, like with weapons and Meisters. Our example, is Miley, who's soul isn't that flexible is there away for Miley to resonate with someone else?" He didn't like using Miley as a example but this was the most he had ever gotten his class to participate. He kept checking to see if Miley was getting uncomfortable from this, but her chestnut brown hair was blocking her face. He hated when that happened.

"Could we see who she resonate with Mason? It might be easier to read her wavelength and be able to adjust to it." This was a boy in the back row and he would be top of the class if Miley wasn't there, Stein would admit it was a good idea.

"That would be up to them though." He said.

"Sure, I don't see that as a problem. Mason, you alright with this?" The weapon's answer was to nod. Stein pull a cigarette from his pocket, he wasn't even sure if Miley's classmates knew what kind of weapon Miley had. He thought about Miley's type of attack.

"But lets move this part of the lesson outside. I promised Lord Death that I wouldn't destroy the classroom on the first day."

The whole class filed out on to the school steps they stood in a circle around Miley. She felt slightly nervous with all of them watching. She held out her hand for Mason. She wasn't sure if her classmates had ever seen his was. She felt the smooth wood press against her palm. She loved this feeling, she gave Mason a quickly spin to get a better grip on him. The whole class gasped and waited.

"He's turn's into a staff, I've never heard of a Staff Meister." Came a voice from the crowd.

"Alright, Earth Shaker, please. We don't want to destroy the school."

Miley nodded at the crazy professor. She closed her eyes. She had to stop and take a deep breath, she was nervous. "Let's go soul resonance!" At first Miley thought it had went off smoothly, but then she felt that familiar pull.

Stein was watching carefully. He watched her staggered, but she got her footing. He was was very amused she completed the move and he watched the rest of the class fall to the ground. He was wondering about the crack in the ground. Earth shaker shouldn't have done that. Miley swayed and he put out his arm out to catch her. He knew something was wrong. Mason always caught her.

Mason turned back to himself. He was panting. Stein was ready to grab him if he needed, but Mason sat on the ground. He was covered in sweat. "That almost wasn't earth shaker, and it wouldn't have been earth quake either." The boy fell back, unconscious. Stein lay Miley next to her partner.

"No one panic." Stein said.

"But her soul was tearing!" said a girl shocked. He was impressed that someone was paying attention.

"That can happen, when a soul is over whelmed by the resonance rate. This is why you need to get to know your team mates."

"So this whole lesson was to scare us." The same girl demanded.

"No Molly, it's to show you what to look for, and that is the reason you what to know your team mates limitations."

"What about Miley?" The girl asked.

"Don't worry about her, she'll be fine." Stein said.

"I mean, whose team will she be on?"

"I haven't decided teams yet." He said told his student.

Stein had a bad feeling. He knew that Molly was bitter about losing her partner. He was one of the ones that attacked Miley. Miley herself is still unaware of what had happened. He and the other two boys where expelled. Lord Death doesn't take bullying lightly.

Mason awoke by the end of class. Miley was still recovering. He brought her to Dispensary. Stein checked on her at lunch. She was still unresponsive. He wasn't going to worry till after school. He arrived Miley was awake. She looked away from him when he walked him. He could tell she was upset about what he was unsure. She was deep in conversation with Mason. Stein let her be, he was his fault she was in that bed right now. He knew where to find her, when they needed to talk.

Later that evening he found her right, where he knew he would. She was sitting on the stone wall. She was looking out at the setting sun. "I knew I would find you here." She looked to see who was speaking even though she knew who it was right away. Then she looked back out at the view. "Still not speaking to me?" He asked while leaning against the wall. This put him and Miley on eye level. "If it's about using you as an example in class, I apologize. I wanted to show them, how dangerous not really knowing about other people can be."

"I'm not really mad, at you guess I just want someone to blame." She said still staring outward. "I just want to get though a normal school day. It's frustrating that I can't."

"I'm not sure you'll do find tomorrow I promise I won't pull you to the front of the class, but I can't say about anyone else." She looked at him. "Good to have you back, I'll see you tomorrow."

Wow that was long. Yay! Alright here the start, what is going to happen?


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own soul eater.

The Secret Life of the Staff Meister

Chapter 2

Gaining Pressure:

Miley Starts a fight?

Miley went to school in a much better mood. She waved to Stein who she passed in the hallway. She spent most of the time before class talking with the others. Today was just going to be a normal school day. This brilliant plan of her's worked near the end of the day when she came face to face with Molly in the hallway. Miley knew the girl didn't like her, so she just kept walking.

"Hey Summers, you so much better than me, you can't say hello?" She said while rolling her eyes.

"Sorry, I'm a little out of it." Miley said politely. She just wanted to get to the library. She wanted to check out the new floor she had access to.

"Like I care Summers. Who wants to know a freak like you!" Molly snapped.

"You're the one who said something." Miley said. Turning away from the other girl.

"Geez, how can your soul heal itself?" Molly asked. Miley turned around.

"What are you talking about?" Miley was unaware that she was special.

"Your soul was tearing yesterday but now it's back to normal! Now wonder you parents died. They deserved what they got for having a freak like you."

Miley never got angry, but no one had ever insulted her parents before either. She wasn't unaware of her actions till her fist slammed into Molly's face. Molly was a lot stronger then Miley and quickly knocked her to the ground. Molly had her arms pinned in seconds. Miley didn't need her arms to fight she used her legs to get free. She rolled over to pin Molly to the floor instead but she couldn't get her arms. Molly landed several blows before Miley hit her with one of her own.

Miley felt someone grab her by the collar. She realized right away who it was. She wished anyone else in the school could have found them. She could feel annoyance and anger pulsing off his wavelength. She was so going to get it.

"What the hell is going on?" Miley kept her mouth shut. She wasn't calm yet and she didn't think snapping at Stein would be the best idea right now. Miley didn't want to think what the angered Professor would do. She really didn't want to find out due to the fact he was holding her six inches above the ground. "Both of you come with me."

Miley bit back a whimper. "Professor, could you put me down, please." She asked timidly she really didn't want to think about him carrying her all the way. That was when he realized that her feet weren't touching the floor. He set her down gently on her feet. She was just thankful he didn't just drop her. She followed him without a word, she didn't really dare to speak yet.

They entered the classroom. He pulled yo two chairs and told them to sit. They did not really sure why. Then it clicked with Miley, Stein was a doctor before he was anything else. She could feel the black eye forming. She hoped that he wouldn't fuss, then she remembered how he found them. He finished looking over Molly, who had just a split lip. He came to look at Miley, who look away from him. He lifted her chin to get a look.

"Let me see Miley." His tone told her not to argue. She looked at him. After he was satisfied that neither girl wasn't seriously injured, he stared in on the lecture. "The academy incongruous sparring. That means a friendly fight with a teacher watching. Not some fist fight in the hallway!" Miley flinched at the last part, his voice rose a few disables. "Who threw the first punch?"

"I did." Miley said quickly, there was no point in lying to him. She knew better than that.

Stein stared at her. He would admit he was shocked, he never would have imaged. Miley had started a fight? "Alright, you both had detention with me for the next week, do I make myself clear."

"Yes, Professor." Miley said knowing that was only half of what she was going to get.

"But Professor, I was just defending myself." Molly said.

"Defending yourself would have been to pin Miley down." Miley was shocked, he was defending her. "You may go Molly." He waited for her to close to door. "Do I want to know?" He asked while leaning against his desk. Miley hadn't move from the chair, so he towered over her.

"She called me a freak, so I punched her in the face." She said simply, she was done taking things lying down. She wasn't going to insult her parents and get away with it. She wasn't going to tell Stein about what Molly had said, that was between them and Molly would be worst of if he knew. She wasn't lying to Stein. He never asked for the whole story, she wasn't going to give it.

"Is that all you have to say?"

"I'm not sorry if that's what you mean. I made my choice, I'll deal with the consequences, but I will not apologize to her."

For once in his life, he didn't know what to say or do. Miley's eyes agreed with what her mouth was saying. Miley was waiting for the strike to fall but it never did. "I'll see you tomorrow Miley, go home, and no stops along the way." Miley left the room unsure how he would know if she did stop or not.

Stein had never been so happy to be home. He removed his glasses and lay down on the couch. He still couldn't believe Miley had started a fight, and he wasn't sure if he should in state a punishment for himself or not. She seemed to be expecting one. Marie entered the room and seemed surprised to see him lying down.

"Are you alright Franken?'

"No," he muttered darkly.

"Are you sick? Why are you home so late?" She asked placing her hand on his forehead. She never beat him home, in the four years they lived together.

"No, I had to break up a fight." He said while sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Then deal with the brawlers, both where from my homeroom."

"Really, who?" Stein wondered if he should tell her. Marie's parental instincts where much better then his, in the way, she wasn't worried about the line between parent and teacher. After last summer it didn't matter any more.

"Molly Stanton and Miley..." He could tell by the look on Marie's face, he shouldn't have told her.

"What Miley?" She gasped.

"Here's the really shock, Miley's the one who started it." He might as well give her the full story.

"Are we going to do something?" She asked, while sitting down next to him.

"What, ground her or send her to her room? You have to remember, we don't really have that power over her." He reminded his partner. He was sure that Miley was expecting something from him but what could he do.

"I don't think that true Franken, I think she would listen if you grounded her. Even if she doesn't live with us."

When Miley arrived home she didn't speak to Mason, she just went into her room and lay down on her bed. She grabbed the teddy bear Marie had bought for her. She held it tightly. She put her face in it. She noticed it smelled. The sent was comforting. It smelled like formaldehyde, stale cigarettes, and a flowery smell that she wasn't sure where it came from. She dreaded going to school the next day. She knew dentition with Stein wasn't going to be to bad. She didn't want to see Molly though.

The day passed slowly. Homeroom was normal and so where classes. She couldn't eat lunch. She just played with the food on the plate. She knew that Molly was right about her parents. If she was never born they would still be alive. Miley arrived just after the bell. She noticed his desk was pushed up against the wall. She looked at him. He didn't seem different, his cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"So I'm guessing we're going to spar again." She said. "I'm sorry, for wasting your time."

"It's not really me you have to apologize to. I talked to Marie last night. She was really upset."

"Great..." Miley said. "I still not apologizing to Molly." Stein wouldn't get her to apologize, he could keep her after school for a year for all she cared.

"She thought we should do something, I think I'll let you off with a warning this time." Miley wasn't really sure what he meant. "You do anything like this again and I'll ground you." Miley just stared at him. Had he really just said that. She didn't get time to ask any questions because Molly walked in.

"So what are we going to do Professor?" She asked, it seemed almost polite.

"I'm not going to make you do some worthless task like writing lines or clean my classroom. It would be a waste of your time and more importantly mine. You're going to get something out of this or I'll dissect you."

Miley knew this was coming. She quickly moved out of the way. Then she had to change direction realizing Stein was aiming for Molly. She pushed the other girl out of the way. She felt Stein's hand slam into her stomach. She felt the electricity of it course though her and she fell to the ground

"What the hell Summers, you pushed me." Miley was getting up. She knew Stein wasn't playing around. "It's your fault we're in this mess."

"Molly listen to me, you don't want to..." She left Stein behind her, he tossed her like a rag doll. She slammed into the wall and slid down it. She was dazed, her vision was blurry. Stein knew Miley had learned her lesson about fighting in halls when he looked at her. She knew better, she just needed a reminder. He was really here to speak to Molly. He knew Molly was a bully, but Miley was the first one to stick up to her. It was time he had a one-on-one chat with her.

"Molly what do you know about my fighting style?" He asked.

"Nothing," She stuttered. "I've never seen you fight."

"That's a pity." He said, while shaking his head. "Then it's too bad Miley didn't get to finish what she was saying then. He was behind Molly in a flash. He slammed he's palm into the small of her back, then she crumbled to the floor. "Well, well, it's seem you're all talk."

He leaned over Molly. He would never really hurt a students, but they tended to do better if they really thought there was danger. He felt something hit no, slam into his back. He turned to see Miley on the ground holding her shin.

"That was a nice move, are you okay?" He went to bend down to check on her, but his back started to protest.

"I'll be fine, you're just more solid then you look." She whimpered, she was reminded of a time when she had punched Mason's Grandfather's best body guard, she felt like she hit a wall.

That evening Stein laid down on the couch again. He would admit he was proud of Miley for noticing that opening. He had no idea ninety-five pounds could do some much damage, the he reminded himself, they did come flying at him all at once. Marie came out of the kitchen and looked at him. "What happened tonight?"

"Miley is getting much better at hand to hand combat. Would you mind taking a look at my back?"

Mason carried Miley to school the next day. He decided it would be better to have her sit down in the classroom then hobble around the school. Much to Miley's embarrassment Stein was already in the classroom when they came in. "If you can't walk you shouldn't be in school." Was his comment to them.

"It's not that bad, Mason gave me a choice. He carried me to school or he carried me to classes. Plus I have detention with you. That's to exciting to miss." She said. Mason had sat her on the desk so she could just move into her chair. Stein stood up slowly. His back was still aching from the day before.

"Let's see that knee." He said.

"It's just a little sore, Mason worries to much. Are you okay, I didn't mean to break you." She said while flinching as he pressed on her knee. She knew it was a little swollen.

"You didn't break me, you impressed me, I wasn't aware that ninety-five pounds could do that much damage. Also this needs to be iced."

"I'm one hundred. For your information." She pouted. "You aren't going to sent me home are you."

"Really, I'm glad to here it." He said looking up at her. Miley had been under wight for a while during her second year. "No, you can stay in class, but I want to check again at lunch if it's still swollen then I would want you to go home. You need to stop pushing yourself."

"Well, what about detention?"

"I would have understood, we could have held it on a different day."

The rest of the day went by dull. It was lunch time and Miley's knee was back to it's normal size. Stein was walking down the hall, when a small girl approached him. "Excuse me," She said shyly. Her light blonde hair was covering her face. He hated when that happened he like to look at people when speaking to them. "You're Professor Stein, right?" She looked up at him. She had a small face, and chocolate brown eyes. Her lips where pale, but he couldn't tell if that was normal or not.

"Yes, can I help you with something." He didn't know her. She must be one of the first year students.

"I'm here to talk about that fight that happened two days ago."

Well that's chapter 2... dang two long ones in a row. What does this girl have to say.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own soul eater... still haven't changed...

The Secret Life of the Staff Meister

Chapter 3

Lesley's Story:

Marie Steps in?

For the second time that week, Stein was blindsided. He stared at the first year. Not many would boldly walk up to him. She looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry I didn't come forward earlier, but I was nervous." She muttered.

"That's alright, now what did you want to speak to me about?" Stein asked. He knew most of the students had only heard rumors about him. Stein knew that all the rumors where bad.

"Oh right, Molly went looking for that fight. She kept saying things to that other girl. If she said that to me, I would have punched her too." The girl said.

"What did she say?" He wondered if girls just took each other opinions more seriously then boys did.

"She called the other girl a freak several times. I don't know much about the other girl, but Molly said her parents deserved what they got." The small girl said.

"You are being serious?" He asked. The girl looked at him with a confused expression.

"Why would I lie about that kind of thing, Professor. I don't really know the other girl, I don't even know her name."

Stein wondered why Miley hadn't told him. It explained Miley's behavior. He found a slight wave of frustration roll over him. Miley still wasn't opening up to him. He knew the concept of telling someone when something was wrong was still new to her. He wondered why he couldn't reach her, he wondered if he was taking the wrong approach, he was hoping Miley would just tell him when something was wrong. He wasn't going to make her tell if she didn't want to either. He decided not to panic till he found out, if Miley had talked to Mason about it. If she hadn't talk to her partner he was going to have to put his foot down.

He found the weapon coming out of a classroom. Mason looked surprised when he approached. Stein rarely spoke to Mason without his partner around. Well unless it was about his partner. " Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Professor." Mason had always had an acute fear of Stein. Stein ever understood why, but when Miley was involved he would grit his teeth. There had been several time Mason had told Stein off. He would admit though if Miley was involved the boy grit his teeth and dealt with it.

"Has Miley talked about the fight with Molly?" He needed to make sure, if she hadn't told Mason.

"Yeah, Molly called her a freak and Miles just lost her temper. She's terrified of you right now." Was the weapon's reply.

"Good," He said. "She's getting the message." She hadn't even told Mason. It was time to bring in the heavy artillery. Stein knew he was going to need Marie's help.

He arrived at Marie's office. The door was ajar and when he pushed it open it didn't make a sound. Marie didn't seem aware he was in the room, she kept grading paper still Stein tapped her on the shoulder. She nearly jumped out of her chair.

"Franken, I hate it when you do that!" She said while holding and hand over her heart. She spun in the chair to face him."

"How did you know it was me?" He teased.

"You're the only one who doesn't tell me, you're here." She whined, with a pout spreading over her lips. He loved it when she pouted.

"Sorry," he said. "But I need to ask you a favor." He said while leaning against Marie's desk. She looked up with him. She was almost in shock.

"Should I mark this day on the calendar Franken, you're asking for help?" She smiled at him.

"Yeah, with Miley." He said looking away, feeling like he should be able to help but she would be much better at this then he would. He wanted to help Miley, show that she had people to go to. He was acting strange again. He shook himself mentally.

"What happened with Miley." She asked quickly.

"Not another fight in the hallway if that's what you're worried about. I think she's learned not to do that again." He quickly told her the full story of his afternoon.

"Leslie, she's in my homeroom. How did she knew to talk to you about it?" His partner asked.

"She saw me breaking it up. But it's not worried about that Miley still hasn't told Mason what Molly said to her. Unless he's covering for her but it doesn't seem like it to me."

"So what do you want me to do?" Marie asked staring in to his eyes. He felt a small smile pull at the corners of his mouth. He moved in really close.

"Just talk to her, show her that she isn't alone. I really just need you to do for her, what you did for me." She wrapped her arms around him. They still hadn't talked about that day. Four years later it was clear that nothing needed to be said. She stood there and listened to his heart beat, this was her favorite spot to be.

She went looking for Miley. Stein had told her where Miley next class was. She stuck her head in to see Sid lecturing. "Sorry Sid, would you mind if I borrow Miley while?"

"Not at all Marie, you're excused Miley."

Mason and Miley gave each other a look, which said. 'What now?' Miley remembered what Stein had said. Was Marie going to chew her out from the fight. It didn't make sense, not almost three days after. She stood up not really having a choice but to go. She felt everyone staring at her, this she was used. Everyone had heard about the fight by now. She wondered if Marie had decided to punish her... could Marie? She hoped not...

She never really knew what to think of Marie. She was Stein's partner, and Miley had a feeling that their relationship may even go farther then that, but she had very few times alone with the older women. One time when they we're in Japan, and Miley still couldn't really defined what happened. Then when Miley had discovered one of her classmates was a mole. Marie was the one who stopped her from doing further harm to the girl. Maybe that was this was about, Miley was still unsure if Marie had told Stein about that fight. Clearly not thought...

They arrived at her office. Miley wondered if Stein had one. They had always met in the class one. She wondered if that was a good thing. Miley shook herself she needed to pay attention. Marie gestured for her to sit down on the couch that was in the office. She did quickly wondering what was going to happen. Marie sat down next to her facing her slightly.

"First off Miley I just wanted to tell you. You're not in trouble. I just want to talk to you for a bit." The smile never left. Miley wondered why they where there if she wasn't in trouble. She didn't usually have random conversations with teachers. Hell she didn't even have random chats with Stein...

"Alright," Miley said, while rubbing her feet against the floor. "About what?" She couldn't really think what Marie would want to talk to her about if she wasn't in trouble...

"The fight, the other day, what was it about?" She asked, she made it would like they where talking about the weather and the answer didn't matter. Miley wasn't ready to tell anyone what Molly had said, because the girl was right, if Miley didn't exist, they would still be alive.

"Molly just started running her mouth, and I just got mad." Miley said simply not looking at Marie. Marie moved closer to her and lifted her chin so they where looking at her.

"What did she say?" She said gently.

"She called me a freak several times. I just done with the name calling." Miley adverted her eyes. Would it be okay if she told her? Would she tell Stein? If Miley told Molly may get in more trouble and then she would go after Miley even more and she knew how to get to her. Miley had never really thought she could hate someone but Molly was getting close to it.

"I don't get why you we're so mad, you make it sound like it hasn't bothered you before." Marie was trying to get Miley to tell her on her own but Marie knew Miley had more Pride then Stein did.

"It didn't but I would have thought after three year they would have grow up a little." Miley sniffed, she didn't know why she was so upset.

"Miley, sweetheart, is something bothering you?"

Miley felt the ache rise in her chest. Why had Marie called her that? No one had called her that before. "Nothing really why?"

"You seem it that's all."

"How can you tell...?" She knew she had just admitted something was bothering her, but she was interested.

"Miley, I live with Franken, for almost four years. It's the little things that give it away. I've got a well trained eye." Marie gently grabbed Miley's shoulders. "Did she say anything else to you?"

"No, why are you asking?" Miley looked away from the teacher again.

"Because I know for a fact that she did. How much did it hurt hearing her say that?" The older weapon asked. "You can talk about to me about it, you know that right? It must have hurt hearing her talk about your parents that way."

Miley felt the walls falling down. Now she understood why she was Stein's partner. Her wavelength made it easier to relax. She could get anyone to talk to her. She kept trying to hold on, but she knew it wouldn't last... "I didn't know it as first." Miley admitted. "That was why I punched her. I knew she was right, that I was the reason they where dead..." She sniffed, she didn't even know why she was crying.

"No honey, it's not your fault. You couldn't do anything honey, really, it was out of your hands. How long have you been keeping this to yourself?"

"Since I found out, why they died. He told me it wasn't my fault, but it didn't change how I felt." Miley felt Marie wrap her arms around her. She was surrounded by the flowery smell that was on her teddy bear. She new that she had gotten it she stayed with the two teachers but she couldn't figure out where the flowery smell could have come from. She was shaking. She couldn't' stop the tears from falling.

"Shh..." Marie muttered into her hair while rubbing circles on her back. "Just let it out. They still love you, you know that right." Miley nodded, not really sure how she knew. "You know you can talk to us, if something is bothering you right?" Miley looked at the women. Her tears just wouldn't stop. No matter how hard she tried to make them stop.

"I can..." She hiccuped.

"Anytime, sweetheart, anytime." Marie kept hushing her and wiped the new tears that fell away.

"I just don't want to prove them right..." Miley muttered.

"They don't matter Miley." Marie told her with a slight order in her voice.

"I'm sorry about the fight..." She muttered.

"I know you are sweetheart." This sent Miley into another fit of tears. Marie held the young girl till she fell asleep in her arms. Miley had tired herself out. Marie laid her down on the couch. She had her back to the door.

"I still don't know how you do that." Stein while leaning against the door frame. He watched his partner jump.

"Franken, you are going to scare me to death one of these days!" She quickly covered her mouth. "Oh the poor thing, she tired herself out. When did she found out why her parents died?"

"About half way though last year, why?"

"She still feels like it's her fault. Why I don't understand though, she was just a child she couldn't have done anything." Marie said looked at the sleeping girl.

"She just wants to be normal. She just wants to be Miley, she thinks if she was just Miley they wouldn't have been taken that day. She doesn't think she was worth dying for." Stein said.

"Did you feel that way?" Marie asked.

"No, they died proud of me. Miley wasn't even sure what they're last thought was. Or any news they got, she doesn't know anything. Which is why she has so much trouble with it."

"It's heartbreaking, is there anything we can do?"

"I'm not sure, I hate to say it but this is something she needs to face herself."

Well that was more emotional for me then I expected... yeah, so tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own soul eater...

Secret Life of the Staff Meister

Chapter 4:

Miley's understanding:

Spirit is kidnapped?

Miley sat up. She felt something slide off of her. She grabbed it. She hadn't opened her eyes, but she knew what it was just by the soft yet coarse texture. She didn't want to open her eyes but she knew that going back to sleep wasn't an option. She opened her eyes. She stared at her crazy professor. He didn't seem like himself. Miley couldn't place it, she felt concern pulsing in his wavelength which for him was very usual.

"Feeling better?" He asked gently. There wasn't a hint of sarcasm or annoyance in his voice. Miley was trying to remember when she fell sleep. She remembered bawling her eyes out but not falling asleep. She felt her neck heat up. Had he heard about her episode and that was why he was being so nice? Miley couldn't bare to think about it. It wasn't like Stein hadn't seen her cry before he had many times, but what had happened was different.

"Yeah, I guess. Where's Miss Marie?" She asked trying to find something to talk about. She was surprised, they rarely had awkward silences. She hadn't really felt awkward with him really since she had gotten to known him in her first year. Miley was sure if Stein was still upset about the fight she had with Molly.

"She ran to get something, she'll be back in a few minutes." She still wasn't sure why he was being so nice to her. There was usually some sort of remark by now, they didn't really talk for the sake of talking, what was there to talk about really? She looked down at his lab coat that was still covering her legs. She wasn't really sure what to say.

"I want to ask you something." He said while sitting down next to her on the couch. She knew that she had been closer to the man, but sitting like this seem awkward.. no that wasn't the right word, strange was better. She never done this before.

"What?" She asked looking at him. This was a different talk then she was used to. They often kept looking ahead, at the sun or something else. She wasn't really used to serious face to face talks with Stein. She wasn't really sure what to do.

"Who do you trust your problems with?" He asked raising an eye brow at her. She wasn't sure what he was talking about. She usually kept things to herself, did she need someone to tell them too?

"I don't understand the question." This was more of the Stein she knew. She was still confused but a little bit more comfortable.

"If you didn't tell Mason, who did you tell?" He scolded, now he had really lost her? What was he talking about? She half didn't want to know, he sounded like she should already know...

"I still don't get what you're talking about." She said not looking at him this time. She wasn't sure if he was going to smack her, but he didn't really smack, knocked? Maybe that was a better word for it, she wasn't really sure.

"What Molly said to you! Why didn't you say anything?" He was frustrated now. He couldn't understand this part of Miley, he couldn't tell if she was protecting her pride, or if there was something... He knew there was something deeper. He was just wondering why the girl didn't say something, it would have saved her and him a great deal of trouble.

At first Miley wasn't sure if she should answer. She knew she could go to Stein if there was an problem. She would have told him that Molly started it verbally but it was what Molly had said, it was how she had felt for a long time. "I guess I didn't want to admit..." Her voice was shaking. She really didn't want to start crying again. She really had enough crying for one day. She realized she cut herself off and continued. "That she was right, about them..." She began fiddling with his lab coat which still cover her knees, she felt slightly bad, it was now half on the floor. "Also if I told it would just get worse, the bullying I mean, it would just give them something that could actually get me to fight back. They would be able to gang up with an excuse."

Stein could admit one thing about Miley, she was mature for her age. She had always been, since she arrived at the academy. He never thought Miley as a child... she was but he never really worried she knew how to take care of herself. His mind wondered back to the short time ago, when Miley was childish. It shocked him, that she acted so young. Then he remembered that he still hadn't spoken to her about it. "Also when you had amnesia, you didn't act like yourself."

"That was a random change in subject." Miley was very confused. He didn't change subjects that quickly, she wondered if she could tell that it was upsetting her. True she wasn't that hard to read but Stein could see it coming faster then other people. She hated when he did that...

"It's been bothering me for awhile. I just wondering how you acted before the academy. It was clearly different." She sat there trying to explain. It was hard to. Those where dark times for her. Not that anything bad happened and she was rather ashamed how she had acted.

"It's complicated..." she couldn't believe that was the only thing she could come up with.

"I bet it is..." Was his return. He had a feeling that Miley might not be ready to talk about it yet. He stuck the chat into his mind. Miley was saved by Marie entering the room. Miley quickly gave some poor excuse about homework and left the room. Marie watched her go.

"She still doesn't want to talk? I would have thought after today... She holds too much in."

"It's the only thing she knows how to do in times like these, but I think she'll open up when she's ready. I know she'll be fine. She's just a little confused still." He lit a cigarette wondering if he was right. He hoped so, he didn't want to push Miley that would make her avoid them both more. He wondered if any of her memories of that summer had returned... When they did she was in for a big surprised. He wondered what she would do when she realized she slept in their. He let out a chuckle.

"What's so funny, Franken?" His partner asked.

"Nothing," He said while puffing on his cigarette.

Miley walked in a daze. She was in so much a daze she started going the wrong way. She didn't notice till she was in the center of town. She sighed and sat down... she really needed to think. She stared up a the sky, she didn't understand why he wanted to know about her life before the academy. Why did it matter now? What did he mean she acted different when she had amnesia? She couldn't have been... she really hoped not...

Miley noticed a girl. She was taller then Miley, she had light blonde hair. She had a confused and worried look on her face. Miley was guessing she was a first year, she never seen her before. Miley walked over to the girl.

"Are you lost?" She asked, knowing getting lost in Death City can be scary.

"No, but there is a strange women chasing me." She panted, there was sweat over her face.

Miley had a very bad feeling. Not many people would chase an academy student, especially in Death City. She pulled the girl behind her knowing there might be a fight. How she was going to fight she wasn't really sure...

The women came around the corner. She was short, only about half a head taller then Miley. Her hair was sleek and black and pulled back into an elegant bun. There was a few strands that framed her face. Her eyes where as black as her hair. She wore a elegant dress of black feathers. Miley couldn't shake the feeling that she knew her...

"Well, well, the staff meister, your shorter in person." Her voice was soft. "I been waiting to meet you."

"Go to hell." Was Miley's dark rely.

"My, My, I heard you where so polite." The women said acting hurt.

"Sorry, you caught me on a bad day." Miley snapped. She didn't like this. They where defenseless. If she wanted them she could take them. It was days like this she wished she could attack with her soul.

"I'm sorry but it just got worse. Now be a good little girl and come with me."

"You really think we're going without a fight?"

"Tell me Staff Meister how do you plan do that?" Miley wasn't sure what to do. She sighed when Stein finds out he was going to kill her.

"Stop right there." Came the yell from behind them. Miley knew that voice very well. "I'll even go willingly, but the girls stay." Miley started at the Death scythe. She wondered what he was thinking. She was a witch that was clear, the witches would kill him!

"Spirit are you crazy?" She gasped/

The man turned to face her. He held her shoulders and his face was serious. "Do you think I'm going stand and let her take two students?" He mover closer and drop his voice to a whisper. "I need you to tell Stein and make sure she gets home for me." Miley just nodded. He walked away toward the witch. In the only thing that was left behind where several black feathers. Miley grabbed a few to show Stein.

"Oh my god! He just went, what do we do?' The girl began to panic.

"We need to stay calm." Miley felt bad, she didn't even know the girls name. "Um... what's your name?"

"Leslie, you're girl who had the fight with Molly the other day aren't you?"

"Yeah. You heard about that huh? I'm Miley by the way." She wondered what kind of stories had been floating around. Actually she didn't want to.

"No I was there, I was hiding around the corner. I didn't want to get in the middle of that. She deserved it. I mean, who could you say something like that to any one, why did she say that any way?" Miley kept the younger girl talking while walking the familiar trip to Stein's. She had walked this path way more times than she bothered to count.

"You don't know?" Miley asked, rather confused, she was more used to people know her parents story but then again this girl didn't really know her.

"No, oh great should I? I'm the first in my family to go to the DWMA. So I don't know all that I should."

"My parents where killed by witches when I was younger, but I really don't want to talk about it." Miley said while thinking about what Molly had said. She sighed and tried to take her mind off of it.

"Oh, my god! I'm sorry I must seem so nosy." She stuttered. "You're last name wouldn't be Summers would it?" Miley mealy nodded at her. "Oh geez, I'm so sorry, I just ramble on without thinking. Wait this isn't the way to the girls dorm."

"I need to tell Professor Stein what happened." Miley explained. Trying to keep her mind of her parents.

"Shouldn't I be getting home though?"

"No, he'd kill me if I let you walk home alone. The witch may be still looking for us." Miley said in a tone that remaindered her of Stein. She shivered at the thought she might start acting like him.

They arrived at the laboratory. Miley felt the knot in her chest ease a little. To most people the sight of Stein's house most likely freaked them out. Miley felt safe know the Professor was just a few feet away. She quickly rang the door bell.

Stein lit his cigarette. He had heard the door bell ring, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to open it. He couldn't really think of someone coming to call at this hour. Well other then a drunk Spirit which he never wanted to deal with. The door bell rang again. It was clear it wasn't Spirit, the man would just keep pressing the button till Stein answered. After a minute or so the bell rang again. Marie was out with Azusa and didn't expect her back that night. The door bell rang again, he decided that he couldn't ignore it any longer.

Miley bounced on the balls of her feet. She wondered if he was doing research in his lab. He might not even be home at the moment. He maybe out with Miss Marie for all she knew. She wondered if the door was unlocked, she reached out to grab the knob when it opened. She jumped a bit and quickly moved out of the way.

Stein felt the wheel catch an the familiar sensation, he long since given up trying to beat the threshold. He twisted his screw, that felt much better. He looked up to see the two shaken looking girls. Stein raised an eye brow. "What are you doing out at this hour?"

"Well, I took a walk after I left and lost track of time." Miley replied. Stein got up and fix his lab coat. "Then we ran into some trouble in the center of town." Miley really didn't want to be out in the open anymore.

"Trouble?" he questioned.

"Well, this really strange women tired to kidnap me..." Leslie said shyly.

Stein glance at Miley who nodded. He couldn't' remember the girl's name. He wondered why the women hadn't try to grab them both. It was clear Miley didn't have her partner with her. "In," he said while pulling his chair in behind him. "What's going on?" Both girls started in at the same time. He held up a hand. "One at a time please."

The other girl who's name turned out to be Leslie, then he made the connection, told him her side of the story. She told him up to the point where Miley came in. Now the Staff Meister began talking very fast. She was trying to get somewhere, but he needed the details. "Miley slow down."

"I can't," She said. "She took Spirit!" She felt the knot tighten again, was he going to blow up?

"See that's why I need you to slow down. Why did she take Spirit?" He couldn't imagine why they took him over the girls. He maybe Lord Death's but it was clear the women want Leslie for something. Or better yet the Staff Meister, if the women was a witch as he thought Miley would have been the prime target. He puffed on his cigarette.

"He went, so she wouldn't take us." She said slowly.

"Alight now she didn't get near you two correct." Stein needed to make sure the girls weren't injured they didn't seem it but he would ask anyway. Miley shook her head no.

"No, I fell while I was running away from her but I didn't even get a scrape." Leslie said.

"Alright the women what did she look like?" He asked.

"Short, black hair, pale."

"How short?" He wanted to be in dept.

"Maybe a half head taller then Miley." Miley nodded in agreement. After that she pulled out the feathers.

"These where left behind after they vanished." Miley said while handing them over to the crazy professor. He began inspecting one. "I'm not sure what kind of black bird thought."

"It's a raven's feather. I think it would be safe to say that we have an enemy on our hands. I also think it's safe to believe she's a witch."

"If she was, why didn't she take me? I would have been more valuable then Spirit." Miley asked voicing what Stein was feeling.

"I don't know... You girls should be getting home now. It's late, actually, Leslie stay at Miley's tonight, I don't want either of you on the streets alone encase she's still looking for you."

Wow, another chapter down, what will happen? Who knows I'm sorry it's such a slow start, after this I think two more chapters then the story will really pick up.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own soul eater... I could never write such a stroke of genius.

Chapter 5

Spirit returns:

Miley and Mason are on a Date?

Miley walked next to Mason. She couldn't shake the feeling that this was a bad idea. There was a witch trying to kidnap students, and they where going out on a date? She shook herself mentally. This wasn't a date. It was clear they didn't care who they took. If they got a hold of both of them, they would be dead if not by the witch's hands then by Stein's. This wasn't a date, but the more she thought about it, it sounded like one.

They had gone out to dinner, at one of the nicer restaurants in town. They sat a talked about school and their friends. The after dinner they got ice cream and watched the sun go down. The more she thought about this it look more and more like a date. She wondered how many people they passed thought they were a couple. What if they passed Stein? Would he say anything, why would he care? Miley was brought out of her thoughts by Mason putting his arm around her.

"Will you relax Miles." He said using his nickname for her. "You're so tense, no witch is going to get you while I'm around." He tightened his grip. "Trust me on that one."

"It's not witches I'm worried about." She muttered not understanding why she felt so happy. She was always with Mason. But tonight was different... suddenly she didn't care who saw as long as they stayed like this.

Dinner was a one of the nicer restaurants in town. Miley felt rather out of place, even Mason's didn't have this much sliver-wear... but somehow he seem to know which one was which. They talked about normal stuff, like school and their friends, but to her it did seem different. They where always together but the chat was nice. She couldn't take her eyes away from his. She loved it when it was just the two of them.

After dinner they walked about a block to get some ice cream. A banana split which they shared. Mason rubbed whip cream all over her nose. She tired to get him back but all she managed to do was fall over. He helped her up wiping her face clean with a napkin. Miley couldn't believe that it was going so perfectly. She didn't want it to end.

Sadly it did, when they decided to walk though the park before going home. Miley noticed a shape in the middle of the walkway. She knew who it was right away, she couldn't believe it, how did he get there? She hurried over to him and quickly checked him over. She couldn't believe that they gave them back alive! It didn't make any sense.

"Spirit!" She shook him. "Come on, open your eyes!"

"Miley, I don't think that is going to work. We need to get him help. We needed to head for the academy." Bending down next to his Meister. Miley shook her head at him.

"There's no guarantee someone is going to be there. Not to mention, Stein's is just a block away." Mason looked at her.

"How did you know that he's home?"

"It's Stein, he's always home." At least she hoped he was... He seemed to agree with her. He pulled one of the older weapon's arms around his shoulder. He found this very amusing, this just proved how well Miley knew Stein, he knew that month that she had lived with him had done her some good. She knew she could go to him if she got into trouble, something Mason knew, Stein was trying to teach her from her first year.

Miley couldn't believe that she was dropping by Stein's house unannounced again! She wished she had a cell phone so she could at least warn him first. Then she wondered would it be weird to have a teacher's number? Was that even aloud? Why was she thinking about this now! She knew her and Stein relationship was different but still ethics had to be upheld. She didn't want Stein to lose his job over a misunderstanding. He was really going to be sick of her face, this year.

It was a grueling trip. Correction it was a very grueling trip, with Spirit between them unable to support his own weight. So the team had to drag his feet over the pavement. She hoped that the death scythe wasn't to attached to his shoes. She couldn't believe she was thinking about that right now? What was going on with her?

It took three times longer that it should have. When they arrived at Stein's Miley felt her stomach turn over. All the windows where dark. She was starting to doubt that he was home.

"I don't think he's home Miles." Mason pointed out. She stood there, she knew Spirit needed help, what if he and Miss Marie had gone out some where. She took a deep breath. Then it dawned on her. There was a way to check though. She smacked herself in the head, she couldn't believe she hadn't thought if it before.

"I'm such an idiot! Why don't I just check for his soul?" She closed her eyes. Yep, she could feel it he was home Miss Marie was there too but she seemed to be further away. She had a feeling that Stein was working on some project. She walked over and rang the bell. There was no answer. She rang it again. Waiting a few minutes and still no answer. He was home, she didn't understand why he wasn't answering, he always answered the door. She looked back at Spirit. She knew that she really didn't have the time to waste. She began to press the button over and over. She really hated people who did that, but this was a special case.

Stein sat up. He rubbed his eyes, he didn't remember falling asleep. Though he rarely ever remembered falling sleep... He grabbed his glasses, Marie was to good to him. He pulled of the blanket that covered him. That was when he noticed the unending doorbell. He glanced at his watched then wondered who would come to call at ten-thirty at night. He couldn't only think of Spirit but could rule him out due to the fact the man was still missing. The doorbell kept going. Whoever the caller was better not have woken Marie.

He opened the door the first thing he noticed was Mason holding Spirit. He could tell it was Spirit his soul, Stein was all to familiar with it. Spirit of course didn't look like himself. Beaten and bloody, Stein wondered how did that to him. He started looking for Mason's partner and found her standing stock still next to the door. He rubbed his eyes under his glasses, he was really tired.

"Did I wake you?" She asked confused. He understood why, his sleeping problems where common knowledge.

"I can see, that you didn't just stop by tea." He gestured to Spirit. That was when he noticed what she was wearing.

It wasn't what he used to. The skirt wasn't pleated but flowing and seemed to be made out of silk. Her shirt was low cut, not too bad. It did emphasize everything about her though. Mason was dressed differently then normal too. He was wearing a nice pair of black slacks. His shirt was wearing a plain green shirt, but it was dressy.

His mind jumped to why they where out so late. He knew that he needed to worry about that later. Spirit seemed in real trouble. "Inside now." He said taking his former weapon from Mason.

They both quickly followed behind him. "Miley, I need a bowl of hot and one of cold water." The girl nodded, she knew the lay out of the house pretty well. He quickly headed into his lab. He was so glad that he had these things for emergencies. He grabbed the things he would need. He just hoped Spirit hadn't lost too much blood. He didn't have anything for a blood transfusion... he needed to restock that. He entered the room to find Miley cleaning Spirit's face.

She saw him and quickly moved out of the way. He handed the bag to Mason. "Hold that high." He told the weapon, who followed the order. Stein took a deep breath. He needed to clam down, if he didn't he was going to turn Spirit into a pin cushion.

It didn't help that Spirit was dehydrated. Stein was really having trouble finding a vein. He started tapping his arm just over a vein. He felt Miley lean over him. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to find a vein, tapping in the skin over the vein it will rise up. Making it easier to puncture. It where the IV goes in."

"Sorry. That you have to do all this."

"Why, are you sorry. Last time I checked you weren't the one who beat the hell out of him. If it wasn't for you, he most likely would have died."

This was true. It would have taken awhile but his injures would have killed him if he hadn't been found. He finally was able to get a clear shot to that vein. He quickly slid the needle under the Death Scythe's skin. He made sure the liquid was flowing. He knew Spirit was getting on his way to getting stable. He turned to get the story from the kids.

Miley told him quickly, he could tell she was leaving something out. Why where they talking a walk in the middle of the night? He pushed it out of his mind, that was for another time. After he got the story he told the Staff Team to go home. He needed to watch over Spirit. He watched his chest rise and fall thankfully it was evenly.

"Sorry, Marie I'm not getting sleep tonight." He said to himself. He went for a cigarette. Then sighed then returned it to his pocket. Why did Spirit always make things worst? Several hours later, he really needed a cigarette, but he didn't dare leave the wounded weapon alone. He also didn't dare smoke around Spirit in his condition.

He leaned against his chair. He still didn't understand if the witches why didn't they just kill him? He would admit he was glad Spirit was alive, but it didn't make sense. Why leave the weapon of Lord Death himself alive? He really wasn't sure what was going on here. He would just have to wait for Spirit to wake up.

Suddenly Spirit's flew open, a darted around and realized where he was he let out a low whine. "I thought I was done with this shit!"

"What, waking up at my house in the middle of the night with an IV in your arm." Came Stein's sarcastic remark.

"Yeah," Spirit seemed to remember something and started to sit up. Stein pushed him back down. "Stein have have to speak to Lord Death!"

"Spirit you're dehydrated, you're not going any where till you get some fluids."

"But the next weapon they take won't come back Stein, I'm a warning to the rest. I need to warn Lord Death right away!"

Alright that was a bit of a chiffly my bad! Oh well tell me what you think? The plot is starting to pick up and it will get to the major point soon I promise!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own soul eater!

Chapter 6

Leslie and the Bullies:

Miley starts another fight?

Miley yawned, she knew that she had been up way too late. She entered the classroom to find it empty. She was thankful she could put her head down for awhile. Her classmates started filing in. She sat up and waited for the harassment to begin it didn't. Stein never came in, she wasn't surprised. He was most likely still taking care of Spirit. She enjoyed her quiet day.

Lunch was even good. She was shocked that she could make though a normal day. She never thought Stein would be the reason that caused her days to were disturbed, it was almost laughable. She was ready to get though her last few classes and head to the library to check out the floor that she now had access to. This was where the day started going wrong.

She turned a corner, she noticed a large group of people. She recognized Molly right away, she sighed. She didn't understand why Molly was such a bully. Molly's cohorts out of the way to show who they had cornered. Miley felt her blood boil. It was Leslie. She stepped out and leaned against the wall. "Hey Molly, you have to beat up on first years, now that's just sad."

"You've got some mouth Summers. I guess the last ass kicking I gave you wasn't enough."

"Oh please, I've had worst training with Stein. You didn't even get my adrenaline pumping." Miley believe that to be a good come back.

"You're really asking for it Summers." Molly and her friends started to surround her. Oddly Miley didn't mind the odds of six on one.

"Well then let's go. Stein's not here to stop us." Miley said simply. She was ready for a fight. She wanted a rematch, but she didn't realize till just now.

"Who would have thought the teacher's pet would be looking for a fight. I mean, I understand being a teacher's pet so sum but him I don't get it?"

"Molly you really need to shut up." No one insulted Stein. He didn't deserve it. He had done so much.

"Oh, you actually like that freak? I mean I don't think he's a very good teacher. You should be careful, he may just cut you open someday."

"Molly, I already told you to shut up!" She never felt angry before. There wasn't much that could push Miley pass the point of no return and what ever it was Molly seemed to have it. She really wanted to hit her, but Stein would be furious and she didn't want to know what the price would be.

"Geez, even you're parents would be ashamed. I mean I know that birds of a feather flock together. But Summers you're out of your league. I understand you coming for this weaklings rescue." Miley really wanted to hit her. She took a deep breath, she couldn't make it seem like her parents where a sensitive issue. "I mean, I would have thought, that Stein would have been just to freaky for you but then again, that's maybe how you like it."

Nope at this point Miley didn't gave a damn. How dare she say that about him! She pulled her arm back and slammed Molly in the face, it didn't feel good as she had expected it to. It didn't feel good at all. She felt someone hit her from the behind. It didn't hurt but it surprise her. She spun around and slammed her foot in to his side. Her idea of fighting back didn't last long. She felt a person grab on to each of her arms. Now she was in trouble. No one was going to come save her. She knew that she could do a flip but risk one of them not letting go and breaking an arm.

Leslie was still clinging to the wall. It was clear she wasn't the best at hand to hand. She was pretty badly beaten as it was, she had a split lip, a black eye, and she was holding her left side. Miley would rather have her be a victim if someone came by.

Molly was standing in front on Miley. She was a good six inches taller, long dark blond hair and cold green eyes. She gave Miley and evil grin. "I've been looking forward to this."

Miley stared at Molly. She was scared but adrenaline was pumping though her body. She wasn't going to flinch but that wasn't what she was worried about, it was what they may do to her unconscious body. Molly hand started flying at her. Then Miley's view was blocked by another.

Miley shuttered at the emotions coming of his wavelength and was very thankful that she was the one almost punched. Not that didn't mean she wasn't in trouble. She would tell him that she had hit Molly first, but Molly had already had attacked Leslie. It was clear from anger that was hitting her like waves Stein didn't agree with six on one.

"I want to see all six of you in my classroom. Now!" He snapped. None seemed willing to argue. He turned to check on Leslie. Who was still against the wall. The young girl didn't know the professor very well. She was shaking and tears where running down her face. "Alright, clam down." His tone much gentler. He was a doctor first. "Your jaw looks out a socket.." The girl looked away, she seemed ashamed. He smiled at her. Miley knew that Stein's bed side manner was amazing. "I'm not going to lie to you, this is going to hurt." Leslie nodded, more tears falling down her face again. He cupped her chin in his hands. Miley missed the movement of him putting in back in. Leslie broken into a new wave of crying. "You handled that pretty well. My old partner started bawling even before I put it back in. Go have Nagus go check you over fully."

"Thank you," Leslie hiccuped. "Professor."

"Not a problem." Miley staggered and Stein held out his hand to catch her. "If they give you any more trouble let me know."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"She'll be fine. Get checked out." The young girl nodded and headed off. Stein got Miley to wake after just a few minutes. "Do I even dare ask?"

"They where attacking her."

"They why didn't you get a teacher. You know every well that bullying isn't accepted here. I'm guessing, it started verbal then turned physical?" Miley bit down on her lip. He didn't seem that mad... but she could be wrong. "Give a good reason that you would be allow to punch her?"

"She insulted my parents again, but what that made me punch her." Miley knew being honest it was the best way to go.

"I'm only asking for one Miley. Also sorry doesn't cut it this time."

"I don't really have one." She didn't want to tell him what Molly said. She didn't want to think about it. "I guess I just wanted a rematch..." She hadn't mean to say that. He gave her a sharp smack on the back on the head. It really hurt. "Ow..."

"That was for being stupid. A rematch really Miley." He said while shaking his head. "We've already discussed what would happen if you got into another fight." Miley just started at him wondering if he was serious. "A week. That means back and forth to school that's it. That means no going into the library after school hours."

Miley just stared at him. "Are you serious?" She wasn't really sure how to act. This had never happened before, was she suppose to argue?

"Do I sound like I'm joking?" He said while checking her arms. He agreed with Marie, that Miley needed them and he was going to be there. "Now, get back to class." He scolded happy that she was alright.

Miley hurried down the hall. Her last classes didn't go by fast enough. In her last class she was sent out into the hall. She was thankful for it, she could think.

Wow this chapter was short and hey, Stein had finally gone daddy. What will happen next? Tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not soul eater

Chapter 7

Missing children:

There is no connection?

Miley and Mason where walking home from school. Mason wrapped his hand around hers. "Why don't we go out to eat to night?"

"Well you can, if you don't mind eating alone. I don't really want to test Stein right now..."

"I still can't believe you started another fight, but why would he care? I mean didn't he just give you detention again?"

Miley felt rather embarrassed. Would Mason laugh or make fun of her? "No he made good on that threat. I can only go to school and home. I have to be a good little girl and keep my head down."

"Oh... Miley is in trouble." He teased. "So he really grounded you?" She nodded at him. Feeling the blush go up the back of her neck. "How long?"

"A week."

"Parents aren't they great?" He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry about it Miles, it's normal. When I decked that boy back in our second year, mom gave me an earful when I got home."

"But he's a professor not a parent."

"I thought you saw him that way?" Her partner asked.

"I do, I just didn't think he did." She muttered. Miley had always seen Stein as a fatherly figure he was the one she always went to. But she never dreamed that he would really take it seriously.

Miley was bored, she couldn't even train in the afternoons. She was flipping though the channels. She noticed a news report. She watched the full story, there where children missing all over the country. She thought that was odd. She quickly looked up their names online. She was deep in the stories that she hadn't notice Mason come in.

"I've brought the prisoner food from the outside world."

Miley jumped in surprised. He just laughed and placed the food on the coffee table. "It's your favorite, it's celebrate your release from captivity." He teased. She leaned against him. He was so warm.

"You spoil me you know that right?"

Miley arrived at school. Homeroom was buzzing. Miley wondered why. She wondered if someone had heard that she had gotten off with out detention... or had they found out she was grounded instead.

"I warned her about picking fights. She's going to get caught." A girl said. "Now she's suspended. She's lucky they didn't all get expelled."

"Are you taking about Molly?" Miley asked turning. She hadn't heard anything.

"Yeah, turns out she went after that first year again."

Miley didn't understand, why did Leslie matter. The poor girl didn't even know what she was doing. She hoped that the younger girl was alright. She was about to ask another question when Stein came crashing thought that door. The school day passed quickly and she was thankful for it.

During lunch Miley was given a message to see Stein after school. She couldn't image for what. She knew the only thing that she could do was wait. The rest of the day went by faster then first half. She was standing outside his door. She pushed the door she expected Stein to be there but he wasn't it. She noticed a file sitting on the desk. Miley hadn't forgotten the last time she had seen inside one of Stein's file. But for some reason she couldn't resit. She barely able to read the first name when she felt him coming. She didn't have time to get away from the desk.

Stein walked in looking rather confused. He didn't understand why Miley was behind his desk. It was clear what she was trying to do. "Miley, you seem to be really wanting to get in trouble lately."

"I didn't read it." She lied.

"Doing something like that can get you expelled you know that right." He scolded.

"No, I didn't..." She said quietly.

"This could have been someone's personal or medical file." He said while picking it up.

"I didn't think of that." She looked down at her shoes.

"I figured, but don't go poking around in things that don't belong to you. You're fifteen you should know better by now." He scolded. He didn't want her in on his little investigation.

"So why did you call me here after school?"

"I wanted to warn you, Molly is out for revenge. I'm asking you to avoid another fight." He said looking at her with a serious look.

"I can do that." She said happily. "How is Leslie doing?"

"She'll be fine, I think you should get going. I noticed Mason was waiting for you."

Miley didn't know why but she felt the back of her neck heat up. "He's been to lazy to cook lately. So we've been going out to eat lately." She explained. "He just wasn't sure how long this was going to take."

"Then I won't hold you up any longer. Just be careful."

"I can handle myself, Professor." She whispered wondering he was doubting her skills.

"That's what I'm worried about." He teased. "I don't want have ground you again for hurting her."

"I don't you have to worry about that. I seems it can't get any stronger. But there again it from the soul right Professor?" She left on that note. He watched her grab Mason's hand on the way out.

"Cheeky brat, but I guess you are right." He muttered while lighting his cigarette.

Later that day he was standing in front of Lord Death's Mirror. Stein was surprised what he was called to the Death Room. Lord Death was starting getting worried about the escalating violence between Miley and Molly and he wanted it to end. Stein would admit Miley started the first fight.

"I'm thinking maybe, just using out of sight out of mind. I fear that Molly will continue to target Miley if she believe she is stronger."

"Maybe we should let her prove it."

"Stein are you sure? I mean just let them fight?" Spirit asked.

"Not some first fight, and official sparring match. They could prove you is strong with teachers watching. It can also be called if it gets out of hand." Lord Death seemed to agree.

Stein went looking for Miley. He knew where she would be. She was sitting at one of the library computers. He looked over her shoulder and was rather interested by what she was looking up.

"Is there something you want of me?" She asked not taking her eyes off the computer screen.

"I'm impressed, most people wouldn't have noticed." He was his reply.

"I sensed you when you walked in the room. Your soul is really hard to miss." She said.

"So how's the researching going?" He questioned. That was when Miley noticed he was reading over her shoulder. She sighed and knew there was no point in lying. "How does a 150 children go missing and no one notice?"

"I thought you didn't get to read the file." He inquired before giving her a stern tap on the back on her head.

"I only got to read the first name and it sounded familiar. I'd read something about her while..." She stopped not really wanted to say it aloud. "I was at home last week." She looked over at his face to see it was very amused. "How come no one sees this, all the disappearances are similar."

"You have to remember, they didn't all disappear in the same area. This is on a global scale."

"Yes, but there are fifty-six in the United States alone." She pointed out.

"True but thousands are reported missing every day, Miley."

"I know there is something missing."

"A connection. They don't have any major similarities. Other then they disappeared there one second gone the next, with out a trace." He took the seat next to her. He might as well accept the help. A second pair of eyes could help.

"Why did they give Spirit back?" Stein thought Miley had just called his old partner by his name. "You would think that they would kill him, with him being a Death scythe I mean." She muttered while jotting something down on a notebook.

"It was a warning, not to send a weapon in a meister place would not come back." He said simply.

"Why does it matter?" She asked, looking at him.

"Lord Death, doesn't like people dying." He pointed out.

"Not that, why did it matter that Spirit was a weapon?" There it was again. "Why would it matter?"

"I'm not sure. When did you start calling him Spirit?" Asked the stitched face Professor.

"He said to after Mason became a Death Scythe." Miley suddenly thought of something. "Is Leslie a weapon or a meister?"

"I believe she's a meister."

"A witch was chasing her around Death City. She didn't seem interested in my as the staff meister. I wasn't the prime target, she was."

"Hmm... Damn I wish there was some short of connection."

"Maybe there is. If you're a weapon or a meister is it a requirement to come to the academy?"

"No, it's a choice just like any other school."

"There's the connection, what if the victims are meisters?"

"I doubt that Miley, I mean what would they want untrained meisters for?" Stein pointed out.

"I don't know... it was just a thought..." She muttered. She seemed crestfallen. "Maybe there's a smaller connection. Like groups or people. Something tells me that isn't wasn't what you came looking for me."

"No, Lord Death is worried about this rivalry between you and Molly."

"I've been staying away from her." She said, to his surprise. She didn't usually defend herself right away. "Sorry I didn't mean to say it like it." She muttered. Stein wondering what she talking about but shook it off.

"We're not saying you haven't. He just wants it to end. Clearly Lord Death understands teenage girls."

"How would it end?" Miley wondered if one of them would have to be expelled.

"Just a sparring match, with I and two other teachers watching."

"Is that a good idea?"

"It will be called off if it get to out of hand." He said while standing up.

"That sounds good, but I didn't want to bring Mason in on this." She said getting her things together.

"I think you did that, when you punched her the first time. You've got a good partner Miley. He worships the ground you walk on. He would do anything for you, you know that right."

"I know..." Miley was caught off guard. Why had he said that to her. She knew this. She knew that Mason was the greatest partner anyone could ever have. She just wished she didn't drag into stuff he had nothing to do with.

"I'm guess, you still want to fight her then."

"I didn't realize that I had an option to say no." She said blankly.

"You don't really." He smiled.

Stein left the library, his mind was buzzing. Why hadn't he thought about that? If the witches wanted Meisters they would want untrained ones. The questions was what was the point. He didn't even know if the children were alive or not. If they were, where were they and if aren't where were the bodies? He shook the idea from his mind. He needed to get some sleep tonight, but then it turned to what he had said to Miley. It wasn't what he said, that was haunting him. It was the look on Miley's face after he said it.

When he reached his house all the thoughts of sleep and Miley where disappeared. He saw a very upset looking Spirit leaning against his door.

"What's up Spirit?" Wondering what could have possibly happened this time to upset the emotional weapon.

"Did you realize that my little Maka graduates this year?"

"Nope, I've been a little busy."

"Can you believe it my Little Maka!" A fresh set of tears falling. Stein was just glad they where tears of pride. He was done picking Spirit off the floor.

"Aren't the waterworks little early? Also have you heard from Kami lately?" Stein asked knowing that talking about her was hard for Spirit.

"No not since the divorce." Spirit muttered.

"Has she even come get back?"

"Not that I'm know of and I think Maka would have said something." Stein decided to change the subject and fill Spirit on Miley's theory. Spirit stared at him. "Wow, taking untrained meisters. Stein where did you come up with that?"

"I didn't my little protegee did." He said with a chuckled.

"Miley, well she's going to be just like daddy isn't she?" Spirit teased,

"Shut up, Spirit!" Stein snapped.

Well, this is the longest chapter I've never written. There was fluff and fun, alright now we've to a theory the plot will start to pick up now. WOOO! Yeah I typed three chapters today, not this kid is going to be night and review.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own soul eater

Chapter 8:

The official fight:

An uncover Mission?

Miley stared at the screen, she sighed, still nothing. There was still no connection. She sighed again and glance at the clock on the bottom on the monitor. Yep it was eleven-thirty. She knew that she needed to get some sleep, but her brain just wouldn't slow down long enough. It would matter how long she lay in bed, she would still be awake, she might as well be doing something.

She stood up, maybe some tea would help her calm down. She took a sip, nope, it tasted wonderful but didn't help her fully wired brain. She heard Mason enter the room. His hair was messy and he was rubbing the corner of his eye.

"Geez Miles, do I need to call Stein to get you to go to bed?" She could tell he was serious. That was what scared her.

"Shut up, Mason." She pouted, the last thing she needed was a lecture from the professional insomniac that they called a teacher about regular sleeping habits. "I'm just nervous. I don't want to lose."

"We won't. I know you're the better Meister. We'll show her, but you staying up all night won't help us." He lead her to her room. Taking the empty tea cup and kissing her on the forehead. "Now if you need me, I'll be across the hall. Sleeping like a normal person." Miley tossed and turned, sleep wasn't coming. She finally gave up about one and started reading a book.

The next morning came and Miley discovered that her body seemed to be on autopilot. At fist she saw this as a good thing, she could think about other things. Like the missing kids. It still really bother her that there was nothing connecting the dots. It was like the coloring book pictures. The ones that here half unfinished, and you can see the picture and you know where the lines go but no pencil or pen to finish it. To her it was really annoying. She didn't realize she was at school till she walked into something solid, it turned out to be a classroom door.

"Ow..." she gasped with clutching her forehead.

"Oh, I'm sorry Miley..." Came Chorna's timid voice. "I didn't see you there. Are you okay?" The pinked hair meister started looking Miley over.

"It's fine Chorna, completely my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going. To be honest, if I didn't walk into this, it would have been something or someone else."

"Okay, good luck today..." after that the Demon Sword meister took his leave.

"Thanks," Miley muttered. She really didn't want to think about fighting Molly when she was this tried. She headed for Stein's classroom. She didn't care if he was in there or not, she needed to lay her head down for a few minutes. She was glad to find the room empty.

She never realized how comfortable a desk could really be. She felt someone shaking her. She ignored them. She had five more minutes she could really use them. "Come on, Miley." Stein said.

"Class doesn't start for another five minutes." She half whined. She wasn't really sleeping it was more of just resting her eyes, it seemed to be making it worst instead of better.

"I know that, but I need to talk to you." She lifted her head. He was holding out the file for her to take. "I want you to have a look at it, but this is one of my personal files don't lose it."

"Why do you want me to look at it." Wasn't he just lecturing her the other day about peaking into this exact file?

"Sometimes you just need to have a second pair of eyes look at it."

After that time went by very quickly. Miley was ready for her fight with Molly but not quite ready to fight in front of other teachers. She arrived with Mason. She saw Molly and her partner right away. Her partner was a half a head taller then Mason! That made him almost six foot six! He was tall and muscular. His skin was a dark tan, almost brown. He had a stone hard face, and cold black eyes. This wasn't Molly original partner. Miley wondered what had happened.

"Alright girls, remember that this is a sparring match. Don't take it too far. It won't prove anything."

"Yes, Professor." Both girls said. It was her and Molly's fight, there partners where just standing by them.

"Alright then," He said simply. "Let's get started."

Miley held out her hand for Mason. Who just nodded and turned into weapon form. Miley loved the feeling of the smooth wood. Molly imitated the smaller girl. Miley knew that Molly had a new partner was different which gave her the advantage. Miley was familiar with her fighting style with her old partner not her new one. Her first partner had been a double sided ax. This one was a spear. Miley felt a little better. The defensive style would be similar to hers, which she knew the weaknesses of.

Molly made the first move by running at her. Miley only had to quickly step to the side. She was tired, she really needed to end the fight quickly, but she doubted that would happen, Molly seemed really fired up. Molly made a swipe at her with the blade, Miley ducked then rolled behind the taller girl and slammed her across the shoulder blades.

Stein watched the two girls fight. He would admit he was very impressed with both of them. Molly had adapted to her knew partner very well. Molly had a flexible soul, but she was all brawn. She didn't think her attacks though. This fight wasn't going to be very long. Molly was doing this all out of anger. Anger that was misplaced. Miley had no idea, that Molly's partner was expelled for attacking her, Miley wasn't even aware she was attacked.

"I see you have a knew partner what happened to you're old one?" Miley asked while blocking Molly's downward slice.

"Don't act like you don't know! If you could learn to suck it up and didn't run to a teacher every time someone called you name." Molly attempted to hit Miley with the but of the spear, but Miley was able to get Mason under it and push it up, which also gave her room to land a kick to Molly's gut.

"What are you talking about?" Miley asked. What did she mean? Miley never complained to a teacher about the bullying, Stein only knew, because someone else told him, and now he would force it out of her.

"That was a nice move." Sid said. "I didn't think Miley was at that level in combat, she seems so passive sometimes."

"Yes, they both doing very well. I find it rather interesting, Molly has done very well adjusting to a new partner in just a few weeks. But Miley works harder then any one could imagine. Not that I'm Molly doesn't."

"You know very well what I'm talking about!" Molly glared at her. "He was expelled because you're a cry baby!"

Miley started at the girl in confusion. She really hated not remembering what happened. It sucked because now she was being attacked because something she doesn't even know about. She would just have to ask Stein about it later, he would fill her in. She knew that she would have to deal for the time being.

_'Miles, why don't we use Earthshaker?'_ Mason thought to her.

_'I don't want to hurt her...'_ Was her reply.

_'On the ground, then pin her down. You can stay awake long enough for someone to call the fight.' _Miley believed that her partner often held too much faith in her but it was worth a shot.

Stein watched Miley's feet slide into position. He knew where this was going. He felt a smile spreading over his lips. If she did this right, the fight would be over. He hoped that her own body wouldn't take it to far.

"Legendary Skill of the Staff Meister, Earthshaker!" Miley slammed the ground, and it started to shake violently. Mason and Miley had gotten much better at keeping the rate down. He was glad Miley didn't want to rip her soul every time she tried to fight. Molly lost her balance and Miley seized the chance to pin into the grass. She waited but no one was calling it.

Stein didn't want to class the fight. Molly could say that favoritism allowed her to win. Stein looked at Sid who seemed to get the hint. "The winner is Miley." Miley stood up but felt her knees shaking, then the rest of the world went black.

When she awoke, she knew where she was. She awoke there some often. She sat up with Stein sitting next to her. "Why am I here?" She inquired. She really wasn't sure. True she fainted but she did that all of the time.

"You were unresponsive to over ten minutes. You had some nice technique during that fight. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, I hope I did well in that fight I've only been training with you the last two years. Plus our fighting styles where similar because of the weapon types." She knew telling Stein she was fine never worked. He would need proof of it himself. She held out her arm. She wouldn't be getting out of there till he checked her vials. He chuckled as he started checking her pulse.

She arrived home, and her was dead tired, she was going to skip dinner and go to bed. She lay down and closed her eyes. They flew open again when she remembered the file Stein had giving her. Well there when that idea of sleep.

The next morning was more in a rush to get to school then normal. She couldn't believe that they had both missed this at first. She wasn't paying attention in her hurry. She found herself smacking right into something very solid. She landed on the floor holding her forehead. Geez twice in one week, maybe she should have stayed home.

"Oh, Miley. Are you alright?" Came the gentle voice of Marie. Miley couldn't move. She was still unsure of what to think of Stein's partner. Miley didn't know her very well. She just sat there staring like an idiot. "Come on, let me see." Miley allowed her hands to be pulled away. It hadn't really done any damage. It had more of just surprised her. It was her fault she was the one not paying attention. Then her brain remembered why she was in a rush, she didn't want to explain everything twice, plus wasn't sure what Marie knew about the missing children.

"I'm fine really." She said while plastering the most fake smile on her face. She felt Marie's delicate hand under her chin.

"Just be careful, from now on, we don't want you hurt Miley."

Miley hurried into Stein's classroom. She felt her foot catch in the threshold and wished had taken the time to walk. She watched everything spill out over the floor. She felt her eyes staring to burn from frustration. She really didn't want him to see her cry. She was to tired, she couldn't really fight it. But this was more important then sleep or him seeing her cry.

"Are you alright?" There was actual concern in his voice. She bit her lip, maybe Molly was right, she was a cry baby. She pushed herself up so she was sitting on her knees. Stein had bent down to check on her. She was rubbing her eyes to make both the tears and the sleepiness. "There's no reason to get upset." He said while getting some of her things.

"It's just not my morning." she told him, while reaching for one of her notebooks. She was trying to act normal. It wasn't really working. "First I walk right into a door, then I trip and sent stuff flying." She couldn't believe she was whining to him.

"Everyone has a bad day or two." He said, while placing her books on her desk. "There most been a reason, that you are in such a rush to get here this morning."

"I found something." She said while digging though what was left of her fallen things. "It's small but it might be somewhere to start." They picked up the last of her things on her desk. "There where four girls that all went to the same privet school."

"That's interesting, how did I miss that?" He said while opening the file.

"Maybe you're not getting enough sleep." She could tell that he wasn't sleeping anymore. He body was showing signs of it. There were dark circles forming under his eyes. She flinched has his hand made contact with the back of her head.

"You need to practice what you preach." He scolded.

Later that day, Stein stared at the profiles of the missing girls. He had looked over these a million times but he still missed it. He began looking thought the news stories again. Nope they ever mentioned that. The name of the school was mentioned but not that they were classmates. He couldn't figure out why no one noticed.

He had already spoken to Lord Death, now he was waiting for the death god to decide. The school was a good place to start. He stared at the computer screen. He would get his answer the next day and it shocked him.

"I think an uncover mission would be wise." The comical death god said while tilting his head to one side. "We need to gather some information, perhaps Miley is right, it maybe a good start.

"I agree but who would go?" He had a bad feeling he would be involved, sometimes being the best could be the worst.

"I'm still thinking about that."

Alright chapter 8, we're getting some where! Alright let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own soul eater

Chapter 9:

The duty of the staff meister:

Will Miley agree to the mission?

Stein wondered why he bothered to leave the Death Room. He was once again standing in front of Lord Death's mirror. He wondered how long he was going to be gone. He really didn't want to tell Marie. He wasn't sure what would happen if he was away from her too long. Would his insanity came back? He shook of the feeling, he couldn't think like that. Not to mention, he wondered what kind of trouble Miley may get into when he was away. He shook himself again, Marie could handle. What was he thinking?

"I need you to go Stein." The Death God said.

"I understand," was his response. He just hoped that Miley could stay alive while he was away.

"Also I want you to see if Miley is willing to go with you." The Lord Death said.

Stein was shocked. Taking Miley along would be very risky for her. It was an all girl preparatory, Mason wouldn't be allowed. "Miley wouldn't be able to to bring Mason along, isn't that a bit too risky."

"True but this would be good practice for her. I often use the Staff Meister for these kinds of things. Reconnaissance and intelligence that is the main goal. This will be a good practice run and having you there to hold her hand in away. Just show her the basics of undercover work. But having her go isn't an order, just a suggestion." The swayed back and forth as he said this.

"I understand what needs to be done?"

Miley stretched and yawned. Mason gave her a sideways glance. "Did Stein tell you to keep researching?" He asked, knowing his partner stuck her foot in anything she could. She glanced back at him.

"He didn't say to stop." As she returned to computer screen.

"What are you even looking up?" He inquired, he knew once his partner started something she was going to finish it.

"It's odd, I've been all over the school website, there isn't a single mention of the missing girls. The school doesn't seem any different." She said while jotting something down.

"I think you're just obsessing. Miles, seriously let Stein handle it."

"I'm not obsessing." She said while closing her notebook. "How we go out to eat, my treat." She said while getting up. She knew she needed to get her mind off of all of this or she would never get to sleep.

The next day at school, Stein took Miley aside and asked her to meet him after school. Mason teased her all day, while Miley racked her brain on what she could have done. She had been behaving herself, she made sure of it. She finally arrived at Stein's classroom and was half thinking about just going home. She knew that wasn't really an option and pushed the door open. Stein was waiting for her as usual. She stared at him, he was smiling, not his usual teasing smile but truly smiling. Miley had only seen this two or three times before.

"Okay what did I do now?" She asked while putting her bag down.

"Having to come see me after school doesn't always mean you are in trouble. You used to come visit all of the time, before we got your wavelength balanced." It was true it had only been this year that Miley had acting out. But was she really acting out? Molly had pushed Miley to the limit Stein would admit that. What was wrong with him lately? He was getting off subject mentally, he needed to stop.

"It just seems like lately, every time you talk to me I'm in trouble." She said, not sure why she felt so shy, embarrassed, she wasn't sure what word to use. Was she ashamed? That sounded right. The question was why.

"Well I think that would be, that you've been picking fights in the hallways lately." It still bothered him that she had done that. He wasn't sure what bought on the fights. He understood the first one but there was still somethings about the second. He needed to stop, they weren't there to discuss that. "But we can talk about that later. Lord Death and I have looked over those theories of yours."

"You said..." She was cut off by him.

"We think them viable. I said that, I wasn't sure if I wanted you in on this investigation, but you seem to be the one noticing all the clues."

"So?" Miley was really sure what was going on. What was he saying?

"Lord Death can't ignore the fact that children are going missing and that witches maybe involved. That privet school maybe a good place to start. It's also the only lead we have right now."

"So, you're going to check it out." He had pulled her aside to tell her, he was going away for awhile? Did he think that he needed to tell her? Or was he going to lecture her about staying out of trouble? Was Marie going with him?

"Yes but Lord Death, believes you should go with me." Miley's brain kicked into over drive. Would this be like Paris? She hoped so, that mission was easy. She wondered why she needed to go? Or did they just want another pair of eyes. He had already pointed out that she was seeing more of everything.

"What really?" She suddenly remembered what had happened last year, would they really let her leave death city walls.

"I want to to listen, before you agree." He said while fiddling with his screw, the thought it might be lose. No it seemed alright.

"Agree?" She questioned. "Isn't this an order from Lord Death?" She was very confused on what was going on.

"No it's not an order for you, but it would be training to get you ready. Staff Meisters are often used as scouts."

"Then if it's to help me, shouldn't I go?" She asked.

"It's an all girl school." Stein pointed out. He knew very well that Meister and weapon couldn't be away from each other for long periods. He also knew she was worried about being defenseless.

"I wouldn't have my weapon... I don't really like that idea." She muttered.

"I won't let anything happen to you." He told her seriously. He knew the next thing that he said would make Miley's final decision. "But there is one other thing." He added. "You would have to go as my daughter, I wasn't sure if you would be comfortable with that."

"Don't most people know that you don't have a daughter? Not to mention that you aren't married?" She asked.

"Nope, other then being the greatest Meister," He paused to light his cigarette. "People really don't know much about me." He stated. "I'm a complete enigma."

"Doesn't that have to do with the ten years you locked yourself in your lab?"

"It was only five." He muttered darkly. Now she was acting like Marie, he wasn't sure if he liked that or not. Could she actually understand him? Then again, they were alike in someways. How Miley got that was beyond him. He knew he wasn't able to influence her personality, that was already in tact by the time she reached the academy. Even the small time she lived with him couldn't have effected her. Miley brought him back from his thoughts.

"Calling you dad, is going to be weird."

"You don't have to decide now, I think you should talk to Mason about this first."

"I guess that's true, it's not going to be fun though."

Stein had a feeling him and Miley we're going to have similar nights. Similar, but not the same, his night most likely would end on the couch. He knew Marie wasn't going to be happy about this at all. He wondered how long he could be away from her... would the madness return with out her around... He followed Miley out of the classroom.

Miley arrived home to Mason watching tv. He gave her an evil grin. "So what did he want to talk about? Is the naughty little girl grounded again."

"Shut up, it had nothing to do with that!" She flopped down next to him on the couch and quickly explained the conversation.

"Wait you said undercover right? Like going somewhere under false pretenses to gather information. That kind of undercover."

"You make it sound almost dirty, but, yeah kinda like that."

"That's great Miley," It was rare for him to call her by her first name. "When do we leave?" Miley knew she had reached the part he wasn't going to like. That she herself didn't really like.

"Well that's the thing, we don't Mason. I can't take you with me..." She knew it was going to be along night.

"Why not, I'm your weapon," He stated, she sighed, yep a very long night. She doubted Stein going with her would make him agree to it.

"It's an all girls school." She said sighing. "I don't really like it either, but Stein is going with me, he won't let anything happen. He's playing bodyguard if things get to rough."

"You mean over protective daddy," He said. He faced her. "You really want to do this?" She nodded at him. He really didn't like the idea, but his partner had that look on her face.

"Yeah I do," She said. "I think it would be good for me. This is what we will be doing after we graduate. It's part of being a Staff team."

"You will have Stein with you." He said. "It would be good, to have some bonding time. But the idea of not talking to you that long, it makes me wonder."

"We'll figure something out."

Stein fiddled with his food. He knew he wouldn't be able to hide it for very long. She was in such a good mood. He really didn't want to spoil it. She looked at him.

"Is there something bothering you Franken." She had to be able to read his mind, she just had to.

"No, I'm just thinking." He said off hand.

"Franken," There was a bit of scold in the tone she was using. She must use it when students tell her about homework they haven't done.

He knew he wouldn't be able to hide it, but she was really happy, and what he was going to tell her would shatter that. He wished it could wait until the morning, but Marie had that look on her face. The stubbornness in her eyes, he wasn't going anywhere till he told her. He sighed, and began to explain.

Alright, I've finally getting some where. Just to warn the people who may be reading this, sometimes I feel like I'm posting for no reason. As we all mostly know, school has started up again. So updates will be slow. I want to know what you think so pop me a message or a review.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own soul eater... but if you're still following this fanfiction I apparently own your attention, I wish knew if people like where this was going, I wish I knew if I like when this is going. I'm sorry for the slow start I promise that it will speed up soon.

Chapter 10

A month to plan:

Miley needs a makeover?

Miley was sitting in Stein's classroom. Her head on her hands. Staring at the black bored. Stein had a meeting with Lord Death, so she was waiting. She knew if he didn't show up soon, she was going to fall asleep. She yawned and closed her eyes. It was just going to be for a little while.

She sat up at the creak of the door opening. She rubbed her eyes. He looked as tried as she felt. She wondered how he was still walking around. She knew very well that he was getting less sleep. He sat on his chair and faced her. "I want you to get a full night sleep to night."

"Well, I think you need to take to your own advice. What did Lord Death say?" She asked, while cutting off another yawn.

"He just wanted to tell me, that we have about month to prepare."

"Alright, so I should start calling you dad..." She muttered. "It would seem funny if I wasn't comfortable calling you that."

"If you're not comfortable then we can figure something else out." Stein knew that Miley didn't really need to go. She was going to make it easier on him.

"No, I'll do it. It will just take some getting used to."

"Just try not to call me that around you're classmates." He said simply.

"I know that, dad." Miley discovered that the word felt strange on her tongue. It was very strange not bad but extremely strange. She had never used the word in this context before. "Okay, that was weird. Not in a bad way but still weird."

"I know I understand what you mean." He watched the small girl. He would admit that he liked being called that. He almost felt normal, almost. "You have to call Marie..."

"I know, I think that's going to be harder though."

"Why, I think she's better at this parenting thing then I am." He muttered awkwardly. He wondered if he could talk to Miley about what was happening between him and Marie. "Just be yourself, trust me on that one. She already adores you."

The next day Miley received word that Stein wanted to her after school again. She arrived at the classroom at the end of the day. "Dad?" She questioned while peeking around the door. It still felt strange. No answer, she entered the room and rubbed her eyes, she was really tired. She wasn't aware that she had fallen asleep till someone shook her awake. Her eyes met Stein's.

"Miley if you're that tired, you need to go home and go to sleep." He said with a hint of scold, she was going to run herself into the ground, if she wasn't careful.

"Sorry." She yawned. "I've tried everything, but as soon as I lay down to sleep my brain kicks into high gear again."

"Go home," He said.

"But, what did you..."

"It can wait till tomorrow. You need to get some sleep."

Miley walked home pouting, she founded it very hypocritical for him to send her home to bed. She wondered when he ha slept last. She hadn't bothered t argue because it would have been pointless she would have had a stinging feeling it the back on her head if she had.

Stein arrived home, he'd never been so glad to be there. He yawned himself. Wonderful now Miley had him tired. He could usually ignore it, unless Marie told him differently. He decided that he might as well take a nap. He hadn't really slept in days.

The lights flicked on Marie entered the room to find it empty. She noticed her partner wasn't where he usually was. She placed her shopping down and started looking for her partner. She hoped nothing had happened at the school. Marie didn't think he could handle her getting into another fight, it was clear that it bothered him more then he said. She hurried to their bedroom and found a pleasant surprise.

There was Fraken Stein, fast asleep. She loved the way he looked when he slept. Peaceful for once. It was rare he just rested, quietly closed the door. It had been almost a month since he really slept, so whatever brought this on she was thankful for. This was the only thing she worried about, without her around would he remember to take care of himself?

Across town Mason was checking on Miley. She had arrived home in bad mood and muttered that was she was going to bed, he wondered what brought it on, since she hadn't really slept in almost three weeks. She was lost to the world, she had kicked half the blanket off the bed and now was shivering because she was cold. That was his meister, she never really knew what she wanted. He was thankful she was getting some sleep, now he didn't have to put sleeping pills in her food.

The next day Miley was fully awake. She hurried to school. Mason, hadn't seen her this hyper in weeks. He was glad that her bubbly personality was back. He followed the blue blur down the hall, while shaking his head. Soon the rest f their class arrived there was the normal buzz until the heard the on coming rolling sound and crash. Miley wondered if he would ever be able to defeat his sworn enemy that was his classroom threshold. She guessed not. _At least he never changes. _

Stein could tell at a glance that Miley had taken his advice. She seemed much happier and maybe she would be able to pay attention to the lesson today. While he was lecturing he kept checking on the young Staff Meister. He realized how much about Miley he didn't really know. Well he guessed that they were going to have to work on that.

Miley was about half way home when she remembered that she had a meeting with Stein. She arrived in his classroom, panting a sweating. He looked at her though his glasses while rising an eyebrow. "Sorry..." She gasped while holding on to the door frame. "I forgot."

"I had a feeling, I knew you would show eventually." He said with a shrug, sure his projects where stacking up but getting her ready for this mission more important, yes even more important than his research.

"You seem in a better mood today." She pointed out while grabbing on of the chairs.

"A good night sleep does wonders." He said.

"I know what you mean."

"We're getting off subject. This is going to be strange but we do need to get to know each other." To him it sounded like a boundary being crossed.

"No I understand what kind of dad doesn't know their child's favorite color?"

"Miley I know that, it's light blue." She made that one easy, she only wore the color everyday. "More like your birthday?"

"May 25th. Couldn't you just look in my school records."

"Where's the fun in that." He said simply.

"Do you even know how old I am?"

"Fifteen," Now that he had a date he could do the math. About a half hour went by. Miley saw it as a nice little visit with the mad Professor, but then realized, he had done all the talking she hadn't learned anything about him today. She knew so little about him. The only thing that she really knew about him was that he lost his parents when he was sixteen. She had learned that in her first year. She wondered if all kids where this clueless about their parents or if it was just her.

Stein arrived home. He sat at the computer he really needed to get some work done. After tomorrow they would have to fall by the way side till he got back. He wanted to make sure he had nothing growing in the lab that if left untended could harm Marie. After tomorrow Azusa would be arriving... which meant experiments were not happening. Some days he just wanted to cut out her vocal cords to keep her quiet.

His mind moved back to Miley, which happened often if he had nothing else to think about lately. He wondered what she really knew about him. He had told her about his parents. Did she even remember? It was almost in passing. He told her to show that she wasn't alone. What if she was asked about it at the other school? Do kids ask each other those kinds of questions?

He needed to talk to Miley again. How did that girl deal with everything thrown at her and still get straight A's. True he had been the top of his class as well but he wasn't a target while in the academy, he just had to fight the madness, and deal with the death of his parents. Nothing compared to what Miley had to deal with.

"What's on your mind Franken?" There was another mystery how did Marie know there was something wrong? He had been so lost in thought he hadn't even realized she was home. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and leaned her chin down on his right shoulder. "Miley, I really don't know that much about her."

"Franken, you're worrying to much. How much does she really know about you? I never know you two to talk for the sake of talking." She said. She did have a point, him and Miley only talked when necessary. If Miley had a question, when he needed to let her know something or she was training. What could they talk about? School seemed rather pointless, he was her homeroom teacher, he learned of her grades, perfect of course.

"Normally, students and teachers don't have that close of a relationship, that they would just talk for talking." She moved her lips closer to his ear. "Since when do you and Miley ever had a normal relationship?" She stood up and much to his amusement dragged him into the kitchen. Chair and all. "I think we should have Miley over for dinner" she said while getting food out of the fridge. "We all need a night to adjust to it."

"We won't be long, two months at most."

"I know I just hope Miley will be okay." Stein would admit he was more worried about himself then Miley.

The next day Stein found Miley in the hallway. She was peaking around a corner. He wondered why she hadn't noticed him. She was usually the first to know when he arrived. This showed he wasn't paying attention. He followed her line of sight, he noticed Molly right away and now understood. She had an fellow student. Miley didn't dare leave encase Molly did come thing but didn't are confront her because she knew there would be fight. He was glad she was starting to think not just act.

He just walked passed her. The was getting ridiculous, this really had to stop, he would have thought Molly would have learned by now. Miley just stared at him as he walked passed. She wondered why she hadn't noticed him. She watched as Molly realized Stein was coming and took off. She hadn't landed a punch or any other blow so Stein let the boy and told him to report it to his homeroom Professor.

After that, he asked Miley to follow him. Miley wondered if she made her mad. He just wanted to warn her about Azusa. She and Miley's mother had been closed during their days at the academy.

"What's up?" She asked.

"A few things. First up, nice job avoiding that fight. Your mother wants you over for dinner and no you can't get out of it."

"Alright, what time."

"About 6:30 would be good. Also there someone coming in to help us get ready for the mission. She was good friends with your mother in the academy."

"Really how they know each other?"

Stein was impressed that Miley knew could follow the conversation. He was glad that Miley didn't seem upset about talking about her parents.

The next day Miley had been excited to meet this women that was till she met her. This women scared her. She looked all business which scared her. She found herself staring, she couldn't believe her mother was friends with her. Then again, Miley, got along with Stein just fine.

Stein watched Azusa closely. He couldn't help but feel a little smug when her eyes widen slightly under her glasses. There was no denying that Miley looked like her mother. She was the closed to Sara in their little group of friends. He watched her adjust her classes. He knew that.

"Why does Lord Death always give me the hardest missions." She adjusted her glasses again. "Making this girl pass as yours! Very difficult indeed. I do love the challenge but this."

"Marie and Mine," Stein pointed out. He wished she wouldn't make such a big deal out of this.

"That does make it a bit easier. I can give her Marie's blonde hair, but I do need to add something of you into the mix."

"Let's worry about that later. Let's get the tech support done first."

Chapter 10 is done!


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own soul eater

Chapter 11

A quick change:

She is now Miley Stein?

Miley fiddle with her hair, it was going t real getting used to. She stood awkwardly, she waited for a reaction. The woman, Azusa, that was Stein called her. She stood in front of them. She kept looking between Miley and Stein. Miley felt unconformable. She wondered if it was something she was doing. She covered her mouth to instantiate that she was thinking deeply about this situation. "There is something missing. We need something to connect her to you." As she said that she pointed from Stein to Miley. Then all of a sudden she snapped her fingers. She snatched Stein's glasses and quickly placed them on Miley's nose.

"You're blind!" She said as she took them off.

"Yes," He said while placing them back on his nose. "Now that we have that established."

"Well that's settled, I'll get to work on that."

Miley stood there what to think. She stood in front of the mirror. She really was surprised, she couldn't believe that she was really looking at herself. Her normal chestnut brown was now golden blonde. While pushing the glasses farther up the bridge of her nose. It was shocking that such two simple things could make her really look competently different. She now turned her attention to the uniform.

It was extremely formal compared to what she usually wore. The base color was cream with light orange bows and ribbon acting as a border to the skirt. She hated the bows. She really did. She sighed at herself, could she really handle being someone else, but was she really? It was a little late to be having doubts.

"If I didn't know it was you," Mason said from behind her, causing her to jump. "I would be wondering who the cute girl was in my apartment." He teased.

"You really think I look good?" She asked.

"Miles, you look amazing. Honest." He said, while wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"I'm going to miss you." She muttered. "It's going to be a long two months."

"Don't worry, Miles." He whispered into her ear. "Just don't get a boyfriend while you're there. I might get jealous."

"It's an all girls school Mason, I don't think you'll have to worry about that." She said. "Just try not to get killed by all your admirers." She said simple. Miley knew how many love letters he got a week, though she only knew because she would find them in the trash. He turned her around to look her in the eyes. Their faces were so close that Miley would only have to go on her toes to kiss him. She knew that Mason was everything to her. But was she really in love with him? What did love feel like. She just wanted to kiss him, she was so close.

Stein was typing away on his computer. His usual cigarette hanging from his mouth. He felt Marie's arm encircle his shoulders. She leaned very close to his face. "Do you really want to spend the last night home doing research?" She questioned.

"Not really," He said while putting his cigarette out. "Why, do you have a something better in mind?" He raised his eye brow at his partner.

The next day Miley stood awkwardly next to Stein. She felt very odd, Mason wasn't there. He had to go to class, plus it look it look bad for him to be there. She really wished he had been there. All she could do was watch the scene play out. She didn't know how act. Azusa came to see them off and to check the trackers place on her encased she was snatched. She kept glancing at Stein who looked unfazed by the whole situation. But then again that was just how he was nothing fazed him.

Marie fell into her role perfectly. She warped Stein in a tight hug and kissed him on the cheek. Miley discovered that there was one thing that made her pro... father react. His usual pale skin had slight pink tinge to it. "Call me when you land," She gave him another quick and lower her voice so Miley couldn't hear. "Please, be careful." Then she quickly wrapped her arms around Miley. "Take care of yourself." She squeezed her tightly. "Also keep an eye on your father for me."

"I will, mom." She said while returning the hug. She found it odd that she could call Marie mom easier than she could call Stein dad even though she had more interactions with him. Maybe that was why, she had been so used to calling him Professor. She would admit from day one he felt more like a parent than anything else to her but she never really did say it out loud. Well expect to Medusa, but she didn't want to think about that. It seemed so long ago now, but still not very happy memories. She would admit. She like this feeling, was this how a family was suppose to be?

"I love you, sweetheart. Don't give your father too much trouble." She kissed Miley on the top of the head. She stood next to Azusa as they headed toward the gate. Still waving calling good-byes. Miley could tell she was trying not to cry.

"You got a little to the role that didn't you?" Azusa said while watching Stein and Miley's backs. "I mean the kiss was a little much don't you think."

"It's not a role it's a full time job, Yumi." She said sniffing. "Between the two of them I have got my hands full."

"Marie, seriously?" Azusa started. "I know it's what you've always wanted but really."

"Yes, it is what I've always wanted,I'm getting a second chance and I'm not losing it again." Marie really was crying now. Her shoulders shaking. It was hard enough as it was.

"Wait what are you saying?"

"I love him Yumi. I told you I had it right the first time."

"I got that, but Miley..."

"Is part of our lives now, and we're not letting her go for anything. She needs us, I know that. Franken knows that. One of the reasons, Franken allowed her go to, it's to prove a point." Marie watched them go, she knew that they would be fine. She wished she could go with them. She had something eating at the back of her mind though. "I'm going to miss them."

Miley sniffed, she wasn't sure why she had this ache in the stomach. She also wish Marie was coming with them now. She couldn't understand why though. She had never really felt attached to Marie really, not really knowing what to think of her. Miley knew that Marie, would be there if she needed her though. Just as often as Stein would be, especially for the stuff Stein didn't know how to deal with.

"There's nothing to get upset over. We'll be back before you know it." Stein told her. Wondering why she was getting so upset.

"She seemed so happy but so sad." Miley said. "I don't understand. What her and Azusa and were talking about seemed to upset her even more."

"This is all she's ever wanted and she doesn't really get to enjoy it." He raised his hand to show one last good bye. Knowing that would send her into a new fit of tears but it seemed to needed to be done. He had learned to always go with his gut when it came to Marie, he couldn't use logic with her but he rather like it that way.

"What do you mean?" Miley asked confused. That was Miley always wanting to know everything she could, he would admit she was the most investigative girl he knew. She had to know every little fact, like him it was in her nature but she didn't have to rip things open to find them out. He was glad. What was he thinking? Miley couldn't be like him or not, they weren't related, not matter how much it seemed sometimes. She was so impressible that she picked up some of this better habits thankfully. He would skin her alive if he ever found her with a cigarette. Again, what was he thinking? He shook himself mentally.

"Marie's only wanted two things in life really, to be a house wife and a mother. Sure it's old fashion but that's what she wants."

"Oh, I never realized, but wait she doesn't have a child does she?" The young girl inquired. Stein would admit this question seemed rather stupid and almost annoyed him. Did she ever think that, no he knew she wouldn't. He would fix that.

"Miley, do you want me to smack you?" She looked up at him. She seemed to be thinking then her eyes, those eyes that always gave her way.

"Well, I guess that was a stupid question wasn't it. I wasn't thinking." She said while staring at her shoes.

"It was clear," He still didn't understand why Miley assumed that she wasn't included. The plane ride was too quiet, or just peaceful. He sighed and his mind turned to women who he had left behind. He knew she could take care of herself. Something started nagging at the back of his mind. Would the madness return if she wasn't around. He shook his head, he didn't want to think about that. He felt something land on his shoulder. He looked down to find Miley asleep. Her book still open on her lap. He chuckled so like her, always reading, always learning till she could. He quickly marked her page and slid in her bag.

The plane ride was thankfully much shorter then the ride to Paris. They made it outside and Stein lit up a cigarette. A sudden ringing noise caused them both to look at each other. Stein pulled his phone out of his pocket. "It's not mine."

"Well I don't have a phone." She said simply.

"The ringing from your purse says otherwise." After a bit of digging around in her purse. She found the phone hidden in the side pocket. All she could hear was a multitude of voices yelling good lucks and I will miss yous." Then what sounded like two people fighting over the phone.

"If you need us just call Miles." Mason voice was very low. It made her ache to see him and she had barely left.

Miley had to keep blinking to keep the tears out of her eyes. "Thanks guys, I'll see you when I get back." She closed the phone again and sniffed. Stein patted her shoulder. He knew that group of kids where amazing. He had always worried about Miley's lack of friends among her classmates, but then again, she had Maka and her crew looking out for her.

"They didn't do it to upset you, they wanted to show their support, any way they could. Crying is a poor way to show them gratitude."

"I'm not crying," she sniffed. "You do know they had to skip class to make that call right." She pointed out while rubbing her eyes. "Also, someone who have to gotten me the phone. I don't have any money. I hate it when Mason's family buys me things, I could never pay them back for it. It's not nessary for me to have a phone."

"Yes, it is. Especially when we are traveling like this. You can call someone if we get separated. Speaking of calls." He said while putting another cigarette to his mouth. He really hated plane rides. "I need to tell you're mother that we landed." Miley glanced at him and decided to be a smart ass.

"Dad, you know you are whipped right?"

"Well, yes, but that's not going to change. Now hold on one second. Yes, Marie we landed. I need the next check point. No please do not put Azusa on the phone." He chatted with Marie for several more minutes. Miley noticed that after a while he had dropped his voice down, it seemed that he didn't want her to hear what he and his partner where talking about. Miley thought he had told Marie. "Yes I have my left shoe." But the light pink tinge on her father's face told her they her parents were not discussing footwear. Miley wondered how pink she could get his face to go.

"So how was mom?" Miley decided no matter what happened she would enjoy this.

"Fine," He said off hand. "Azusa, was sarcastic as usual." Miley noted how fast her father changed the subject.

"Where to now." She asked, while feeling her stomach churn from lack of food. It was made a small grumbling noise which she hoped Stein had not heard. No such luck.

"To get food before you pass out from lack of nutrition." He said sarcastically . "Your mother will kill me if you don't come home in one piece, plus I don't want to have to carry you to the hotel."

"I've never passed from lack of food. I'm to sacred of you to even to skip a meal." She said while fiddling with her purse strap.

"Good. I don't want and notes from the school saying you haven't paid for lunch in the cafeteria for two weeks."

"I don't think you have to worry about that." Something popped up from the back of her mind. What is she got into another fight? What would he do? Would he stop being her dad? Ground her again? She had read a book like that once where a girl was taken in and go into to much trouble and was left on the street again. She shivered at the thought. Would he do the same thing if he thought she was too much trouble?

The questions kept her mind buzzing and jumping all over the place. It had kept her quiet but her face showed something was wrong. Miley hadn't realized she had lost contact with the outside world till Stein had brought her back. "You've been quiet, something the matter?" He asked.

"No I was just thinking..." She knew that he wouldn't just leave it alone. She looked out the window waiting to his response.

"What could hold your attention for an hour?" He inquired.

"I..." She stopped not really sure how to word it. Had it really been an hour? It couldn't have been. "What if I get in trouble?" She knew that wasn't really the right wording.

"That's why I'm here," While shaking his head. She didn't get that he was there to play backup. They would never send a student out by themselves. Then he watched her face change.

"Not like that." She muttered. Now he understood. Now she was going to have abandonment issues. He needed to put those fears to bed before they got out of hand.

"Like if you get into another fight?" She just nodded at him. He wondered what to say. He sat there thinking it over. He needed to be careful on how he worded it. If Miley miss understood, this whole talk would be pointless. "We would discuss it then go from there. I know you do not pick fights for the sake of it Miley. If a punishment is needed, then we'll talk about it. Plus Miley, you can't get rid of us that easy." Stein knew Miley would think the us referred to more then just him and Marie, but right now he was alright with that.

"You promise." It a very unMiley like voice. This showed him that it was really bothering her.

"Yes." Was his answer. It was nice to know that he was making some headway with her. Now if he could only get her to ask for help. He was asking too much he knew, on step at a time. Though it bothered him that Miley thought their relationship was based on behavior Miley had done far more stupid and dangerous things over the years then pick a few fights.

Why did she think she had to go everything herself? He was glad Lord Death had told him of the mission first or Miley might have been sitting here alone. He knew she would have told Lord Death she wished to it on her own, that was how Miley was. He inspected the young girl for a few minutes. Miley looking out the window watching people pass by. He wondered if she even talked to Mason about her problems. Sadly he knew she didn't tell him everything. She needed to open up or she was going to snap under the emotional pressure.

"So what now?" Miley asked bringing him back from his thoughts, while keeping her eyes on the window.

"The school doesn't expect up until tomorrow. We should get the feel for the city."

"Why did we come a day early."

"Miley, it's better to know the surrounding area, encase something happens off campus. The last thing I need is you getting lost in a city you've never been to. That sentence brought back thoughts of what happened in Paris the summer before. He shook it off, she didn't remember that, he didn't need to tell her about it.

"I didn't think of that. Are you okay, you seem a bit out of it."

"I'm fine, but you're going be able to read a map if it's the last thing I teach you." He smiled, pulling one out of his jacket. Miley had never been good a reading maps, he had been trying to teach since her first trip to Paris.

Alright, that's another one!


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own soul eater

Chapter 12

The first day of school:

Just settling in?

The next morning they arrived at the school. Miley was just in awe of the large brass gate. They stood high over Stein's head and made it seemed that outsiders weren't welcome, but just after they stop the gates swung open allowing man who seemed to be wearing what looked like a suede gray suit. He was pudgy, his belly stuck out a few inches over his pant line. He had a round face with extra skin hanging under the chin. He wore a large friendly smile. Miley had a feeling this was the Headmaster. Stein had explained that he would be showing them around the school personally. She began to wonder if the man knew of the reason they where there. Judging by what happened next, the poor man didn't have a clue.

"It is such an honor Dr. Stein." He said while shaking one of Stein with two of his own. Miley could tell this didn't bother Stein in the slightest, but then again. She would get a great deal more respect if she had a bolt sticking out of her head too. Thought seeing how the man seemed to flutter around she would rather be invisible. "I never thought you would apply to our humble school." Humble? Miley thought, from what see could see there was at least 30 acres of land and about 10 of it was taken up from the school building it's self. "I've heard of your skills with the academy students." Skills? What kind of skills was he talking about. "I would have thought the academy would be a perfect fit for you."

Stein secretly agreed with this man. "Well I transferred jobs for Miley." He decided he should get all of the attention. "My wife and I are a little worried about her."

"Really, how so?" The man asked in a lower voice. Stein decided to be as vague as possible.

"There was a indecent with one of my former coworkers."

"I hope it wasn't to serious." The man whispered to make sure Miley hadn't hear the conversation.

"No, no, but we wanted her to get away from it. Start over fresh." He said while absent mindlessly started reaching for a cigarette. Then stopped. He shouldn't smoke right now. It was going to be a very long two months. He wondered how many times his wanted him to start over fresh and it never happened. He watched the man look pass him to speak to Miley.

"You won't have to worry here, Miss Stein." He looked rather shocked. "Where did she go?"

Stein felt that familiar vein go in this temple. He told her to stay in eye sight. He wanted her close by because they had no idea if there was enemy on the grounds or not. If she was discovered and taken it would be the end of her. He took a deep calming breath. She knew the dangers she couldn't be to far.

Miley was just so over whelmed. She just looked from side to side trying to take it all in. She had felt so self conscious when she walked out of the hotel room this morning. Stein had told her it looked fine, but Stein would have just told her that to get her moving. She fiddled with large ribbon in the front of her uniform. Seeing the other girls in there made her feel very ugly.

The grounds were wonderful. The large old trees spared unevenly apart give them nice shaded areas were the some of the girls seemed to be studying. The grass was a deep shade of green, there lovely brick sidewalks that seemed cleaned daily. Every where was girls dressed in the same uniform. She already missed personalized uniforms of the Academy. She couldn't tell one girl from another. She missed everyone. Mason especially not that she would say it out loud. She sighed, then looked behind her. She was going to ask a question but she doubted the empty air would be able to answer. They should have been just behind her. He was going to kill her for wandering off.

He was going to kill her, they hadn't been at the school five minutes and she had wandered off. Sure it wasn't as bad as that time Pairs. Miley wouldn't recall that. Why was he thinking about that. He shook himself mentally. It still annoyed him, he was in change of her safety, him being there would be no good if she was half way across campus. He had the idea to ground her for the rest of the trip. No he couldn't it would defeat the purpose of her coming. She needed to learn how to gather information, that was something you could learn out of a book or when you spend all of your free time in your room.

She needed to be more careful. Sure the witches wouldn't realize who she was a first glance, but for them it was small jump from Stein to her. They we're after meister and some witches can read souls. She shivered at the thought of being grabbed. If she wasn't careful she would get snatched.

"You will be the head of a floor of a student dorm." The headmaster said, pulling Stein's mind off of his daughter and what he wanted to do to her. "They are wonderful kids, don't worry about them. Miley will also be on the floor with you. I thought the transition maybe easier." They found Miley just outside a courtyard. He shot a look. She bowed her head in same. He wouldn't smack in front of the headmaster but they would be discussing it later. "Alright now that we have the third member of our party let me show you two where you will be saying."

Miley quickly look around her new dorm. She was alone, her roommate was still in class but she was thankful. She needed sometime to unpack. She had a strange feeling but she wasn't sure how to explain it. She began unpacking. She quickly hung up the other four uniform sets for the rest of the week. After that she tossed her pillow on to the bed. She pulled out the teddy bear, she wasn't really sure when she gotten it, well other than during to month she had amnesia. She hugged it tightly. Then tossed it on the bed next to the pillow.

Now she started pulling out picture frames. She looked at one of pictures. She sighed, and looked down at the picture. To her it looked almost real. It hard to explain, it looked like a family photo and to any one else. But it wasn't her parents photo. She had to leave it behind. This one was a good replacement but it bothered her, that her smile looked so forced. She placed it on the bedside table and pulled out the next one. It was of Mason which she hugged quickly and then pressed her lips to it. Then place next to the family picture. This was going to be such a long trip.

Suddenly the door opened. Miley looked up to see her roommate entered. The girl was tall and thin. She had fiery red curly hair. She had almond shaped eyes, they were as blue as the sky. Miley wondered if she was the shortest person ever to be born. The girl had to have been at least five foot eleven. She looked over at Miley and gave the a smile full of white straight teeth. "You must be the new girl. I'm Joanie, your roommate obviously. Nice to meet you." She said off hand while dropping her books on the bed.

"I'm Miley. Nice to meet you too." Miley was glad they hadn't said last names weren't said. She didn't want to blow her cover by calling herself Summers. She really didn't want to blow it on the first day.

Stein looked up and down the hall. He couldn't believe he had to watch over the floor of teenage girls. He knew Miley wouldn't be an issue but he wasn't sure about the other girls. The headmaster said they were good kids but he just wasn't good with people especially teenage girls. He was lucky that he at least he had Miley and that was something.

He would admit it was a very nice place. Then again he hoped it would be nice with 45,000 dollar a year tuition. At the front end of the hall was a common area with leader couches and a flat screen television. Across the hall was a small kitchenette, which one of the girls explained was to help in war against late night munches. Which he found very amusing. At the end of the hall, was his room and he had an office across the hall from it. He shook his head at the idea. He had an office at the academy that he never used. He went to work on his projects instead. He still wasn't if he could handle looking after these girls, but then again he really didn't have a choice he would figure it out like always.

Miley felt very nervous. Stein had told her that he wanted to speak with her. She knew she was in for a lecture for wandering off. She stood in front of his office door. She had never been to Stein's office at the academy, which she believed to be a good thing. It was going to be odd though. She knocked and the door quickly opened.

"Is this about wandering off earlier."

"Yes, you can't do that here." He scolded while straddling his office chair. "It's way to risky. I can't help you if you are across campus. Witches are very good at blending in, they most likely have someone here looking for good targets." He thought about Medusa and how she infiltrated the academy as a school nurse.

"I understand and I'm sorry. I just got a little over whelmed I didn't realized you didn't follow behind." She wasn't making an excuse she was just telling him her side. "Now, what?" She asked knowing that the subject was closed, she was surprised that was all she got.

"We get settled in. We check in with Lord Death on Sundays. But we'll talk more about that later." Miley left the office feeling odd. She wasn't really sure how to explain it. It almost felt normal. Well as normal as you could be when you are the daughter of Franken Stein.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own soul eater... This chapter is dedicated to my Oktau buddy. You know who you are.

Chapter 13

A taste of a normal life:

You just lost the game?

Miley looked at her roommate Joanie, then Rachel another girl who lived on the same floor. They were of two of Miley's new friends. She couldn't believe they dared her to do this. She didn't even get why she was do it. She glanced to her father who was sitting at the teachers table on the other side of the dinning hall. "I don't know if this is such a good idea."

Rachel rolled her amber eyes and flicked her golden hair. "Oh please I've done worse. This is harmless."

"You're parents don't work here though." Miley pointed out. She wasn't really sure how her father may react to this. She really didn't want to test how far he would take the father role. The way she knew Stein it would be all of the way.

"Oh come on, it's not like you're doing anything illegal, it's not even breaking a school rule. Just do it Miley unless you want to the consequences of not doing it." Miley decided it would just be easier to do it. She didn't say anything bad, but now she understood what peer pressure was. She sighed and then took a deep breath. Then hopped up on to her chair and yelled.

"You all just lost the game." She was shocked of the outcome from the rest of the room.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Soul Eater Alright guys this is where it really starts picking up. I'm sorry this fic has been so slow.

Chapter 14

A true test of Family:

Miley's first failure?

Miley stared in horror, she didn't know any of this information. She raised her hand. The Professor nodded to show the knew Miley had a question. "Yes, Miss Stein."

"Professor, I wasn't here for a few of these sections." She said, she didn't want to cause a scene but did she really expect her to answer them. Sure if Miley had know she would have borrowed some else's notes but did this woman expect her to know everything? Maybe she was being over dramatic.

"Just do the best you can, Miss Stein." She said it almost sound sarcastic. Great this woman did expect her to know everything. Just because she was Stein's daughter? Oh she really hoped not, she was no where near as smart as he was. That was a fact.

"Are you just going to grade the part I was here for?" She asked. Maybe she should have asked to talk in the hall.

"Just do the best you can." She said and walked away. Miley sighed. Great. Now what. She looked over the first few seconds, Nothing, she didn't recognize a single thing. Wonderful. It was going to be just wonderful. Her was mind going crazy, this wasn't fair! She took a deep breath. She looked at the next question. It seemed different from the others but familiar and she knew it. So quickly filled out what she knew, just dreading what kind of grade she was going to be back.

A week later... The large red forty-five which was extremely bright against the white page. She noticed a pink note stapled to her. Which upset even more her what was that for? She never seen any thing like it.

"Miss Stein please stay a few extra minutes." The class finally ended. Miley sighed and stayed seated in her assigned seat. She wasn't like Stein, no where near. She wouldn't down and explain where she need to work. This was more likely going to be on her "study habits". Which she wasn't looking forward to. "Did you study for this at all?" Yep she was right. Lecture, she could have asked more nicely. Miley didn't like this woman at all.

"I wasn't here for those sections. I transferred her last week."

"Why didn't you ask your friends for the notes. You have friends here don't you?" She could have worded that differently. Did she talk to all of the students this way? Yes, Miley really didn't like this woman. "I want your father to sign this." Great now she was bring Stein in, like she didn't already feel bad that she failed! Now Stein had to know.

"No one else's parents would have to sign." Miley pointed out calmly. She knew it was pointless. "Well I'm using him being her to my fullest advantage." She really didn't like the way that sounded.

"But," Miley stuttered.

"I would like that back tomorrow please." She said. It was clear that the chat was over.

Miley was thankful this was the last class of the day. She wouldn't have be able to focus on anything else. She wanted to cry, she never failed a test before. She sniffed, fantastic now she was being a baby on top of anything else. She stopped in front of Stein's office door and as she knocked, she got a horrible feeling. Would Stein get mad if she failed. The man had at least three degrees to her knowledge on of them a Doctorate. It was clear education was important to him. She knew it was too late do anything now, but she couldn't handle a scolding right now. She sniffed again as he opened the door.

The look on Miley's face told him instantly something was wrong. Apart from the sniffed that had reached his ears, she was looking at the floor and not at him. "Miley?" He questioned. "What is that matter? You can't be having bullying troubles already?" He hoped not. He wanted her to see not everyone where like his or her classmates. She held out what looked like to be a test that she had been hiding behind her back. He took and glanced at the grade, well at least it wasn't bullies, this he could handle. "Are you really that upset about this?" He moved out of the door frame so she would enter the office.

"It's just I've never failed before." She muttered.

"It nothing to get upset about." He began looking thought the test and stared to see why she was so upset. "Miley this is very unlike you." It wasn't a scold just an observation. "Half of these weren't even answered." This stuck him as odd, Miley had always been top of her class at the Academy, he didn't make the exams easy either.

Miley watched him leaf thought the pages. She could feel the confusion pulsing off of him. She sighed, this really wasn't helping her. "I wasn't here for the first four sections. I didn't realized they were going to be on the test or I would have gone over them." She was so embarrassed. She still wasn't sure if he was going to be upset with her or not. "Would you mind signing it?" She sniffed. This just wasn't fair none of the other girls had to go though this. She knew Stein didn't expect her to be perfect but this was the lowest score she ever had! She would never get this low again.

He had to stop and process what Miley was saying. "Wait, she didn't say what was going to be on the test?"

"I might have missed it or something. I didn't miss any classes, I should have asked the others. I'll do better on the next one I promise." She muttered almost panicked. He wondered what was wrong.

"Miley, calm down. I understand, how could you answer questions if you didn't have the information. That's asking too much of any one."

"Wait your not mad?"

"Miley do I sound mad or disappointed?" He might as well cut her off before she when to that one. "Do I feel it. I know you can read emotions."

"No, Dad. But."

"Miley it was just one test. You don't have to worry about it. I know you take your grade seriously." He grabbed and pen and went to sign the test, but he had a better idea. "Actually, let me keep this."

"I have to bring it back to her tomorrow." She said.

"I'll deliver it myself. I want to ask her something."

Miley had a really bad feeling about this. He said that he wasn't upset. He didn't feel it either. By did he want to talk with her. She decided to let him deal with it. He told Miley not t worry about it again and set her off to do other homework.

He started leafing though the test exam. The questions where fairly simple if you knew the information. He quickly went over it again. Miley could learn all of this in a night. He reached the end and something bothering him. A second look though and he discovered what. There was section. All of the answers where marked wrong, but he they where correct. He had studied this in college. No one in their grade could know any of this. Miley seemed to know it though. He looked over the section, he had deferentially studied this in his college years, how had Miley? Then it clicked, it was in the text book Miley have devoured the first day she lived with him last summer. He wondered how she could recall the information, he could admit Miley was interesting subject sometimes. He shook it off, she wasn't just a subject though.

He decided to speak with this Professor. Though he had a feeling that he wasn't going to enjoy it. He found her in the teacher's lounge. She was correcting what looked like to be an essay while sipping a cup of coffee. He walked over to her and she looked up.

"Can I help you with something Franken?" She asked sweetly.

He raised an eye brow, that was very informal. Lord Death didn't even call him Franken, only Marie called him that. "Please only my wife calls me Franken." He sighed inside of himself. Only if Marie was really his wife, life would be a great deal easier. What he was he thinking? He really needed to focus. "I want to talk about Miley's test grade."

"It was the lowest in the class, you must be so disappointed." She said simply. Stein didn't like where this chat was going. He could already tell he wasn't going to like this woman. "She seemed to think it didn't apply to her and then she tired to cheat. She's lucky I didn't give her a zero."

"What do you mean cheat?" Stein knew Miley couldn't lie, so why bother cheating. Plus if Miley had cheated she would have been able to answer all of the questions.

"There was a section that no one should have been able to answer. It all on that note I stabled to the exam. That's why I sent her to you, cheating is very serious here."

Stein took a deep breath, his dissection urge was coming back. "I can tell you Miley had been exposed to this kind of thing before. She went though have of my college text books last summer, she got a little bored. Also I don't understand why you would put a section on a test you don't think they can answer, it will drive down the grades."

"Well, I thank you for your opinion, Franken."

"So would you mind giving Miley back those points now that you know she wasn't cheating?"

"Why would I give the points back why does it matter."

Stein left the room after that. H really hated this woman. He arrived back at his office to read the note she had attached. He was glad Miley hadn't read it first. He crumbled it up and threw it in the trash, like she had any right to tell him how deal with his kid. Especially when he knew her great deal better then this woman did. He was going to tell Miley to keep her head down in class, this woman made it clear she wanted to make everyone's life miscible.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own soul eater …..

Chapter 15

Miley's deep fear

Stein's unwavering understanding?

Miley covered her head with the blanket. She didn't feel like going class. She didn't really feel like doing anything but lying in bed. She wasn't sure what was making her feel this way. She lay there numb but not numb. She sighed and really didn't want to move. She felt Joanie standing over her. "I'm not going to breakfast, I don't feel like it."

"You sure?" the girl asked. "You want me to cover if you dad asks where you are?"

"Could you," She muttered thought the fabric. She closed her eyes but was unable to go back to sleep. Her mind on Mason. She sighed and pulled the blanket tighter around her. About ten minutes later, the door opened. Miley knew that it was Stein. Miley sat up and pulled the sheet off her head. "Why do you have to be a doctor?"

"Fate is cruel. Do you feel sick or you in pain?" He placed his hand on her forehead.

"I'm not really sick, it's hard to explain. I guess I just feel miserable!" She fell against the bed again.

"Really it's really a little early. You are really missing him aren't you?" Stein the Miley and Mason had a very different relationship from most weapons and Meister. He noted the pale pink cheeks, which she covered with the sheet again. He forcefully pulled the blanket away.

"What do you mean?" She asked while fiddling with the blankets. She didn't want to think that Stein knew how she felt about Mason.

"It usually takes about a month you to start missing him. Have you tried calling him?"

Miley just wanted to die, Stein knew about her feelings. She couldn't bare the idea. "I didn't want to bother him, with classes..."

"Miley I do believe that's why he bought you a cell phone. He would you to call if you needed him. The boy would drop everything and get on a plane for you." He watched her. He knew the back of her neck was on fire. "I'm guessing you aren't going you are not going to classes today."

"With or without your permission." She muttered.

"Alright, try calling him, if that doesn't work, we're go from there. I'll come to check up on you after lunch." He came back to find Miley still lying in bed. She hadn't bothered to change out of her pajamas. He noticed she was holding tightly to Mason's photograph. This could be a major issue. Miley and Mason couldn't be separated for any longer then a month or Miley started getting depressed, Stein wasn't sure about Mason. He had always been with Miley during the times they had been separated. He shook her shoulder gently. "Miley," Then was a whining noise from the small girl and she rolled away from him. "Wake up, you need to eat something." He told her.

"I'm not hungry." She muttered while sitting up.

"I don't care, you need to eat something. You have to stay at a healthy weight Miley."

"You act like, I have an eating disorder or something." She muttered darkly.

"Miley, you have a bad habit of being under weight. I have to keep that in mind. You might be here for the academy, but I will not allow you to slide. I can't keep an eye on you all of the time but when I'm able I'm going to yell at you." He said sitting on the bed next to her.

"I wouldn't call this yelling." She pointed out.

"You haven't really pushed any of my buttons that much. Hopefully you never will." He said pushing his glasses back up in nose.

"So starting another fight in the hallway." She stated.

"Would be a very good example. Have you talked to Mason yet? It might make you feel better. I'm surprised you haven't called him every night."

"What's wrong with me?" She asked while fiddling with the blankets. Stein didn't like the way that sounded.

"Repeat and explain." He inquired.

"What's wrong with me? Why does this happen when Mason and I are separated?" She sighed. "Maybe Molly is right, I am a freak."

"Alright first off," He smacked her hard on the back of the head. "You're not allowed to say that anymore." He decided that now was as good of time as any. It would do her any harm.

"What?" She asked rubbing the painful spot.

"Don't say that again." He said simply.

"Where did that come form?" She asked, it was rather out of the blue even for Stein.

"Marie actually," He chuckled. "I haven't said it in twenty years." Most people would find it strange but that was Marie.

"Really the word freak?" He smacked her again. "Ow, dad!" She held her head.

"Then don't say it, because I'll smack you in the head every time. But even more careful around your mother she may not smack you head."

"What?" Miley felt really embarrassed.

"I've warned you."

"But why did she make you stop saying it?" She said. "Seems rather odd, to me anyway."

"Anyone who doesn't know the full story it sounds odd." He said. "It was just after my parents died. I would listen to everyone around me, and would call myself that daily and she had about enough of it. Then one day just told me I wasn't allowed to say that any more."

"Just like that?"

"Well of course not. To me it was stupid, that when I didn't agree, she somehow got Spirit to agree. Now my partner and my girlfriend wanted me to start saying it. Well, I'm stubborn so they brought their case to Lord Death who agreed with them. So I haven't said the word in twenty years."

"So you decided to take it out of my vocabulary?" She inquired, wondering what this story had to do with her.

"You're starting to sound like me, so I wanted to cut you off before you get as far as I did."

"Did you cut yourself?" Miley asked.

"No I just cut other things. My madness started taking over, or I just stopped fighting I guess." He didn't really want to talk to Miley about that. The less she knew about his madness the better. A buzzing noise started echoing thought the room. Miley grabbed her phone that was sitting on her bedside table.

"Hey Miles, I've been thinking about you." Stein heard Mason's voice coming from the phone. He watched Miley glance at him.

"You always know when I need you." She muttered. Stein left the room. He didn't need to hear what they had to say to each other, it was none of his business. He was glad Marie had passed the message along to him.

The next day Miley was looking better. Stein was keeping a close eye on her. He found that later he should have really kept her close. He was finish grading some papers. These girls where smart he would admit that. The lowest score he gave out was an eighty-five. He liked giving high grades if meant everyone could learn at this pace. Suddenly there was a knock and then the door flew open. Joanie was leaning against the door frame panting. He looked at her rather surprised.

"Professor, there's been a fight outside." She gasped. He brain clicked into that middle mode between teacher and doctor.

"Was anyone hurt?" He inquired. "Take a few deep breaths." She followed the suggestion.

"No, but Miley was involved." She sighed. "I thought you want to know."

"What?" He was going to kill her. That was the last straw. There is no need for fighting, especially here. He was going to make her think twice before throwing a punch again. When he reached the front door of the dorm the fight had already broken up. It looked like it just dissolved. Miley was standing face to face with another girl. Neither girl looked very injured. Miley had a swollen cheek. The other girl had a split lip.

"You are a freak Stein, you and your father!" The girl yelled. Stein didn't recognized her. He had only been there a month so he didn't have a name to every face.

"Oh, yeah. Come back and I will show you how much of a freak I really am!"

"That's enough." He used the tone, he used when broken up other fights. He knew it would work for this one. Both girls flinched and back away from each other. He was glad they got the idea to get back. "What is going on here?"

"Miley, just started freaking out and punched me in the face." She gestured to her split lip.

"That's a fucking lie!" Joanie snapped from behind him. You pushed her frist, you wanted she if she got some fight in her." She stayed close to Stein. "You're just pissed that you got your ass kicked."

"Alright Joanie, your dorm. Go cool off, Miley you to, I'll speak with you both in a few minutes." He watched both girls enter the building before turning to the other girl. He had a feeling he was going to get a great deal of attitude from her. "What is your name?"

"Bella." She snapped while flicking her hair.

"Alright then Bella, where's your dorm?"

"Why in the hell should I tell you?" She demanded. Yep, there was that attitude he was expecting.

"If you don't I'll just bring you to the headmaster instead."

"Over in Dorm 6 floor 2. Professor Dilation is charge." Great now on top of everything else he had to deal with her.

Miley was in a panic. What had she done? She had blown everything. He wouldn't want her after this. He was going to be so mad. What could she do now? She couldn't go back to the dorm she would be too upset. Joanie would ask questions that she couldn't answer. She quickly headed out the back door. She needed some time to herself right now. It was going to be a miserable trip from here on out. She finally found a place to hide.

Stein arrived back at the floor. He quickly headed down the hall to check on the girls. He opened to find Joanie but no Miley. He raised his eyebrow. "Where's Miley?" She looked up at him with a look in her eyes. The look clearly said I have no idea. "No seriously where is she?"

"I don't honesty know. She didn't come into back to the dorm. Also I'm sorry about losing my temper back there. I just really hate her. She's just a bitch who wants all of the attention. She does this to everyone she needs to prove she's big girl on campus. I heard her saying that she was going to attack Miley and see how well trained an academy student is. She's jealous because she wanted to go but her parents said no."

"I understand, just keep you're cool next time. You are sure you don't have any idea where she could be?"

"Professor if I did I would tell you, she seemed upset about something."

"Alright, don't worry about it. Get that homework done."

"Do you want some help looking for her?" He turned and smiled at her.

"She's not that hard to find, if you know what to look for." He tapped the rim of his glasses and closed the door. He found her quickly. She was sitting under a large ash tree. She looked so small, even smaller then usual which was saying something with Miley only standing four feet eleven inches, she was curled into a small ball. Miley was crying he knew that, why she was crying he wasn't sure. "Miley?" She didn't seem to hear him. "Miley answer me." She scold. Still no response. He hated to be stern with her when she was like this but. "Miley Annette, answer me young lady." She looked up at him, her eyes fulled of tears. "What's the matter?" She shook her head. "Miley, what is it."

"I don't want to hear it." She sniffed.

"Hear what, what are you talking about?"

"How much I made you angry," She muttered. "How much trouble I am and how you don't want me anymore?"

"When did I say that I would abandon you if you got into trouble?" He thought he had made that clear. "Miley it doesn't matter what you do." He hoped this was coming out ride. This was much more of Marie's department. Then again she did need to hear it from him. Plus Marie would be upset if Miley ever said that to her. Stein wouldn't be sure how Marie would reach to this. He really hoped what he said next was the right thing to say. "It doesn't matter what you do, I'm not going to being your dad." It sounded right."

"You said if I pushed you buttons." She started.

"We would talk about it. Then decide if anything was needed." He reminded her. She looked so miserable, Stein saw the Miley he known over the summer. A Miley he never wanted to see again, a terrified, confused, and lonely Miley. Stein would admit he wasn't a sociopath, he could feel, and understand how others where feeling just dealing with it wasn't his strong point. But this little girl could make him start. He was shock to him. He only met one other person who could do that, and it was Marie. He wasn't sure why only they could do it. She was still looking at him with her large sad eyes and sniffed. "You a kid, that what is kids do they mess up sometimes. That's why I'm here, I help you, and make sure you stay safe."

"So you aren't mad?" She hiccuped. "I would have thought you would have been furious we just talked about not picking fights."

"True I am a little annoyed, but has more to do with you not going back to your room. I've already talked to you about wandering off alone." He scolded.

"I'm sorry!" She wrapped her arms around his waist, she was crying into his chest. He could feel her whole body shaking, from the tears. "Please don't be mad any more."

"Miley didn't I ready say that?" He said.

"I'm sorry, I really am." She sobbed.

"I know Miley I know." He said stroking her hair. He really hoped that he doing this right. He was mostly acting on instinct the only thing he really had when trying to deal with Miley. Logic was useless. "Calm down, Miley." It took her a good five minutes to clam down to they could head back to his room. He wanted to look her cheek over before getting to the lecture. When they arrived he gestured from Miley to sit on the bed. He straddled his chair and rolled over. It was clear it was going to be sore for a few days but nothing serious. He was glad about that. He knew they needed to talk but could he handle it what if he said the wrong thing? He sighed while he didn't really have a choice. "First off you are grounded for a week, you'll be spending your evenings with me." He said turning straight to business.

"Okay," She muttered, wondering if that was really all she was going to get after getting so upset. She felt rather stupid. "I'm guessing that's not all." She said.

"No, come closer for a second." Miley followed the order wondering she should have. She felt his hand collide with the back of her head. She flinched, that one had really hurt. More then usually, she rubbed the spot. "Also the next time you throw a punch, I'll spank you understand?" Where had that come from? It was too late to take it back now.

"Wait, what?" Miley asked surprised. She hadn't thought that he would go that far. She really needed to be careful. She never really been afraid of Stein until now.

"You heard me." He really couldn't believe he had said that to her. Sure he was playing the role but he hadn't really considered ever spanking her, but she seemed to think it a very serious threat so he ran with it. He thought back to what happened in Paris. True he would have to tell her eventually but He wasn't sure now was a good time. "Any more fights and I'll have you over my knee. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," She sighed. She couldn't believe this. Would he tell Mari...mom? What would she do if she found out. She sighed and try to keep it out of her mind.

"Now that's out of the way." Once again to Miley he seemed back to normal. How did he just jump back and forth like that? She didn't understand. "I want to know what happened and the whole story Miley. I don't want to find out missing parts later."

"Well," She muttered not really looking at him.

"Miley," He scolded.

"I was walking back from class, when I heard some one call for me, and I turned around to see who it was. The next thing I know I am on the ground at that girl's feet and I'm surrounded. At first I wasn't sure what was going on then she started running her mouth. She called you a..." She stopped not wanting to say the word. She wondered how he gone without using it for twenty years, she couldn't go twenty-four hours.

"I figured that's where you threw the punch that split her lip." She only nodded at him wandering if she would get another smack upside the head. "Alright, go get your homework." He told her.

"Why?" She inquired.

"Your grounding starts now, and Joanie is also in trouble so I am keeping both of your social contact to a minimum. I know it will do you some good."

Wow that was emotional. Ohh what will happen next? Another fight? Let's hope not.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own soul eater

Chapter 16

A call From Marie:

Is this what family feels like?

Miley felt a stupid grin spread across her face. A bright red ninety five made the last week worth every last misery. That was much more like her, if wasn't a perfect score but she would take it over what she had gotten last time. Had this odd feeling of pride because of the look on the woman's face. The bell rang signaled the end of the day. She hummed happily down the hallway.

Not many students who hum happily on their way to her father's office apart from her. She had gotten an A on her test and it was the last day of her punishment because of the fight. It was going to be a good day. She could tell. She arrived with her things she would need for her homework at her father office door. She could just hear voices coming though. Her father's voice was very clear. "Excuse me just because she got a ninety-five you believe that she cheated? Miley's IQ is some where in the 190's. I don't know the exact number off the top of my head. She's my daughter, she does nothing but read. Just because you put concepts that these girls shouldn't get on your exams doesn't mean there aren't a few who can understand. You should be thrilled not annoyed."

"I heard she spends a lot of time here with you." She said simply. Why did this woman hate her so much she couldn't understand.

"Again she's my daughter. Not that it's any or you business, I was keeping her social contact to minimum. A punishment for that fight that broke out." He wondered if she had even punished the other girl? "The girls can come in if they need me. Lilia comes about 7:30 for math help. Joanie usually needs help with her essays, but she usually just drops them off."

"Wow, Fraken you take care of you girls really well." Miley felt her jaw drop. She couldn't believe she had called him that. She never heard anyone who call him that. Miley knew that it was most likely.

"Please as I told you before, only my wife calls me, Franken." He said with a strange tone.

"Well, I will be seeing you around." Miley moved out of the way opening door. It was rather hard with all of her books. "I think she likes you. You get more attention then Spirit."

"If you ever say that again. I will be removing vital organs." She quickly entered the office and dropped her books on to his desk.

"But I'm serious dad." She started. "I mean Mom, Medusa, Katsune, that girl at the inn."

"I only took her number because you were with me, your mother and I were not ready to come out into the open. But I do seem to attract the weird ones."

"Is my IQ really that high?" She asked wondering if he was just defending her.

"You heard all that then. She really doesn't like you." He said simply. "Yes, all the students, you landed some where in the mid 190's some where between 194-198 I can't quite remember."

"Alright, then where do you sit on the scale?" She seriously wanted to know. He looked at her with a grin.

"You really want to know?" She nodded. "I sit at 220 even."

"No wonder you're crazy." There was suddenly a ringing noise and Stein handed the phone to Miley. "It's your mother she wants to talk to you."

"Oh no," She muttered. "Is she mad at me too?"

"Don't worry, I already handled the fight. She just wants to see how you are doing." He handed the phone to her. She flipped opened the phone she still felt nervous, would Marie yell at her? She was very nervous.

"Hi, Mom." She muttered waiting for the shouting to start.

"Hi, sweetheart how are you?" Marie said sweetly. "Your father said you weren't feeling that well."

"Yeah, I'm fine now, I just needed a good night sleep. I got a ninety-five on my last test." She said. Hoping that may get her some brownie points.

"Oh, honey that's wonderful. I'm so proud." Miley was not expecting that. She wasn't sure how to handle it. "Well, I know you've got homework and I have some tests to grade. If you need anything just call me alright honey."

"I will mom. I promise." She wanted to say I love you but wasn't sure if she could. She hung up the phone. She handed the phone back to Stein.

"See that wasn't so bad." He told her.

"I thought she would have been upset about the fight. I know it was stupid but I just couldn't tell my temper."

"She probably still is but I did handle it." He said matter a factually. "Plus I didn't tell her that I removed the word from you're vocabulary just yet. It takes a few months to adjust so I'll tell her when I know you aren't going to slip."

"You said something like that when I attacked Spirit? You said if anyone asked about it say you handled it." Stein was impressed that Miley even remembered that indent.

"That was two years ago. But yes it is the same idea. Usually you wouldn't get punished twice. Your mother would talk about it and decided together."

"Okay," She said, She found the chat very out of the ordinary. It was more of what a parent and child would have then a teacher and a student. She liked that it was nice. She never thought she would have a conversation like with Stein but it was nice. She almost thought she could tell him anything. But she didn't want to over load him either.

"So you got a ninety-five. I would have thought you would show me that." He said grabbing the paper and looking at it." Miley became very worried Stein never acted this way. Maybe he hadn't enough cigarettes, not he just to testy when that happened. Someone must have added something extra to his coffee, that must have been it.

"I thought she told you, which was why I didn't mention it." She said. It was definitely not how they usually talked. Not that she minded. Maybe he was just was opening up to her, or he was just playing the role that he needed to play. Either way, Miley like being able to talk to him about things. She like having someone to talk to, Mason was a good listen but she didn't want make him listen to her whine all of time. He brought her back by patting her on the head. "Great job."

"What am I four, you going to put it on the fridge for me?" She joked. He laughed, it was one of his rare real laughs. Miley had only heard if a few times.

"I may need a bigger fridge." He said. She wondered if that was how a family suppose to act. But it felt like something was missing. She glanced over at Stein's desk. Then she noticed their family picture. That was missing, Marie. She never thought she would think this, but she really missed her mom. She wanted to see her. Marie was now just as important to her as Stein was.

Stein felt very strange. He kept thinking about how this chat was going. He and Miley had made a great deal of headway in the trust area. He felt like something was missing, no he knew something was missing. He noticed Miley glancing at the picture sitting on his desk. He knew that Marie was missing. He missed her. Really missed her. For the longest time, he didn't really see that picture real till this talk with Miley. He remember taking it.

Miley seemed rather nervous. He had to tell her to relax over a dozen times. Mason had to stand behind the camera doing everything he could to get her to smile. Stein knew Miley had a good partner, he would never have to worry about them. They never had an issue. Other then Miley never being conscious. He sighed why was he thinking about this right now?

"We need to find this witch, we're running out of time." Miley said suddenly turning business.

"I know, but we can't rush it either, that will blow our cover." He said.

Alright, that's chapter 16.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own soul eater

Chapter 17

A Surprise Attack:

Did Miley give herself away?

Miley was walking with her floor mates. They where walking home from a quick trip from. They where gabbing when Miley felt a familiar feeling of dread come over her. Her hair on the back of her neck was sticking straight up. She knew this feeling. "Everyone down!" She yelled. Her training from the academy was kicking in. Pushing them toward the ground. Then began looking trying to find something to defend herself with. She would never go out without Mason ever again after this. She really wished he was with her right now. She didn't know how to fight a witch without him. She happened to find a rake leaning against a shed. She knew she would have to make it work.

She quickly hurried over and snapped the bottom off. She quickly spun it around to get a better grip. The rake was very old and pieces of it was sticking off, not that she cared. She sensed something flying at her. She slid her hands down the handle feeling the bits of wood entering her skin. She knew that it wasn't going to fun later but she had to focus on what was happening now. The large object was in her sights she swung the stick like a bat. The object went flying back into the woods.

"Oh my my, there are some fight in you. I'm glad there will be some fun, it so boring just grabbing and going."

"Show yourself you coward!" Miley shouted while feeling her knees shaking. She hoped that she wasn't losing conciseness just yet. She wanted to know who she was fighting.

"No I'm done playing for today girly. But don't worry I will come play with you another day." Miley really hoped it wasn't any time soon. That was the last thing she remembered.

She felt something pulling on her skin. It hurt a lot. The sensation returned. She really didn't like it hurt a lot. "Ow," She whimpered. "Stop it." She tried to pull her hand toward her, but someone was holding on to it.

"Easy Miley, just a few more," She couldn't see Stein. She hadn't opened her eyes. She flinched as he pulled another one. "That was quick thinking on your part. Did you get a good look at them. Also nice job of getting the other girls out of harms way."

"No, I couldn't even seen the was coming at me, let alone who sent it." She said while Stein pulled another sliver out. He wrapped up the hand he was working on. When he picked up her left hand which hurt a great deal more then when he was holding her right. "I thought you said only a few more."

"Yes, in your right hand. You had about forty in it. Your left has about thirty. It will be another hour or so before I have all of them out."

"Why did I faint, I didn't have a partner to resonate with?" Her question ended in a whimper.

"Sorry, you forgot." He said simply while picking another piece of wood out of her hand. "An adrenaline rush is an adrenaline rush. It has nothing to do with it, the first time you fainted, you didn't even have a partner at the time." The more Stein talked the more Miley realized he was right. "Alright, I'm going to have to cut this one out. It's too deep to be pulled." After twenty more minutes of pain and Miley sniffling. He quickly wrapped her other hand.

"Did you explain what was going on to the headmaster?" She inquired.

"I was with him when I sensed the witch. I also took care of rake you broke." He said well checking the bandages to make sure they where tight.

"I'll pay for it." She said while looking down at her hands.

"Don't worry about it there is something else we need to worry about." he said. She gave on of her familiar look of confusion. "What did was brave but it may have given yourself away to her."

"Oh geez I didn't even think of that. I just acted to what was going on." She said and then smacked her hand to her forehead. "Ow..." That really hurt. She finally looked around and realized that she didn't know where she was. "Where are we?" She ask while shaking the hand that had just make contact on her forehead.

"The infirmary." He explained, when was cut off by the door flying off. He half expect Black*star to come crashing in, but it wasn't Black*star is was Joanie.

"Miley! Oh my god! You are so bad ass! You swung that thing like you did it every day! Just wham! Knocked that thing right out of the park!" She sat on the bed next to Miley. "Thanks for watching out for us." Her tone was very different, Stein had a feeling that Joanie knew what was going on.

Miley walked down the hallway staring at her hands. Stein told her it would be at least a week before she would be able to hold a pencil. She had left class just couldn't focus. Her thoughts haunted what Stein had said. What if she had blown her cover. Was it safe to stay in classes, or around her floor mates? Had she given Stein away too? She knew that the whole witch community knew him at first sight, but they might not know that he was here till they heard the Staff meister was. That brought a new thought into her mind. Where they associated together? He did always come to rescue when she needed it.

"Miley, my baby!" Came a very excited shout.

"Mom?" She inquired and got her answer while Marie wrapped arms around her. "What are you doing here? I thought Dad said not surprise visits." She said returning the hug.

"No he said no surprises on him. I could surprise you all I want." She said while holding Miley tighter.

"Marie you squeeze her any tighter, you are going to suffocate her." Stein said simply from behind them. They headed back to Stein's office. After the door was closed they all looked at each other.

"So, you sure it's a witch." Marie asked quietly. Stein nodded at his partner.

"Yes, I'm not surprised thought, what worries me, is the fact she went after Miley and her floor mates. Miley may have given herself away, when she protected the rest."

"I'm sorry about that, dad." Miley muttered. Marie wrapped her arms around her.

"You're so cute!" Miley wouldn't have minded the hug but Marie had caught her hands under arms and they were still very tender.

"Mom, hands." Miley whimpered. Marie quickly let go.

"I'm sorry honey." Stein wasn't sure what to think of them. They made him feel, he wasn't sure how to explain it. He watched them and people said he was crazy. He was sane compared to the pair in front him. He almost understood Spirit. Well when he focused on Maka so much. Spirit was right about one thing, family was the greatest thing to happen to someone. Spirit had told him that when he had discovered Kami was pregnant with Maka. He never thought he would understand Spirit but he was beginning to. He would never understand him fully but it was still an understanding.

"So no idea who it could have been?" Marie asked while turning back to him. She met his eyes, he missed her so much. He couldn't wait till this was over and they could go back to normal. Well as normal his life could be.

"No, not a clue to be honest. You sure you haven't felt the soul before, Miley?" Stein asked her. Miley shook her head.

"I feel like I met her before, but I couldn't tell you where. I think it's the same witch that tried to snatch Leslie earlier this year. How is she doing any way. I hope Molly hasn't been attacking her while I'm not around." That was so like Miley to worry about the rest of the world. He was hoping that the rivalry between the two girls will have disappeared by the time they returned to the academy, but as long as Molly was bully Miley would try to stop her. "Maybe we should start poking around. I am here to learn that stuff." Miley pointed out.

Later that night Miley went for a walk. She wanted to give her parents sometime alone. It was such a nice night it seemed to be a waste as well. She enjoyed out of season the warm evening breeze. While passing by the library she ran into her least favorite person. "Evening Professor." She said to Professor Dalton.

"Oh Miss Stein." She said with a fake sweet voice. "I see your father has let you off your short leash."

"Yes," Miley said simply. "It's to nice out to be inside. We aren't going to get many more nights like this."

"Yes I quite agree, have a good night Miss Summers."

Miley turned and looked at the woman. "Wait what," Miley asked hoping she had miss heard.

"I said have a good night Miss Stein."

Miley took off running. She didn't stop until was safely in Stein's office. Stein stared at her. It was very unlike her not to knock. "I thought you said a walk." Stein asked while raising an eye brow at her. She was holding on to the door frame trying to breathe.

"Dalton, is the witch." She gasped. Stein grabbed a hold Miley.

"Clam down, just because you don't like her doesn't mean she's the witch." He said smiling at her.

"No, dad." She said while taking a seat on the couch in the office. "She called me Summers."

"You're just shaken up over the attack Miley. You don't have to worry, I'm here and I'm sure that they are going to take a step back for a while and reorganize their plain. So keep clam, alright." Miley couldn't believe, now he started to baby her? He wasn't taking her seriously. It was like he a just a little to conformable with being here.

"You are going to at least check it out right?" She asked. He looked at her giving that usual look.

"Like I always do. I just don't want you go digging on your own alright. If she is the witch. I don't want you alone with her." He told her. "Now, get some rest alright Miley."

Yay fluff moment.! Alright next one!


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own soul eater

Chapter 18

Miley is snatched:  
>What is this new feeling?<p>

Miley needed to prove that she was the witch. She knew how to do it as well, but Stein had already shot her down. She sighed, she wondered why he was acting this way. She wondered around the grounds. It wasn't like him to baby her, not like this sure when she was injured he kept her longer then other people would, but this was a mission. They needed to find the witch and fast. She wouldn't be able to think if one of the other girls where snatched while Stein was dragging his feet. Her phone started buzzing. She quickly flipped it open.

"Hello?" She asked wondering why he was calling.

"Miley, where are you?" Stein inquired. She hadn't told him she was going out. She hoped that he wasn't to annoyed.

"Just heading to the library, I just needed something for an essay and some fresh air." She heard him chuckle. She was glad he was in a good mood.

"Alright, let me know when you get back. I just like knowing where you are. The witch may make a move soon."

Miley arrived at the library. She had a bad feeling that she shouldn't have come. She knew it was to late to go back now. She slid her hand into her purse and got her phone open. She clung to a book case. She held down the number three button. She wanted to warn him.

Stein picked up the phone that was humming across the desk. He held it to his ear. "Miley." No answer just heavy breathing. "Miley, what's going on answer me." Then it dawned on him. Miley didn't want to talk she wanted him to hear.

"Dad, we have a problem." Her voice was very quiet. Stein knew that this was going to be really bad.

"If you can get out, get out." He told her. He felt a strange feeling rise in his chest.

"I think it's to late for that."

The next few seconds of horror. All he could hear was Miley fighting with someone. The last thing he heard was Miley scream. "Miley," He said praying she would answer. There was nothing but silence. He took a deep breath then lit a cigarette. He needed to stay calm. He quickly headed toward the library going though six cigarettes along the way. There was only one word for the first floor would be demolished. He left the strange feeling rise in higher in his chest. He couldn't feel her soul anywhere. Had he really expected to find her? He quickly found a mirror. This was not going to be a pleasant talk. Miley was in the hands of the witches and they may know that she was the staff meister. He only hoped that they did not or Miley wouldn't last the night.

"Hiya, Stein, what's up?" The god of Death asked cheerily as he bobbed back and forth. He seemed to know something was wrong. Was it showing on his face?

"Miley has been snatched." He said gravely.

"Oh my! This is not good." The death god said. "Return to Death City, we need to plan our next move. Do they know who she really is?"

"I'm not sure but they know she isn't my daughter. I will take the blame for this I should have been keeping a closer watch on her." He said, for once in his life saying what he was feeling.

"No, no Stein. We all knew the risks of taking her. Knowing our Staff Meister she would rather be taken then any one else."

Stein nodded in agreement. He wanted to keep his mouth closed, the feeling in his chest of getting worst and he did not really trust himself to speak. He sat there on the plane. It was odd being alone. He was rarely ever alone these days. It was too quiet, it was strange he did not feel comfortable without someone there. He did not think it could get any worst well that was till he got off the plane alone. He felt Marie before he saw her. She had him in an embrace before he could say a word. He returned it knowing that she needed to one at least one of them was safe, not that it would be much comfort. He was shocked not even Marie could relive this feeling. It was painful not he still was not sure what it could be.

"Was she hurt?" She muttered in his ear. He really did not want to tell her.

"I'm not sure but from what I could tell, she put up on hell of a fight." He told her quietly.

"Professor, we are going to get her back right?" Mason's voice cut though the air, the panic clear as day. Stein knew Miley's quiet partner would be there. He wasn't sure what was worse facing his partner or facing his daughter's. He really needed to stop thinking like that. He gave him a fake smile.

"Now, that is a stupid question."

"I mean when we find her. I am going with you."

"You make it sound like we going to be finding her soon." He was glad Mason seemed to be still mostly in one piece, which meant Miley was still alive for now.

They arrived to find Azusa typing away one the computer. Her glasses glowing from light of the monitor. She didn't look up from her charts and graphs. "You know there was one thing that Miley got from you." She said simply. He wondered how this woman could turn this into an insult, he really did not want to deal with it right now.

"What would that be?" He sighed.

"Her brain." She glanced at him with a unAzusa smile on her face. He looked away. Not wanting to show that he was upset. "It seemed like she knew she was going to another tracker." Stein felt his heart skip a beat. They maybe able to find her before it was too late. If it was not already.

"She has another one?" He questioned. That's was just like her always planing ahead... She hadn't... planed to, no she wasn't that stupid...

"Yeah, she said she wanted one that she knew wouldn't fall off. It was a emergency one she has to turn it on." The Death Scythe said. "We were hoping we wouldn't have to use it. While you two we're off being the grieving parents. I've been keeping an eye out for her." Stein leaned over the chair.

"So where is she?" He asked.

"Sadly she haven't turned it on yet. But don't worry I'm not moving. Go calm Marie down I'll let you know if I find anything."

Miley knew she was in deep trouble. If she got this alive, Stein was going to skin her alive. She sat there for a few minutes, she made sure that she was alone. Then she began fiddling with the owl. She was glad she thought of the idea. Now all she could do was wait.

Azusa was still clicking away when a new popped up. She saw the small red dotting flashing. "Nice job," She muttered clicking a few more keys. "Time to report." She quickly got up. "Alright Staff Meister let's see what else you can do."

That's chapter 18


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own soul eater

Chapter 19

Miley's Location

Spirit proves his worth?

"So you've located her?" The Lord Death inquired while turning his head to one side.

"Yes, but they seem to be moving her. We are going to have to wait till they are done transporting her." She said while adjusting her glasses. "I think we should wait on telling Stein and Marie." The analytical weapon added.

"Are you crazy? They deserve to know." Spirit demanded.

"I just want to wait till we are sure that we have her. If we lose the signal. Stein will take off on his own like he's done so many times before."

The lab was dark, which was reflecting Stein's mood. He could not even focus on his experiments. He clicked away on nothing not really paying any attention to what he was writing at the moment. He did not care about any thing expect finding Miley. She was in the hands in the witches and it was his fault. He sighed and took another long drag on his cigarette. He pulled the pack of his pocket and discovered he only that three left. He really needed to slow down. Sure he smoked but not this much. What was making act this way? Did he dare say that he was stressed, but it was wasn't the right word. He always smoked more when Miley was in trouble. He would have to ask Marie about what he was feeling. She would understand much better then he would. He would have to wait till she got home though he wasn't sure when that might be.

He gave up on typing it wasn't getting any where. Finished off the cigarette and quickly lit up the next one. He sighed deeply. He stood up a brushed off his lab coat. With Marie in the state that she was, it would be better for her to come home to dinner waiting for her. After another drag he walked into the kitchen. He entered the kitchen and much to his surprise he found nothing... Absolutely nothing that he could use to make food. It looked like he would need to head into town. He sighed and pulled his pack out again. Two left, it was time to take a trip.

He slowly made his way downtown, he found Maka and Soul just outside of the grocery store. They seemed to be bicker with each other but they seemed to break it up when they noticed him. He was glad that Miley going missing was only effecting him and Marie. He would hate for the kids to lose their focus so close to the end of their final year. Maka hurried over to him. Stein had a feeling they where more worried about him then, they where themselves.

"Hello Professor, how is it going?" She inquired. "Is there any news?"

"Not that I'm aware of. You two should focus on your studies with the finals right around the corner. She wouldn't want you guys to put your lives on hold for her." She nodded at him.

"How are you doing?" She asked. Did it seem like something wrong? Marie had ask him that so many times, true he still couldn't explain the feeling in his chest. He knew he was not feeling alright but he could not tell them that, if he was not alright then nothing was. Nothing phased him.

"I'm fine, I just more concerned about Miss Marie." Was that alright to say to them? Did that give away their relationship? No, that should be fine, she was his partner and do they live together. "Have you seen her this evening?" Now that was normal conversation, much better, He really needed to gather his thoughts. This was not like him at all. Both students shook at their heads. He wondered where she might be. It was not like her, he sighed, he felt that strange feeling grow. He still was not sure what to call it. It was not concern, it was like concern but multiplied by some exponential number. It was fear, would admit he was afraid for Miley, and if she was going come back in one piece. He would never voice it aloud.

He entered the store, he decided to try to take Marie's mind off Miley for a while. He decided that making her favorite dinner may help. It might make her feel a little better. He quickly grabbed what he needed. He also made sure to buy several packs of cigarettes. He was going to need them. Maybe he should try to get some sleep tonight. He doubted that either of them would, not knowing where she was... He needed to keep his mind clear.

He heard the door open. He felt a small smile spread across his face. He did love the feeling he got when she walked into a room or the house of that matter. Her wavelength just filled every corner of the house. He just placed the plates on the table. Marie entered the room. "Franken, I'm impressed the light is..." She stop looking at the table. "Franken, do you we need to talk?" He knew that it would worry her, he always made breakfast and she made dinner. It had not really changed since she had come to stay with him.

"No, but are you right? You've been out for while, I was starting to get anxious."

"You where getting anxious?" She hurried over and placed her hand on his forehead. "It's really bothering you isn't it. You can talk to me about it."

"I just needed something to keep me busy." He said while pushing her toward the table. No point to put all that work in then have to eat the food cold.

"Franken, you are always busy. Miley going missing is effecting you more then you want to admit, I miss her too Franken. You can't bottle things up like this." She said while cutting into the fine meat he had prepared for her.

"Please Marie, I'm not really in the mood to talk about my feelings right now. I'm not really sure what I'm feeling right now." Shit, he had not meant to say that. "Never mind, I know it's bothering you more." He added trying to get his mind off the tight feeling in his chest. "I can't believe that I was stupid enough to leave her alone. Especially after that attack." She was right it did bothered him, but he wanted her to stay clam.

She reached out and touch his hand. "This isn't your fault. You know that right?" She asked her voice shaking lightly. "The way you said it, it was almost like she wanted to be taken." She added, while squeezing his hand.

"That sounds like her, she knew it would be better if she was taken then anyone else." He rubbed left eye with his free hand.. "If they find out who she is, she's dead." He muttered bitterly.

"Don't say that Franken, I don't want to think about it. She's going to be find, we'll bring her home." She voice began to shake more. It was his turn to give her hand a squeeze. Only Marie could make him at on indistinct right away. He tried logic with Miley first, know that it would not really work with her.

Miley sat on the floor. She took a deep calming breath. She ran her fingers over the cold stone floor. She knew they would come and get her. It may not be right away, but they would. Even if everyone else called it hopeless, Sti... her parents... would come and get her. She felt a small smile spread over her face. She thought of Mason, now it was time to solve a puzzle.

Mason... how did she feel about him? She could not stand being away from him. Was that weird? Or was it just the bond between her and Mason different, well then again she knew that. But was it really love though? She did not really know what love felt like? Her mind wandered back to the night before she left. They had been so close why hadn't she kissed him. She wanted too, but she had missed her chance. What if she didn't make it back? No she was going to make it back, and when she did, she was going to tell Mason how she felt. That she loved him.

She was brought back from her partner by the door creaking open. She looked up but had to shield her eyes from the light. All she could see of the witch was a silhouette, that feeling returned, like Miley knew her. Even just an outline seemed to connect to some far off memory of someone Miley couldn't place. "Hey, what's your name?" The figured asked in a tone that showed she already knew, Miley had to make her think she was wrong, if not she was dead.

"Miley Stein," She had to be convincing. She was never good at lying but in away, it was true, her name wasn't Miley Stein but sometimes she felt like her. The witches knew Stein didn't have a child but she didn't have a choice, it was either do die now. She had never been so scared.

"Do you really think I'm stupid?" She demanded. "I know you are the Summers girl." She laughed bitterly. A dye job and a pair of glasses isn't going to hide that from any of us girly." It really bothered Miley how her soul seemed so familiar yet so foreign. "I've seen you before and you have been getting in our way."

Miley had an idea. She hoped it worked. She wasn't good at lying but maybe just playing it back might make it more believable. "Summers?" She asked, hoping she sounded convincing. "You mean that girl from my dad's homeroom?" She said rather annoyed. "I have more skill in my little finger. She's nothing my a freak and a drama queen, her partner is the real power in their team. I mean, I'm shocked he even stayed with a freak like her." She would have to remember not to repeat this to annoy one. Stein and Mason on the top of the list, Stein would skin her alive and she did not want to see Mason upset. She would want to spend time with him, which would be rather hard if she was locked in her room and knowing Stein he would do that.

"So you found her?" Marie asked excitedly.

"Yes," Asuza said turning to her fellow Deathscythe. Either they found the tracker and trashed it or we found her. I'm almost one hundred percent that we've got her."

"Miley wouldn't have let that thing out of her sight. She would have made sure to keep it hidden. It's the only thing she really has left from them." He felt the feeling in his chest loosen. His mind started slowing down a little he could think again, well almost.

"So tell me Staff Meister," laughed the witch, "How brave are you now?"

"You don't scare me." Miley said calmly back. "You can do what you want with me." Miley knew she wasn't really fooling anyone. "You can kill me if you want, but I can tell you right now, what ever pain I feel you feel at least double that." Miley told them in all honesty.

"Well, what will the reaper do?" The witch asked in a fake sweet voice.

"It's not the reaper you have to worry about." Was Miley reply before she knew no more.

Stein lit a cigarette, he finally been able to slow down. He knew he and Marie would be back to normal when Miley was safe. He took a very long drag but he didn't feel much better. He looked over the city. It wasn't like him to come to the roof. He didn't go to his usual spot because he would reminded of Miley, though the roof held memories of the small girl as well. This was where she had fallen from trying to protect Angela. Miley had really proved herself that day. She has used her own body as a shield. He shook himself he needed to get Miley off his mind. Even if it was just for a little bit. After another long drag he sighed. He felt a light breeze ruffle his hair, usually a very pleasant sensation but nothing seemed to be pleasant these days.

"Odd, finding you up here." Came a familiar voice from behind him. He didn't have to turn to know who it was.

"Hey there, Spirit." He held out his pack of cigarettes. It was rare that Spirit smoked but, Stein was willing to share so Spirit just took one out of the low pack.

"You pack seems low, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just a little worried about Marie." He said off hand. Spirit knew about his and Marie's relationship before they had really gotten back together.

"I've never seen you so panicked before." His former partner said off hand while looking out over the city.

Was that what he was feeling? If Spirit could that meant it was clear a lot of people. No wonder Marie had been acting the way she had. Stein wondered why Spirit was looking for him. He looked at Spirit to ask and got his answer. "I don't think you should go." Stein had Spirit up against a wall his fist an inch from his face when he regained his control. He couldn't believe that Spirit had said that, this whole thing was his fault. He pulled Spirit shirt tighter.

"What if it was Maka?" He demanded, he hands where shaking. This was why Spirit was Stein partner for five years. He could push his barriers but that wasn't always a good thing.

"Then our places would in exchanged." Spirit said. He stood his ground. Stein was impressed, he never seen Spirit so serious before. "You need to clam down. I've never seen you in such a wreak before. She really means a lot to you doesn't she."

"More then I seem to understand." Stein said, while letting go of Spirit's collar. "I told her I would be there to keep her out of trouble. She knew who the witch was and I told her we needed the evidence first."

"Well you did need to." Spirit pointed out. "That's totally normal. She knows that you will keep that promise."

"Miley went to prove it on her own. Just one tap then the soul protect would have fallen right off. Damn." Lighting the cigarette that he quickly brought to his mouth. He really needed to slow down.

"See, this is what I mean. You're way to close to this. Let Sid handle this." Spirit said while adjusting his tie.

"I can't." He muttered while staring out at the setting sun. "We both need to be there. She needs proof that we are there for her." He said to himself.

"What are talking about?" Spirit could not tell what his old partner was muttering to himself. He had a feeling that he did not want to.

"Never mind, I need to head back anyway." He said quickly. Spirit watched Stein walking away. He had to ask one more questions of his old friend.

"What are you going to do if she's gone?" He asked gravely.

Stein turned back to look at him. His face calm. "She's not trust me." He blew out a large cloud of smoke. "Are you coming?" He asked as he walked away.

Spirit was unsure how Stein knew that Miley was alright, but soon got his answer. Mason was waiting for them in the Death Room. The weapon would have been falling to pieces if his meister was gone.

"When are we leaving?" Mason demanded. It was clear to Stein that the weapon was filled int on what was going on.

"As soon as you calm down." He said. "We need to go in with level heads. Mason you need to be extra careful, you are going without a partner. I want you to keep toward the back." He told the weapon. He sighed, he needed to level his own head as well. He was glad to see the determinism in the boy's eyes. He knew that there was no point of telling him to stay here. He wouldn't not while his meister was unaccounted for. "We're not going to get her, just to lose you."

"Got it," Mason said while nodding at him.

Stein just wanted to get Miley and get her home, but his feelings where nothing compared to Mason's. He sighed. He didn't like the feeling in his chest. He felt like he was missing something. He was right.

A shout out to mcoyne thanks for being a fan! It's been awile since I've done one of these. See you next everyone!


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Soul eater. Hey everyone it's been awhile. Finally able to take a break from school! It's so nice. You know read and review! Can't wait to here what you people think!

Chapter 20

Miley's return

Could have it be poison?

What they found terrified them. Miley was hanging from her wrist over a large vat. She was hanging loosely. It wasn't the worst of it. He could see injures from here. Stein's heart skipped a beat. He quickly checked for her soul. It was still there, the same as always. He took a deep breath.

_"Miley," _Marie grasped_. "Oh, god is she?" _ Marie had seemed to have missed understood his sigh. He smile knowing that Marie care for Miley just as much as he did.

_"Don't worry,"_ He calmed his partner_. "Her soul is stable. Her body will be a different story."_

"Miles!" Mason yelled about to hurry forward. Stein had grabbed the boy's shoulder. He brought the weapon against his better judgment. He knew there would not be any real way to stop him from coming. He knew Miley was Mason's world, the boy had proved it many times in the past.

"Mason, stay down." He said gently. "Don't give away that you are her partner." He was not sure who was in the area. Many of the witches knew Miley by sight, but Mason was a mystery and he wanted to keep like that as must as possible. Mason attention was pulled away from him. The boy suddenly looked rather upset. Stein followed his gaze and understood why. All he could see was shadow, but the shadow was holding a sharp blade. He didn't think he could handle Miley being murdered in from of them.

Mason broke free of his grip and started toward the shadow. "Stay away from her!" The boy yelled. He hurried up the ramp that connected the walk way that the shadow was standing on. All Stein could do was follow the young weapon. This was why he didn't want to take the boy with them. He knew Miley would come first, but his actions may make the witches think the only option was to kill Miley. They reached the walk way watched at the shadow made slashing motion and then Miley fall into the large vat below. Stein discovered was full, with what he was not sure.

The next thing he heard was a second splash as Mason dived in after his partner. Stein started in horror. He was not even sure what the liquid was and now two of his students were fully submerged in it. He knew Mason would have dived in even if was acid. He really would do anything for his partner. He sighed and watch them brake the surface. Mason moved over the the edge with difficultly. He lifted Miley would of the liquid. "Take her, there stuff is rather thick." He panted. Trying to keep his head above the mysterious fluid.

Stein wanted to get a sample of it but he noticed, thought Mason was not under the surface he was getting farther away from edge of the walk way. The vat was emptying. Stein quickly handed Miley off to Sid and grabbed a hold of Mason by the front of his shirt. "What the.." Was all the boy could say before Stein place him safely on the wood. He could not get a sample but was able to keep Mason close. He did like the idea better. Once the boy was not longer in his teacher;s grip he headed over to his partner. Sid had laid small girl little away from the edge.

"Miley?" He asked.

"I'll handle her. Then I'm handling you." He scolded the weapon. Mason nodded in understanding he had shattered the promise he had made to him. He moved away from Miley so Stein could look Miley over.

Miley has a pulse. It was faint but it was there. Sid had laid Miley on her side, to make sure that there was nothing left in her mouth. Stein turned her on to her back to check her breathing. It was there, thankfully. It was faint like her pulse. "Miley," he said. No response. "Miley, can you me?" He went to check her breath it was gone. He took a deep breath, he tilted her head back. Miley's body took a great shuttering breath. The strangest thing she began to sit up. He held her shoulder, trying to keep her down.

"Dad?" She sounded normal. He was surprised Miley didn't seem aware of her injures. "Why are you here?" She also seemed unaware that she had been once again inches from dying, he was glad Miley was still Miley.

"Saving you, would a very good reason." He said simply. Not wanting the young meister to know that he had been upset. Miley didn't answer him. She went to stand up. He held her down. "You shouldn't stand. Your legs won't hold you." She looked right at them. Her eyes showing that he might as well be telling Black*Star not to yell.

"I have to try." She said simply. She held tightly to his arm. He watched her legs shake, her appendages where aware of the injures that her brain wasn't. She fell back to the wood walk away. "Okay, why do my legs not want to work." Stein shook his head.

"Why do you always have to push yourself?" He scolded going to lift her up. She shook her head.

"I'm just to much like my father I guess." She teased. "Give me a few minutes and I should be fine." She hated it when he babied her. She sighed.

"Not now Miley. You don't have to prove anything." He told her. She was trying to stand up again. "You know with those injures you're not going anywhere. You're going to be in bed for at least a week."

"Great which means you will hold me for two just encase." She muttered darkly.

"And people say I'm hard to understand." He chuckled. "Mason think you can carry her?"

"I do it any other day," The weapon said. "I should be able to do it today."

"Really, I walk." She said, she felt fine what was the big deal?

"Miley you totally missed that Stein said you legs are injured didn't you?" Mason said simply. She looked at him confused. "That's what I thought. You are hopeless sometimes you know that." He lifted Miley up.

"What are you doing put me down, Mason." She pouted. She looked down at her legs. She finally noticed the welts and bruises. She was rather shocked. "What happened to me?" She asked looking toward Stein.

"I was hoping that you could tell us." He said, inspecting her legs it would take a few days for them to heal, but she would be fine. "I guessing they knew who you where right away?" He questioned. She nodded at him.

"Seriously Mason, I can walk. Put me down please." She said. "This is getting really annoying. I'll be fine."

"Miley sallow your pride for once." Stein said knowing that fighting with her was pointless.

"But..." Miley was cut off by Marie who seemed fully ready for a fight.

"Miley, listen to your father. No more argument young lady," She scolded. "Your father is just making sure you are going to alright, you don't give him any trouble." Stein watch Miley flinched in Mason's arms. He smiled at least Marie took her mother position very seriously. He knew Marie wasn't afraid to let Miley have it when she was injured. He as a doctor, could not.

She seemed to be looking between him and Marie. "You heard your mother." He said with a evil smile spread across his face. "Going to argue anymore?" Miley looked defeated and sighed. "That's what I thought."

Several days later, Stein wished Miley wasn't such a go getter. Miley was like him and he hated. She hated being held in bed. "I'm so bored!" She whined. He hated that. Miley rarely whined but when she did it really annoyed him. He felt that vain that only Miley seem to aggravate.

"Miley you have been whining for the last twenty minutes. Keep it up and I'm going to give you a sedative." He warned.

"Can't I at least sit up?" She asked. He sighed. He really needed to get this report done.

"No, tomorrow. I want you to take it easy. If you over do it you'll be in here longer."

"Sitting up isn't going to kill me, this is why I hate being here." Miley muttered darkly. She wasn't a baby. It wasn't like she had broken a limb or anything. Stein was always like this. Did he do this with other students to or was it just with her.

"Miley, I'm warning you. I'm serious." He warned.

"I'm sorry, but I want something to do." She sighed again. Stein heard Miley getting up. He took a deep breath. He didn't look up from his paper work.

"If you are sitting up when I'm done, I will be calling your mother and I will let her deal with you." He warned. He heard Miley fall back on to her pillows.

"Why mom?" She inquired.

"It's very simple. I am held by an oath as a doctor not to cause you harm while you are in my care, while your mother is held by no such thing." He said simply.

"True but isn't mom a bit of a push over?" She asked. Stein rolled over to check her vitals.

"Don't believe that for a second. I just don't want to be the bad guy every time. Arm please." Miley held out her arm with out argument. No point she thought, she knew would just lose the fight.

"You just seem the type." She said, while Stein checked her blood pressure.

"Trust me I'm the lenient one of the two of us." He said while holding out the thermometer for Miley to take. "You should try and get some sleep. Once the bell rings you're not going to get any peace. Everyone was really worried about you." He told her.

"He...y D..ad." She muttered thought the thermometer. He held out his hand to silence her. He wondered what she wanted to talk about. She had that serious look in her eye. After her temperature turned out normal. Miley continued to what she said. "When should I start calling you Professor?" Stein would admit he was caught off guard. He hadn't really thought of it either.

"Let's wait till you are at least back on your feet. Then we'll talk about it alright." He said simply. Miley once again had proven that she didn't think herself worth anyone's time. This wasn't about her messing up, she didn't think he want her to call him all of the time.

"I mean with the mission over, I'll need to get used to it again." She muttered while Stein checked her breathing. Everything seemed normal. He decided just to nip it in the bud, before Miley got out of control.

"You know, you can still call me dad outside of class." He said. "You know that right?"

"I can," She asked happily. Stein wanted to smack her in the back of the head. Why did she think she didn't matter? Why did she think that after the mission their "family"would just end? Could it just end? He didn't think that would work for any of them.

"Why would that change?" He asked. "I didn't already say I wasn't going to stop being your father, trust me you're not going to get your mother that easily. Even if you wanted to that's not happening."

The bell rang over their heads breaking the quiet moment that had fallen between them. Stein watched Mason entered the room. He decided that he would leave them be awhile. They deserved some time alone. He nodded to Mason on his way out. He noticed that Mason had a small bag. "I brought you photo for you," That was the last thing Stein heard before closing the door.

"Thanks Mason, your the best." Miley said as he sat down on the bed.

"Don't need to tell me twice Miles." He teased while giving her a wide smile. "Stein took off in a hurry." He noted.

"Probability needs a cigarette, he hasn't left me alone since we got back." She laughed.

Stein lit up as soon as the door was closed. He would never smoke inside the Dispensary . He was going talk to Marie. He just hoped Miley would stay lying down. He almost laughed. He took a long drag then headed down the hallway to find his partner.

Miley waited a good five minutes before sitting up. She knew she would be pushing her luck and if Stein found her sitting up she was dead. Right now she didn't care. She understood why he should keep her there for a few days. But he told her a week, a whole week, he was crazy! It was over kill. She really needed to move around little. She wanted to hug Mason.

"Shouldn't you stay lying down? Miley I wouldn't want you to get in trouble over me." Mason said.

"Oh please I can fall back quickly. If I need to." She threw her arms around him. "I missed you so much." He returned the hug happily.

"I missed you too." He muttered into her ear.

They where so close. She could smell him. She kept staring into his eyes. She loved those deep blue eyes. He brushed her hair out of her face. "I..." She couldn't say it. She wanted to say it. She knew that she loved him but she just couldn't say it. He leaned toward her then where a fraction on an inch apart so close. The door crashed open.

"Miley! I'm here to make you better! The one only Black*Star is here to save the day!"

"Black*Star, can you ever a room quietly." Tsubaki scolded. "How are you feeling better Miley?"

"I'm fine, they just want to hold me for a couple of days." She said. "Just encase."

"That's cool, better to safe then sorry." Soul entered with Maka just behind. Stein had been right, she wasn't to get much peace after school. She was glad she got to see them all again. She was happy that she made it back. She hadn't realized that she was worried that she wasn't gong to make it back.

"Man, I'm just glad to have you home. I thought Kid was going to blow a gasket. The only person who freaking out more then him was Stein."

"Stein was freaking out?" Miley asked confused. She never thought anything would break the calm composure. She couldn't picture him upset. No matter how hard she tried.

"Yeah, smoking like a chimney." Liz laughed. "I've never seen him smoke so much. Even for him."

"Oh," She hadn't any idea. He hadn't said he word. She wasn't sure what to think.

"We wanted to go get you but Stein said no. He only allowed Mason to go." Maka said. "Did you bring the stuff right Liz?"

"Of course I did. We get to spoil her with out Stein getting in the way. We have permission from Lord Death. We are going have you looking human before the sun rises tomorrow." Liz began brushing her hair. "Where is Kid?" Liz asked. "I thought he would be here."

"How is she?" Marie asked while cleaning off her desk.

"Bored out of her mind but she'll be alight. I just want to hold her a few days to keep so she doesn't push herself."

"Did you ever find out what it was?" Marie asked. Stein shook his head while leaning against his partner's cluttered desk.

"No I couldn't get sample. I decided Mason was a little more important. Which is why I'm keeping an eye on her.

"Do you think it was poison?" She gasped. Looking at him with shock.

"I don't have any evidence to prove or disprove." He said. She reached over and took his hand.

"I guess, that you won't be home tonight?" She said. He gave her a small smile.

"No, I'll just be home late. I just make sure she's sleeping, she should be fine. There doesn't seem to be any damage." Marie stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm glad she's safe and that your home." She said her lips clothes to his ear. "Do you think the other girls are in danger?"

"No the witches know not to mess with them. They know that we would come them after all this." Something was bothering him, it was the set up. They wanted to sacrifice her, but they didn't have time. They didn't usually, this was bothering him, and he became very worried about the other missing children. He needed to do some research. Marie was going to have his head.

"I'm going to visit with her quickly." She said while packing all of her paper work away. He smiled at her.

"You may want to wait she's most likely have a party in there right now." He pointed out holding the door for her.

"It won't be long, I'll just poke my head in quickly." She ran her finger down her partners chest.

"She may not call you mom." He said quietly. He was trying to save them both the frustration of a meeting around people. "She doesn't get it yet." He sighed. Why did Miley have to be so stubborn? Marie gave him a smile, one he liked on her a great deal. It was devious one. It fit her.

"Don't worry she will." Was all Marie said before walking away from him. He chuckled Miley wouldn't see this coming.

Miley heard the door open. She was in trouble if it was Stein. Liz was sitting behind her brushing her hair. She couldn't fall back onto the pillows. She looked to discover Marie, was she in for it? Judging by Marie's face, who just seemed to happy. Miley had learned that nothing was ever as it seemed with her parents... could she call them that any more? Marie entered fully into the room taking in everyone

"Your father was right, you do have bit of a party going on in here." She teased. She sat on the bed and grabbed Miley's chin looking her over. "How are you feeling sweetheart?" Miley loved it when Marie called her that. Marie was the only one to ever call her that. Marie had referred to Stein as her father so it was still okay to call them that? Stein had said it was fine, but she still wasn't sure. Should she only call them that when no one was around? She wasn't really sure.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said fiddling with the blankets and looking away. Marie pulled her eyes to meet her own.

"Okay, honey." Marie said while landing a soft kiss on her forehead. "I'll come check on you tomorrow. Also your father will be back in a few minutes. I love you sweetheart I'll see you later. Try not to give him to much trouble tonight." She gave Miley kiss on the top of her head this time and waved good-bye to the others. She left leaving the group of teenagers to stare at the door.

"I'm not sure if I would want Miss Marie as a mom." Liz said pulling the brush though Miley's chestnut locks. "I mean, sure she'd be a great mom, but she can be scarier the Stein when she wants to be. Remember when we went after Brew, she has us in detention for a month and all Stein did was tell us off."

"That's the magic tool known as the tempest right?" Miley asked. She knew that the Magic tools had to do with the hectic year before her arrival. She had read the name somewhere but she wasn't sure where.

"I wonder what you didn't get into to when I left you alone." Stein said from the door. Miley gulped he was leaning against the door frame. He didn't look angry but then again it was Stein you really could tell. "I do believe I told you to stay lying down, Miley." He scolded, it was scold he wasn't yelling or at least not yet.

"Probably nothing that was in your lab and you try lying down for a week straight." She pouted. She didn't make a move, Liz was still brushing her hair. Liz began to move.

"Geez Professor way to be a kill joy. She hadn't been home very long at least let her have some fun."

"She can have fun when she's out Liz," He said sternly. It was clear to everyone in the room he wasn't playing around.

"Fine but when you get out Miley, we will need some serious retail therapy." Miley nodded at the older girl. "See you later Miley." They all left. Miley sighed and fell back on to her pillows. All except Mason. He wondered if he should hold the weapon as well. He was exposed just as long as Miley was. He knew that Mason would say something if he felt off, while his daughter would just keep it to herself.

"Lay down Miley." She flopped down with a sigh. "If you behave, I'll let you out the day after tomorrow."

"Really?" She asked happily.

"Only if you behave." He said while finishing is paperwork. He didn't hear from Miley the rest of the night.


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own soul eater

Chapter 21

A Few Sparring Matches

The danger of clashing resonance?

Miley took a deep breath. She never thought wind would feel so good. Stein kept Miley in the Dispensary for five days. She understood that her legs needed looking after but they where fully healed. Stein hadn't seemed worried about the liquid she had fallen into or he would have held Mason as well. She had to let him do her vitals twice and promise that if she felt anything out of the ordinary she was to go to him. Mason brought her out of her thoughts by putting his arm around her. They where waiting for the others. Miley was glad to get out for awhile.

She glanced sideways at Mason. She still didn't know if she was in love with him. She thought she did, but how much could a fifteen year old know about love? She only knew one thing that life was much better with Mason then without him. She would just have to wait to discover any thing else between her and her weapon. What would be would be.

"So Stein let you out huh?" Asked Soul coming out of the trees with Maka behind him.

"Yeah, and don't ask what I had to do to get him to do that." She said remembering that Stein had barely short of making her promise in writing not to over do it. She sighed at the thought he really need a vacation away from her.

"I bet there was a great deal of begging involved." Kid said while coming to give Miley a hug. He was the only one of the group who hadn't seen her since she came back. "Sorry I wasn't there with the rest, I had to speak to my father about something." She smiled in return.

"Yeah and Stein put the fear of god in me if I get sick. I understand Kid there more things in life then just me. I know that. I don't want anyone to put their life on hold because I fall asleep for a few hours."

"Miles, you didn't really just say that." Mason scolded. She gave her a sharp tap on the side of the head. "No wonder Stein smacks you all of the time, you say stupid stuff like that." He gave another sharp tap. "Do not say that again." Miley rubbed the spot. So like Mason, to keep her in line when Stein couldn't. "We care that why we drop everything and run that's what friends do."

"Yeah, Miley no getting gloomy. Last thing we need is Stein more upset then he already was." Soul pointed out.

"Was he really that upset?" Miley couldn't image Stein showing signs of something bothering him.

"Yeah, but lets get going, we need to get ready for the end of the year!" Maka said trying to change the mood. "Who wants to train!" Everyone cheered even Miley. She was ready to get back into action. Being in bed for five days she was ready for some exercise.

They spent most of the time sparring. They ate lunch, a picnic which apparently was packed by Marie. It was perfect. Miley would have to remember to thank her for it later. After lunch and a group snooze under the trees. Maka and her team practiced team resonance. Miley watched in awe. She would never be able to do this. It didn't matter who she did with. She looked the group in front of her she leaned against Mason. The idea that Black*Star's soul alone could rip her's apart. She was ready to jump into the fray herself. After they rested a bit, Miley asked Chrona to spar.

"Are you sure...Mil..Miley?" The pink haired meister.

"Yeah, I've been lying in bed for five days I really need some exercise."

The demon sword meister smiled and showed that he was ready. Miley turned Mason, who grinned while turning into his weapon form. She spun him around a few times to get a better grip. Chrona held out his hand for Ragnarok. They soon slammed metal against wood. Miley felt her blood start to move. She really did like the feeling. She knew Stein would have wanted her a few days but right now she didn't care.

Stein knew Miley was going to whine and he knew it but he wanted to check on her and Mason. He was needed to keep a close eye one them both. He knew where they were. He flickered between being glad and being annoyed. He watched as Chorna and Miley where locked in a match. He understood the Miley was trying to get back to a daily life but why couldn't she have waited twenty-four hours after getting out. She needed to take it easy.

Miley laughed, she was really having fun. She ducked under Chorna swing. "This is fun! Want to to kick it up a bit?" She had to roll to get out of the way from the sword slash.

"Alright," Chorna said. "If you think it's okay." Miley nodded. Stein realized that what they were going to. He watched at both Meisters started to resonate with their partners. He hadn't thought about that at all. They couldn't make contact he wasn't sure what would happen if they did. He needed to cover the danger of these types of attacks more. He was in between them before any one noticed he was there. He felt Ragnarok split open his skin that didn't bother him though the wound wasn't very deep. It was Miley's attack the was bothering him. His whole arm was shaking not from the force of the blow but the vibrations of energy that coursed though it. Stein wasn't sure but Miley's attack may work on the molecular level. He couldn't prove that just yet though.

"Pro...fessor Stein?" Chorna stuttered. "Where did you come from?" The boy's eyes widened. "You... you.. are bleeding." Stein inspected his hand quickly. It the flow was steady and he quickly added pressure. He wasn't worried. It was very shallow. It would heal after a few days. He heard a tearing noise.

"What was that all about?" Miley asked while holding what looked like a piece of her shirt. She gestured toward his hand He smiled and allowed her to wrap it. It seemed she remembered everything that he taught her not just what he lectured in class. Sure the bandage could have been tighter but it was good enough.

"Don't worry Chorna I'll be fine." He said patting Chrona shoulder with his uninjured hand. "You two shouldn't use resonance while sparring with each other. The effects of the clash maybe more then either of you can handle." Both Meisters stare at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Miley asked. She was really nervous. Not only had he caught her training but also it seemed like her and Chorna may have almost done something bad.

"Both you and Chorna had similar attack styles." He explained. "You both you vibrations, the only attack that can effect weapons in there weapon forms. If you clashed either Mason would have died or Chorna and Ragnarok would have." He knew if he told this group that it would be noted and never repeated. He watch Miley eyes widen. He heard Maka gasp behind him.

"I didn't even think of that!"

"It was avoided. Now it's know so it won't be repeated. Miley, Mason, I would like a word with you please." Both meister and weapon looked at each other. Miley gave a small gulp. She wasn't sure what was about to happen. She wasn't sure what they had done. She felt Mason take her hand in his, his way of showing that he was with her. She loved the way it felt, like puzzle pieces fitting together.

They arrived back at Stein's class room. He sighed. "Alright, I think that enough training for a while. Wait a week before running into the fray again." He said. "We don't know what that solution was or what it could be to you two. We want to be safe, I catch you two training, I'll lock you both in the dispensary."

"I understand, but I think you're worrying to much." Miley sighed she had a feeling she had just jinxed herself.

Alright chapter 21.


	22. Chapter 22

I do not soul eater

Chapter 22

Miley is Missing:

Stein discovers the secret of the witch's identity?

Miley was staggering down the hallway. Her vision was blurry her head as in agony. She sighed the tired to distract her from that by thinking about the dream she had last night. She wasn't sure if she would call it a dream of nightmare. She was just standing in the dark, she couldn't see anything. She could hear voices but not she couldn't understand what they where saying. If she could hear the voice it didn't make any sense to her anyway, but thinking about this wasn't helping her it was making her head ache worse.

She actually bumped into the door frame on her way in to the dispensary. She hoped Nygus would be able to give her something for this. She looked up from the ground the brightness of the lights made her hear swim. Her vision split and she held on to the door frame from support. She hoped Nygus wasn't out but then she felt a very familiar presence next to her. She tired to look at him but her head swam again.

"Are you alright?" He asked. His voice which was usually clam and soothing seemed to echo around her brain like someone yelling though a megaphone into a cave. She felt tears forming at the corner on her eyes.

"I." She was panting now. "A. Splitting headache." Her knees started shaking. She wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to stand.

"I can see that," while lowering his voice to just below a whisper. "You need to lay down." He told her, he half carried her to one of the beds. "You should rest for a while." He covered her up, Miley was to weak to argue. He also turned off the over head lights, so they wouldn't bother her either.

"Don't you need those?" She asked, pitifully. "I mean, you don't need them to see?"

"Don't worry I have desk lamp for times like these get some rest Miley." He told her. He kept glancing between Miley and his watch he had a meeting with Lord Death soon. He shouldn't be gone to long. He noticed she had kicked off he blankets he shook his head. He was glad she never really changed. He covered her up again before heading to the Death Room.

He found the God of Death and Spirit waiting for him. He just making a report on how the Staff Team was holding up after the whole ordeal. "Nothing seems amiss at the moment," He had just finished saying it when the lights went out. He felt his body tense, there should only have been a few second gap for the generator to kick on, it never did. Sid came hurrying down the walk away.

"The whole city is in a black out!" He said.

"What?" Stein said. What could be happening? He mind quickly went to Miley, who was defenseless, he hurried back to the room empty. He quickly looked around and he didn't find her. He took a deep breath. Could they have been after her? It was not possible for someone to get into the school without someone noticing. He went out into the dark hallway. He started searching for her soul, it wasn't in the school he tell that. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it. This wasn't right, it wasn't right at all where was Miley in all of this? Someone collided with him, he wasn't surprised in the slightest to see Mason panting on the floor in front of him. The boy was cover in sweat and panting, it looked like the had ran all the way to the school.

"Where is Miles," he panted. "Please tell me you know where she is."

"Take a deep breath Mason," He told the weapon. "You need to calm down. Don't worry we are going to find her." Mason took a few more breaths.

"So you don't know where she is?" He asked sounding heartbroken.

"I told you, we are going to find her."

They had covered a quarter of the dark city, the little sun light they had was fading fast. It was pointless to follow Miley's soul, she didn't stay in one place to long, her soul was wondering all over the place. She didn't even to seem to have a place she was going, it just pointless wondering with no point, it was almost like she didn't know where she was going.

Miley was very confused, she had no idea how she had gotten where she was. She was back inside of her own soul. The last she remembered was going to sleep. She looked around all there was darkness. She didn't understand the other two times she had been here it had been bright and sunny. She looked up at the dark clouds. She could tell they where thunderheads. She shivered at the thought of a thunderstorm happening where she couldn't escape. She bit her lip, she didn't understand. Why was she here?

Night had fallen, and they still hadn't caught up with Miley. Mason seemed to be losing to the panic of not knowing what was happening to his meister. They turned down another street, Stein did, he was about half way down when he noticed that Mason wasn't with him. He retraced his steps to find Mason sitting at the base of a wall holding his head. He quickly crouch down to check on the weapon. "Are you alright?" He wondered if the boy was just feeling the pressure.

"It's my head, it just started hurting. For no reason." The boy rubbed his temples. "I don't really know why." He muttered.

"Does it feel like your head is splitting open," Wondering if his headache and Miley's where connected. The boy just nodded. "Then you need to get home and lying down. I don't think you should be wondering around the city, Miley could barely walk with hers."

The weapon shook his head and started to get up. "I'm not going home without her. I don't think I could." He grunted.

"As heartless as this sound, you're going to slow me down and that isn't going to help Miley."

Mason was fully one his feet now. "Don't worry I'll keep up." He had that look of determination in his eyes Miley usually gave Stein. He knew that Mason would never give up looking for Miley, even if he had to crawl. These two kids where going to drive up a wall and back down again. The only thing important to them was each other it didn't matter what stood between them they would find each other. Most of the time Stein enjoy this quality of this particular team but in times like these they needed to learn when needed to be handled by other people.

Not two blocks from where they started up, Stein had lost Mason again. He sighed now, either of the Staff team was not accounted for. He suddenly wondered if that was the point, did they want Mason to find Miley? He walked along the streets alone, then suddenly had to side step to the left. He wasn't sure what he had dodged till he had to catch the weapon. For a whole ten seconds he was relieved to feel the smooth wood staff in his palm. "Calm down Miley," He told her. "It is a good thing you took a swing at me and no one else you would have taken them out." He barely finished when Miley ribbed the Staff out of his grip.

Miley took another swing at him. He was suddenly very torn about the situation. He didn't want to hurt the little meister but she didn't seem to be playing around. She was aiming real blows including take a swipe at his knees which he had never seen Miley due before. For awhile it was a game of cat and mouse going on. Stein would admit he was very impressed on how far Miley had come during her years at the Academy. He kept dodging but he couldn't keep doing this forever it was clear they where not going to get any where, but he didn't want to hurt the girl either. He was about to pin Miley to the ground when he heard a familiar voice and it shocked him.

"Alright Miley, that's enough for now, stand down." Stein felt rage course though his body. Now he understood why Miley thought she knew the witch that had attacked her. She had known her, the witch was Diana. He couldn't believe it! He couldn't believe was of Sara's old school friends would actually use her daughter as a weapon against the academy, that she and Charles worked so hard to protect. They had trust her to protect their daughter not turn into to the everything they wanted to destroy. How dare she mess with Miley of all people. He was going to make her pay.

She looked just as Miley described, Stein couldn't believe that he really had missed this. She was barely a head taller then Miley, her hair was as black as a raven's feather and just as glossy, it was pulled into a elegant bun with bits of hair framing her face. Her figure was slim and dress she was wearing seemed to be make of Raven's feathers. Her skin where so pale the seem to glow in the darkness. Her eyes where dark gray piecing and had no kindness in them. The idea that Miley had to stare into those cold eyes all those years, no wonder she didn't she was worth any one's time, because Diana had made her feel that way. A person didn't get those types of eyes over night. An evil grin spread across her pale lips. "Why hello Stein, odd night to be going to a walk isn't it? Shouldn't you be off cutting something or someone open."

"What do you want with her." He demanded.

"What are you talking about?" She said while putting her around Miley's small shoulders. "I'm Miley graduation remember?" She said her voice had a hint of a laugh in it.

"Last time I checked you seem to give those rights up to travel." He said off hand trying to stay clam. "You can't just drop a child off some where and then just pick them up again it doesn't work like that."

"Oh my," She giggled. "You grown attached to her haven't you? I mean I had heard rumors about it but," She giggled again. "I didn't even think you had those kinds of emotions, Stein." She really started to laugh, "We both know why I'm here, Stein I'm a witch." She said matter of fact air, "She's going to be very useful to me."

"What might that be?" He demanded. There was no way he was letting her leave with Miley.

"Now that would be spoiling the surprise. I just need her to run a little errand for me then I will destroy her, after all us witches can't have the staff meister around now can we?" She had again with a laugh in her tone. Stein couldn't understand why Miley was just standing there. "I guess I can give you a little hint on the situation. I did notice you fighting her earlier, tell me Stein how good has she gotten thanks to your hands on training. What is it like to watch her and know that you helped create this force of nature?" She gestured to Miley as she did so. "But I have just one real question for you Stein. Can you destroy what you created?

Stein could do nothing but stand there in shock. He understood completely what Diana was saying. He watch in horror as Diana and Miley disappeared with a whirlwind of feathers. He wasn't sure if he would be able to move for a while. The idea of her using her... it wasn't even that she was being used against him, that Diana had decided to used the child that done nothing but try and get her attention her entire life. Diana didn't want her, Miley had to figure out how to grow up on her on and now Diana wanted to use her as a pawn. Stein felt sick just thinking about it. The odd pain in this chest which he had started feeling when the power went out seemed to spreading to the rest of his body now. It was odd but he knew what it was, he had only really felt it once before and he was hoping he would never have to feel it again. It was the feeling of loss...

Stein wasn't sure how long he was standing there when Spirit found him. "Stein, where have you been, Miley's missing and no one can find her! I would have thought you would be..." The Death Scythe was shocked into silence when he saw his form partner's face. "Stein, you're..."

"I know, Spirit, Miley is now in hands of the witches. We need to tell Lord Death as soon as possible." He quickly wiped away the annoyance off of his cheek, that wasn't going to help anyone especially Miley.

Woah, wow that was a whirlwind Alright tell me what you think!


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own soul eater...

Chapter 23

Another talk with Spirit:

Miley's confused Memories?

The one word to describe the death room was an uproar. The Lord of Death even seemed rather surprised at what Stein had said. "Are you sure Stein? What would be the point though."

"They want to use her to get a particular goal." He said offhand he really needed a cigarette but his pack was low and it was clear it wouldn't be getting out of there anytime soon.

"Which is what?" Azusa asked. He hoped no one would but now that he had no choice but to elaborate.

"I believe it is to kill me..." The room exploded again. He was trying to avoid going into full detail, he really needed a cigarette, he really needed to get out of there.

Stein stared out at the sunset. He often wondered why he came to this spot, other then it a good place to think or brood. He knew he was worried but of course he would never say out loud. He really could not believe that Diana really was a witch.

"Marie told me you would be out here." Spirit's voice pulled Stein back from his thoughts.

"I haven't really changed, this just good place to think." Stein said off hand.

"From what I heard, Miley agrees with you."

Stein turned back to the setting sun. "This place seems so insignificant, but to Miley it could be call the center of her world."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Spirit asked while leaning against the wall next to him.

Stein rested his head on his arms. "Do you remember Sara?" He asked.

"Other then she used to follow you around like a lost puppy dog before she met Charles. Not much really."

"Yes, she thought she owed me for stopping her from jumping that day." Stein said absent mildly."

"Wait!" Spirit looked over to his former partner. "She was going to jump!" He stuttered. "Why?"

"When I stopped her I didn't know. I just grabbed a hold of her before she stepped off the wall." He said. He had never told anyone this, not even Marie. "I told her if it was academy life to just quit. I found out a few weeks later that it was her partner, he used to beat on her a lot. She told me she would pay me back someday."

"I guess, that never happened." Spirit said off hand.

"No she did." Stein said while lighting a new cigarette.

"Really, how?" Spirit asked. Not really understanding what his friend was talking about.

"I saved Sara, and Miley saved me."

"You're being vague as always Stein."

"If I had not stop Sara from jumping that day, Miley would not have been born, Medusa would have killed me that day." He said.

"Oh. I get it!" Spirit said. "But does Miley know about that?"

"No, but she is always here. She rarely goes straight home after school. Here is really, I guess I don't want to say connected, but I'm not sure what you call it."

"I understand, what you mean though. But why here of all places?"

"Like I said she never went home after school. Especially before when she met Mason. I hate to say it she reminded me so much of myself, she was just blankly staring out into the setting sun like it was going to have all of the answers. She was so alone, like I had been. I know what she needed, so I gave it to her."

"What does she need?" Spirit who considered this a break though for Stein wanted to keep him talking.

"Just someone to talk to. It just rather snowballed from there like the rest of my life since I started teaching." He said with a laugh.

"What are you talking about?"

"At first I wasn't suppose to be permanent, it was just till Sid got used to his new body. But after a month I know I couldn't leave."

Miley just wanted to leave but she didn't know which way to go. She kept looking back and forth then left to right. She couldn't tell which way was forward and which was back. She just stood there alone and shaking, she didn't understand what was happening. She slowly sat down on the ground. She wished there was someone to she could go to. "He doesn't care about you, you have to know that right." Came the voice of Diana from behind her. "That freak isn't capable of it."

Miley wasn't sure who the women was talking about, but she knew that she was wrong. "Take that back." She demanded. "You don't even know him! How can you possibly say that!" She felt tears in her eyes. Diana came over and wiped the tears away. This felt so wrong to her. Diana had never acted this away before. "He was the only one who really cared."

"Oh honey you are so confused. I'm sorry, I had to leave but I needed for my job. Don't you remember anything at all?" Miley wasn't sure what Diana was talking about.

_ The field changed to an apartment that Miley had not seen in four years. It was late and she had just come home from somewhere. She just stared at Diana who came out of the kitchen."Where have you been, Miley. You are an hour late young lady." Diana scolded. Miley found this odd, she had never lectured her before. Diana never cared what Miley did. "You march right into your room and don't dare you leave till I call you for dinner." _

This didn't feel right was she dreaming? Maybe but she hadn't ever dreamed like this before. When she made it to her room. She wondered what he was doing. Who was he again?

Stein took another puff. He really didn't like this. He and Spirit were still watching the sun set. He was...he was really worried. Marie must be a wreck, he hadn't really seen her. He didn't want her to notice his slipping mood. He didn't want her to seem him like this.

"I need you to be honest with me." Spirit said.

"When am I not Spirit." He pointed out.

"If it comes down between you and Miley, whose is coming away?" Spirit asked taking a side glace at his closest friend.

"Alright, you really want to know?" Stein asked. "Do you think I would be able to..."

"But Stein."

"I couldn't force Marie, I wouldn't be..." Stein said. "Would you be able to if it was Maka? If you knew she wasn't in control."

"But you let her live to hurt more people?" Spirit pointed out.

"No, Spirit the goal is to get rid of me. Then they will take care of Miley. Diana knows that she's the best way to get to me. Even if came down to that, that I wouldn't be able... that's shes..." He sighed not really sure if he should say it.

"That is your daughter and that you love her." Spirit added. It was odd to hear someone outside of them to show that they knew about the strange inner workings of their "family". "Stein, she loves you,if she finds out that she killed you, she would never forgive herself."

"She wouldn't have to, she'd be dead Spirit, don't you understand?" Stein said in his bored voice this was why he didn't like talking to Spirit sometimes. He didn't want to have to spell it out for him. "She's been brainwashed, she thinks that we are enemy. When she finishes her mission they will kill her."

"You shouldn't talk like that!" Came Marie's heartbroken voice from behind them. "We are going to bring her home!" She said with tears in her eyes. Stein walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders. He needed to clam her down.

"Marie, calm down. We don't even know where to start looking." Stein said gently.

"You idoit! The same away we found her last time!" She hiccuped. She wrapped her arms around his chest. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten about the necklace. It was because it has belonged to her mother, the only real connection to her parents, she would never take it off. He lifted Marie's eyes to his, and gave her a soft smile. "We're going to get her back."

Miley was once again in the field, she was still lost and very confused. The wind had picked up and send ripples though the grass. Miley noticed the dark storm clouds rolling across the sky. She knew what those storm clouds meant. She needed to get of there before the storm began. She looked behind her and head of her, not sure which was actually which.

She was very confused, so many memories but they all seemed wrong, almost altered. Diana didn't care, that's what Miley thought, she knew. Maybe she was wrong about him... who was he again? She knew that their relationship was complicated... but who was he... "Mason I need you!" She cried as feel back the grass. Her head hurt and she was dizzy.

"All you have to do is ask Miles, you know that." Mason's voice rang though out the field. She threw her arms around him. "I'm so confused, I don't know what to do."

"You just need to head back Miles. You know that way. We're waiting for you." The ground shook under her feet. Mason faded and she fell back to the ground.

"Come back, I don't know which way to go," She screamed. "I don't want me alone." She was shaking from head to foot. She was so scared and so alone. What would happen now? If she stood up and looked around.

_"You don't have to, you really think I'm going to stay here." _

Miley wasn't sure who had said that to her. She knew when and where but not the who? She pulled her knees to her chest. She wasn't sure what to do now. She didn't have Mason, she had no one. "Which way do I go!"

Stein watch Azusa type away. "She's located in South Nubia," Her glasses where covered by the glow the computer. "After doing some research I discovered, that was where Miley's old guardian moved after Miley started the academy."

"You sure have been busy." Stein teased. "Thank you."

"Well with you and Marie, playing the grieving parents, someone has to do something around here." Azusa turned around to look at him. "Bring her home, for Marie's sake." He raised his eye brows at her. "Also try not to go over broad." After that he left the room.

Miley stood up and wiped the tears away. She needed to just pick a way and just go. She looked down the hill and she decided that would be a good direction as any. She took off at a run hoping that she was going the right away. She felt something crash over her. w

_ She was lying on a bed. She was sleeping very uneasily. It was strange watching herself sleep. She knew the room very but not well at the same time. Suddenly there was a loud boom and a bright flash of light. Her dream self sat bolt up right and her conscience self flinch. Another blast of thunder and both Miley's whimpered at the sound. She should know this room, why couldn't she remember. She felt safe but it was driving her crazy. _

_ After another loud clap and it sent the dream Miley out into the hallway. The conscience Miley follow herself out into hallway. She realization on where she was... why was she there... who lived here again? Why couldn't she remember? The dream Miley reached the door at the other end of the hallway when the door opened. "Miley?" The voice was calm and gentle. She knew that voice but who was it, why couldn't she remember? She would have to wait for him to appear... _

Suddenly everything turned white and she was back sitting in the grass. She looked up the clouds they where getting darker, she needed to get out before the storm started. She also wanted to find out who he was. She stood up and headed back down the hill again. She knew if she saw his face she would remember who he was.

"Franken, will you be able to fight her?" Marie asked.

"Fight her yes, but the aim is incapacitate her. We're bringing her home." Stein smiled at her.

"And we are not leaving without." She said strongly. "Right?" She added timidly.

"Of course." Stein decided that it would better not to point if they didn't bring Miley back with them, it was likely they would be brought back in body bags. Fight her was going to difficult as it was, but killing her was just out of the question. Miley was still Miley, not matter what happens.

Miley didn't feel like herself. It bothered her that she couldn't see the man in her memories, and that she couldn't remember his name. She wondered why he had been eased if he was so important to her. Why would she forget him?

"Stein, you go head we'll hold them off." Sid called. A fight broken out at the gate of the large house. He nodded toward the zombie in thanks. He and Marie made quick of the few guarding the door. Stein kicked open the door to a beautiful main hall. Dead center of the room was a large marble stair case. He looked from side to side.

"Do you feel her?" Marie asked.

"Faintly but it's most likely the distance. You ready, this isn't going to be easy."

"It's harder not knowing where she is and if she is safe or not." Marie said. Stein could tell that Marie's maternal instinct were in full force. He was thankful that he was the meister. Marie would have ran head long into fight. Stein felt something and turned to face the marble stair case. Standing at the top of the stairs was Miley, still dressed in the light blue and black plaid skirt. Her white button up shirt was dirty, and not tucked in. Her eyes where blank, she slowly turned and headed away down the hall. "Miley!"

He quickly ran up the stairs and followed her down the hallway. He saw that she left the door ajar. He slowly entered the room and almost got Mason smacked against his skull for his trouble. He held up Marie to block, this wasn't going to be easy. He needed to reach her, but how he was going to go about it he wasn't sure. He blocked again, if he didn't reach before something she killed them, he wasn't sure what would happen...and he didn't want to find out.

"Come now, Miley. I taught you better that Miley." He said smiply. The only response from the small Meister was to jab with her staff, it barely missed his ribs. He dogded several more attacks but he couldn't keep up this game of cat and mouse. He knew that one quick shock with soul force and the fight would be over, but it wasn't sure of the condition of Miley's soul and he didn't want to damage it if he didn't have to. "You should really watch your stance." He noticed that her footing was uneven, if she wasn't careful she could fall. "You don't want to follow over."

_"Franken, this isn't an after school lesson." _Marie pointed out.

_"True be I can't help myself, I'm not used to fighting Miley with full force like this."_ He responded while ducking under one of Miley's swings. He got behind her and swung with his free arm. She rolled under the blow, Stein felt a smile spread across his face. He now could test Miley all of the way. It was a wonderful time to really test her skills, she would never go full out against him, like he would never go full out against her.

Best move Stein see Miley pull would be the time she slammed Mason straight down and then spinning around him, allowing her to land a strong kick to Stein's back. He was still feeling that ache even now. Stein wondered why Miley hadn't tried resonance yet, he wished she would it end this battle much quicker.

Miley ran down the field again, she still wasn't sure if this was even the right way... then she quickly tried to turn in the wet grass, but fell. She hardly seemed notice as she headed forward. She now knew where she new where to go. To her surprise everything turned white again.

Stein didn't want to use Soul Force if he didn't have to, but this needed to end. He needed to keep Miley at a safe distance while Mason was still in her hands. He knew that he needed to get Mason away from his meister. He saw Miley getting ready for another one of her blows. He couldn't take a blow from her, one swing from Miley could break a rib, or all of them. Suddenly he felt something tighten around his middle. He heard wood it marble and the sound of something rolling on the ground. Over the sound Mason he almost Miley's whisper of. "Daddy,"

Well that's another chapter for anyone who is still reading this series. Strange huh? Let me know what you think!


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own soul eater

Chapter 24:

The Return of Miley:

The End of Diana?

Stein felt Miley go limp and he quickly wrapped his free arm around her waist to keep her falling. Stein really hoped that Mason had also come out of the trance, because it would be rather hard to fight while holding Miley. Mason quickly headed over from where he had rolled to. Stein could tell that the boy was on not only fully aware of what was happening but also that he would not be awake must longer.

"She's going to be..." Mason asked while falling to the ground. Stein sighed and lay the meister next to the weapon.

"So like him to worry about her first." Marie said while changing back into her human form. "Do you think that they'll be okay here by themselves?"

"I'm sure they will be fine, Sid and the others should be along an minute anyway." He covered both of the children with his lab coat. He smiled looking down at them they could pass for sleeping. He stood up. "Ready,"

"Yeah, let's take care of the witch. Di..." Stein covered her mouth.

"Let's not go naming names just yet." They both glanced down at the small meister resting a few feet away from them. They shared a few moments of eye contact before Marie turned to weapon form. They hurried and found Diana, she seemed to be waiting for them in a large what seemed to be a ballroom. She was standing in the middle of the floor, her smile was large and twisted.

"Tell me Stein, what was it like, killing one of the only people you really care for? I mean I would have rather do it myself but please tell me, was it thrilling?"

Stein couldn't help but laugh, she really thought he killed Miley without a moments hesitation. Well she was very wrong. "I do not know what kind of person you witches seem to take me for, but did you really think I would be this calm if I just killed one of my students. I can tell you this right now if I had you wouldn't have known what had hit you. What you have to learn is that the Academy students are not so easy to control. You may have had for awhile but she came out of it all on her own."

"Really, she's going to be fine?" The witch asked shocked.

"Yeah, she'll be a little sore when she wakes up but she'll alright. But I'm afraid I can't say something about you..." Stein felt the madness pulling at his mind he didn't fight it. He may need it for this fight.

"Oh really?" Diana laughed. "What makes you say that?"

"I'm going to make you pay, I can't understand. You raised her! Don't you care about her even a little bit?"

"One might think that, but who knows maybe I took her just to mess with her." She laughed lightly, she was clearly enjoying having Stein wound so tight. People who thought he was a monster had never met this woman. "To be honest with you, Stein, when I took her, Stein. I really wanted a daughter. Soon after taking her though, I discovered that I really wasn't the mothering type. Miley was too smart to see though the act. I guess she always knew."

"Knew what?"

"That I wasn't the one, her parent originally trusted with her. But I convinced Lord Death other wise. I did care about her, I just wasn't really meant to be a mother. One day everything changed, come on Stein, you should know what time I am referring to." She laughed. "Oddly, I didn't know I was a witch nor did I know the importance of Miley."

Stein finally understood. This whole thing happened because of the rise of the Kishen. He never remembered Miley's mother being very close to Diana but that doesn't really mean much for him. He was rarely involved in the younger meister's life. Why did Diana want to raise Miley though, that part still didn't make any sense. He still couldn't believe that Diana had been a dormant witch till the rise of the Kischen.

"It was about a little after Miley turned twelve, when suddenly I wanted to kill her, I couldn't understand why. But I really can't wait till the brat is takes her last breath, it was a shame that I couldn't get you to end her. It would have been fitting, the Staff Meister killed by the only parent that ever really loved her."

"Diana your soul is mine." Stein flew at her. He couldn't believe that she would talk about Miley that away. A child who had done nothing, to her, nothing but try to impress her. He missed every time he swung Marie. He didn't want to think he wanted to end this fight now. He wanted to rip her apart piece by piece.

_"Franken you need to calm down."_ Marie pointed out. _"You need to think, getting all worked up is what she wanted you to do." _

His partner's voice echoed though his entire body. He took a deep breath, she was right, he needed to stay clam. He needed to focus of the subject at hand, but it was hard to do so, he hated this woman, and she wasn't that interesting, she was just another witch trying to kill Miley, and he was going to make sure that she didn't get any closer then she already had.

Sid and the others came bursting into the room. "I felt Miss Marie and Professor Stein's souls in here but they aren't here anymore." Maka said while looking around the room. She noticed Miley and Mason resting under Stein's lab coat and hurried over. "I hope they are alright."

Nygus hurried over next to her to check on the pair. "I'm sure they are fine, Stein wouldn't have left them alone with they weren't. It looks like the are just resting." Sid came over next to his partner.

"We're going to go look for Stein and Marie. Maka I want you to stay here and guard Miley and Mason, we don't want someone else to grab them." Maka nodded then looked back down at Miley.

Stein dodged to the left. Diana had taken to her new powers every well. He would admit that and she was a little bit more interesting now. He felt a sharp pain across this left shoulder. The edge of the feathers that she had sent at him where razor sharp. He would admit that he hadn't expected that. He wanted to end this fight and get Miley home. He felt the skin on his left cheek split open and the blood free falling down his cheek. This wasn't working he had to let go for a little while. Just a little madness would get this over instantly. He took a deep breath and examined his target. He felt the tension fall from his shoulders slumped.

_"Franken, are you alright?" _Marie asked, worriedly.

"_Please, Marie, it isn't anything, I just want to just focus better." _

He felt the 'I'll kill you' feel, that Spirit always talks about. He took another deep breath. "I'm really angry now." He was letting go slowly.

"What are you going to do lock me up?" She asked laughing.

"No, I am going to make sure there is nothing left of you. Your soul is mine." Stein said, while slamming Marie in to the witch's side. He watched her form fell apart. He breath a sigh of relief that there was one less witch in the world. Marie returned to her human form. "How many is that now?" He asked off hand while lighting a cigarette.

"This will make three." She said with a giggle. "Should we try to see if we can make to 99."

"Sounds like a fun. A wonderful experiment." He said. "It's not like there aren't enough in this world, and how the flock to Miley we should be around plenty." She smiled at him.

"Let's go take her home." Stein just nodded at her.

They where met at the door by Sid. The zombie was panting and seemed ready for a fight. HE looked for Stein to Marie and realized he wasn't need. "You make quick work of her." He said looking at the room. The feathers were deep into the tile floor.

"It wasn't trust me." He pressed his hand against his cheek. He had forgotten it was bleeding.

Alright, Sorry it took so long for an update! I lost my notebook but now it is found! Last chapter of this story is next! Also guys! This is officially a novel, 51000 words! Alright shout outs! Christine566 I'm glad you enjoy the story.


	25. Chapter 25

Okay guys, sorry for the long delay... if any one is waiting for the final chapter of this story here it is. I do not own soul eater!

Chapter 25

Miley Awakens:

What of the missing children?

Miley slowly opened her eyes. She was never confused, her eyes where blurry but she felt a very familiar fabric slide off her as sat up. She knew the fabric very well, though she couldn't understand why he had her covered with that? It didn't make any sense, not that she didn't mind but surely they have enough blankets in the dispensary that he didn't need to cover her with his coat. She found Maka staring at her.

The Scythe Meister threw her arms around her. "Miley! Thank goodness." She sighed. Every single muscle in Miley's body began to scream in agony. Her body started shaking which the older meister felt and laid her back down. "Get some rest, we'll be heading home soon." Miley just wanted to know how she had gotten away from home in the first place.

"You alright, Miles?" Mason's voice was barely a whisper. His face showed that he was in pain to. She wanted to take a hold of his hand but her crying muscles would allow her to move her arm. What was going on? How had she gotten here, where was Stein?

"I'm alright," She told him. "I'm just confused, where are we?"

"I'm not sure..." Her weapon replied.

She opened her eyes again. She noticed that she was in the dispensary again. Had everything before just been a dream? Or was the headache worst then she though, she read a book where the main character had a brain tumor, and she had hallucinations. She was worried could she have one too?

"How are you feeling Miley?" Stein asked, he actually sitting at the edge of the bed instead on the office chair.

"I'm really confused and a little scared." She admitted. She wasn't sure what was going on. "I feel like I'm missing something."

Stein had been expecting this. He really hoped that Miley did not recall that she was brainwashed. He would hate to have her remember that she had tired to kill him. He knew the small meister would never forgive herself if she found out. "Really?" He inquired. "What makes you say that?" He wanted to know what she might remember before overloading her with all of the details. Especially keeping that Dianna was behind all of it.

"I had a lot of choppy and confusing dreams." He wondered what she remembered. He really didn't want to have explain right now. "They didn't make any sense, that last one made the least of all of them." She wasn't really looked at him, he was about to press for more when she continued. "The last thing I could remember was I could barely move, and I was covered in your lab coat. How long was I sleep?" She asked.

He wasn't sure if he should tell her yet. He wanted to rest for awhile. He realized that Miley was trying to move around. He sighed knowing that she was about to get a very large shock. "Ow... what?" She let out a small whine. Stein could tell that she was in a great deal of pain. He stood to get her a pain killer. He couldn't hide it from her now.

"You shouldn't move for a while, you are going to be sore for a couple of days." He told her.

"How do I get sore muscles from a headache?" She asked. While eying the needle he was holding.

"You don't to be honest." Stein told her. He smiled realizing what she was looking at. "Don't worry Miley, it's going into the IV." It was clear she had not noticed she had one. "It's to help with the pain. Don't worry, I tell you everything later. I want to you rest for now."

"I want to know now." She said trying to move. He watched her arms shake trying to hold the weight.

"Lay back down Miley." Stein demanded. Great she was acting like him again. No, she could not act like him they weren't related. Her arms gave and out and she fell back to the pillows. "Do not try to get up again." He scolded while crossing his arms. "Is that understood."

"But," Miley stammered.

"No, buts, you try it again I'll restrain you." He told her.

"Fine," Miley pouted, she knew full well that he would do as he promised. "I just hate sitting still."

"You can sit still just fine," Stein pointed out. "You just aren't got at when you are told to do so." He said calmly, while attempting to take her blood pressure without causing to much discomfort.

"How do you do that?" She asked, flinching slightly as the pressure on her arm got tighter.

"Do what?" He asked while watching the needle go down.

"Flip back and forth like that. One minute your scolding me like I'm three years old and the next your treating me like an adult again."

"It doesn't matter." He brushed of the question, simply because he was not sure what Miley was talking about. "Now, about those other dreams?" He was wondering if they had been an effect of the brainwashing, he was sure that Miley was not aware of what happened and he wanted to keep it that way for awhile.

Miley went though all that she could remember. Stein felt particularly tense, when she started talking about her fake memories with Diana. "I knew they couldn't be real, she never acted that way." She said quietly. She hated talking about it. "Seems strange that my brain would even try to lie to me like that right." She laughed. She stopped when she saw the look on his face. "What's the matter."

"Nothing." He did not want to tell her when she would be stuck in bed with nothing else to think about. He also did not want anyone else to tell her either. It would little less hard on her if she heard it from him.

"Don't lie, I can tell, your soul seems disturbed." She said. He had forgot that she could read emotions. "You just a giant ball of feelings." She said. "Also can I ask you something."

"I just have a great deal on my mind right now." He stated. He did not like where this chat was going. "What is it about?"

"When did I..." She felt her neck warm up. "Call you daddy." She did not remember calling him that. He sighed, that was coming out now? He had been meaning to talk to her about it since she recovered her memories, that was about in July and here it was mid-May.

"It was when you had amnesia." He explained. He wondered if this was the place to be talking about it. "What do you remember?" He wondered if she knew fully or if she just had a few pieces of it.

"I didn't really see anything, and the only thing I could hear was you scolding me and I said _'I'm sorry daddy.' ___She sighed and her eyes start to droop, the pain medication was starting to take affect. "I was just wondering..." Her eyes closed and she opened them again. "Why I did that?"

"You wondered away when we took you to see Mason." He knew Miley would not be able to fight sleep. "I was little upset with you." He sighed. He really didn't want her to worry about anything while she was trying to get better. She always held on the bad things and wanted to make up for them by being a go getter.

"Oh, I'm" She quickly opened her eyes again. "Sorry." She was not sure how much longer she could stay awake. She wanted to apologize even though she was not sure it was needed. She really did not like the idea that she had upset him.

"It's in the past Miley don't worry about it." He said, watching the young girl trying to keep her eyes open. "I handled it, it's over. You should get to some sleep. You will not be able to fight the meds much longer."

"How did you handle it?" She asked. Stein half thought she might be asking in her sleep her eyes where closed. She wondered what other little stunts she had pulled that Stein handled. She sighed why did she always cause trouble for him.

"We'll talk about it later Miley." He added a light overtone of an order into this voice. "Now get some sleep."

A few days later both members of the Staff team where released. Stein did not expect to either member for awhile with the exception being in class, so when he opened his door to find Miley standing there on evening. He was half temped just to tell her to go home, but she was holding one of his personal files. It was the one he had given her at the beginning of this whole whirlwind.

"I know you likely sick of seeing me." She said as she enter the house. He quickly gave her a sharp smack upside the head. She flinched. "Ow, you didn't have to hit me." She muttered while rubbing the assaulted spot. "I found it while I was cleaning up, I didn't even realize I still had it." She placed it on his desk then turned to face him. "Did we ever find them?" She inquired softly. Stein knew what she was talking about.

"We did but we didn't. They were being killed shortly after being taken. You are the only survivor from what we can tell. We couldn't even send bodies home." He sighed while lighting a cigarette.

"Really how could they hide that many that well?" She asked.

"They burned the bodies," He watched Miley go weak kneed, he was ready to catch if needed. "Yes, you would have been next." Was his reply.

"How do you know?" She demanded. Her eyes widened. "You found the one who planned it?" She asked.

"Yes, it was the one who tried to take Leslie that night." Stein confirmed. He hoped that wouldn't give it away.

"I swear I knew her from somewhere..." Miley fell to the floor this time. She had covered her mouth. "Dianna..." She muttered. "That's why my memories made me think that she was..." She muttered. Stein sat on his knees and placed his hand on her shoulder. "What happened after I closed my eyes that day?" She muttered. "You promised you would tell me when I was back on my feet." She said. Her light green eyes staring into his glasses over darker green ones. He saw the Miley he has always know. Strong, bright and stubborn to a fault. She never wanted to be left in the dark even if meant getting hurt.

He sat her down on the couch and began to fill in the gap of time. He watched Miley's eye widen in shock. "I tried to kill you... I could have really hurt you and mom." She placed her head in her hands.

"You're fight skills have gotten much better since you started." He chuckled knowing Miley was going to get all worked up.

"Why do you sound so proud!" Miley standing up. "I could have killed you and mom, I would have never forgiven myself!"

"Miley," Stein started. He didn't want Marie to hear what they where talking about. "I knew what the risks where, we both did. We're leaving in the hands of that witch." He told her. "You where not in control, you came out on your own, not many people can say that." Stein told her.

"Dad, you shouldn't be so... okay with this!" Miley yelled. It was clear that it would upset. Stein knew she would be. "I tried to kill you!"

"Miley, you do not yell at your father." Came Marie's voice from the kitchen. She had been making dinner and Stein had hoped to keep his partner out of his conversation. Marie would be upset that Miley would blame herself. It was odd, Stein noticed that Marie had opposite effect on Miley that did on him. He felt his shoulders relax, while he watched hers tense.

"Sorry mom, I'm just getting upset. I mean he making it sound like me trying to kill you two are a good thing."

"That is not what I said." Stein scolded. "I made a comment on how far you come along, you seem to not fight me full on." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "You need to turn the filter off."

"But," Miley said. Looking from one parent to the other.

"No buts young lady." Marie stated. "No apologize to your father or it will you behind." Stein would admit that comment was a bit much but then again, Marie's parental instinct was better then his.

"Sorry. Dad." Miley muttered shyly.

"Are you staying for dinner Miley," Marie asked while heading back toward the kitchen. "Or do you and Mason have plans." The color that rushed into Miley face made Stein chuckle. He knew the back of her neck must be beat red if the embarrassment was showing on her face.

"Where is he anyways. I know he hasn't let you out of his sight since you two where released," Stein said twisting the bolt all of the emotional seemed to set it out of place.

"His, mother wasn't feeling well, so he went home for the weekend." She shrugged, she could handle a weekend alone, she was just letting everything that had happened this year sink in. She watched Marie and Stein glance at each other. She felt horrible. They acted like it was nothing, she had attacked them. She had tried to hurt them.

"Miley, what is the matter?" Marie asked while sitting next to Miley on the couch.

"Nothing," She lied, knowing it was pointless.

"It doesn't look like nothing." Stein pointed out. So there went any hope of just dropping the subject.

"Miley you know that you can tell us if there is something bothering you." Marie wrapped her arm around Miley's shoulders. "You know that right, sweetheart" Miley loved and hated it when Marie called her that. Marie was the only one to every call her sweetheart, which made Miley feel like she couldn't hide anything from her when she said that.

"I do, but dad's going to yell at me." Miley said quietly. Stein raised and eyebrow at her. "It just don't understand shouldn't you guys be even a little upset?" She asked shyly.

Stein wondered what rule Miley thought she had broken now. He knew she never wanted to disappoint either of them. She also seemed to think if she broke the rules to often or serious enough she would lose them. "You need to be a little clearer please." He told her.

"I attacked you..." She fiddled with her hands in her lap. She watched Stein pinch the bridge of his nose. Exasperation was coming of his soul wavelength "I mean..."

"Miley, did you go out of your way to attack us?" Stein questioned. Not really believing Miley thought she was going to be punished for not being in control.

"I didn't even realized that I had." She was wondering where this knew line of questioning was coming from.

"Did you want to?" Stein asked. Still in shock that the thought Mile thought she was in trouble for being brainwashed, they might as well punish him, when he fell to madness.

"No, I would never." She said biting her lip. She felt so bad about it.

"Then I do not see an issue here Miley." Stein pointed out. "You were not in control." Stein said.

"I know, but...I should have never..." She was cut off by Marie this time.

"Honey, you don't have to be strong all of the time. You didn't want to attack us, and if you had a choice we know you wouldn't have." Marie held her tightly. She wasn't sure how to act to this, something like this hadn't happened before. "How fair would it be if we punished you for something you didn't even know you did."

Miley knew it wouldn't be fair, but she felt guilty, she could have lost them both. What if she had really able to hurt them. She shivered off the images of their dead bodies. A new emotion was coming off of Stein's soul, it was annoyance. She looked at him. It didn't show in his face at all. She knew it would bother them if she blamed herself. Suddenly a buzzing broke though the silence of their family. Marie stood up and quickly kissed Miley on the top on her head.

"I'm sorry, Dad." Miley knew this needed to be said though she wasn't sure why. "I should have listen to you instead of going off on my own." She met his eyes. "None of this would have happened if I hadn't.

At first it took Stein a few seconds to figure out what she was talking about. "You did what you needed to do. You took the risks knowing fully how dangerous it could be." He nodded. "If you hadn't been taken we would still be looking and not have any answers." He was about to go on, when Marie returned.

"Dinner is ready." Marie said happily. "Miley, honey, please stay there will be plenty." Miley and Stein looked at each other before standing and heading toward the kitchen. Miley decided that having a family dinner would be nice right now. She needed to enjoy them when she could get them.

Alright that's the last chapter of this fic! I hope you like it! Again Sorry it took so long to update, because I left my notebook at home when I went off to school. But I started working on it as soon as I got home/ As always tell me what you think! Reviews are wonderful!


End file.
